Fifty Shades Nanny
by jaymelynn143
Summary: Christian needs a nanny for his daughter, Ana applies for the job. She falls in love with Gracie, but doesn't get a long with Christian. He seems to be trying to control her, but will his control issues break her. They do not get along at all, but will they learn they have more in common than what they thought. Can they overcome their issues for Gracie or will it destroy them.
1. First Impressions

***This is a work of Fiction; all characters belong to EL James. She is the one behind our most beloved couple.***

Chapter 1: First Impressions

Ana

As my boring Literature Professors continues his lecture on the Bronte sisters with no real facts about their writing styles, or even examples of the use of language, I find myself thinking about my essay. I think he is just jealous about how she captured her character well enough even in death. Once I had my ideas down I decided to go over the material I needed to know for my job interview. I was hoping to get a job to help pay for my schooling, and to keep up with my studies, but everything I looked into wasn't something I enjoyed. I was already in the whole due to not really finding the right place for me. I was lucky that this was my last semester, and I would hopefully find a decent job somewhere in my Literature area. Ah! I can leave this class. As I was exiting the door Kate bumps into me.

"Ah, I bet it was another boring lecture on life and death," she says as she fiddles with her blonde hair. Oh how I enjoyed her little comments. I was lucky not to be swimming in debt. Kate had become a close friend and even my roommate. We shared an apartment that her parents bought for her while she went to college. She had an empty room and I needed a place to stay so that was the end of that.

"Yes, I don't think he really understands that she ahead of her period," I say laughing. She nudges me into our friend Jose. Jose was studying to be a photographer. He was actually really good behind the lens of a camera.

"Hey what are my two favorite ladies doing," he asks as he pulls out his camera and starts taking photos of us and the other students. He can just go into a frenzy with that stupid thing.

"Just Ana's English teacher," Kate says as she walks toward the driver side of her car.

"Oh, he is a dull teacher. I mean no offense Ana," Jose says as he gets into his car. I smile knowing full well he was being serious.

"I know. I just wish he'd spend more time thinking about his lessons, and the impact that he is making with people who enjoy reading," I say lightly smacking Jose as I get into Kate's car.

"So are you prepared for your interview," she asks as she pulls into her parking spot at our apartment complex.

"I was studying the questions, and my answers during Lit." I say with a smile.

"You are a force in need of a life," she says as she playfully nudges me as we are walking into our apartment to only be greeted by her brother Ethan.

"Ethan," Kate says as she gives him a hug, and a small kiss on the cheek.

"Ana," he says as he pulls me into a hug. I quickly thanked him, and went to my room to shower and change before my interview. I was just getting out of the shower when my phone rang.

"Hello," I say answering it on the fourth ring.

"Miss. Steele," comes a man's voice.

"Yes," I reply.

"My name is Mr. Taylor. I am calling in regards to Mr. Grey. You have an appointment with him later, and I am to pick you up so I was trying to get a hold of you top get your address," he says quickly like he seemed nervous about it. I gave him the address, and he told me he'd be by in half an hour. I was just finishing up with my hair as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Ana," she says as she closes the door.

"Coming," I say as I walk out of my room with my purse. My Mr. Taylor was dressed in a full piece black suit, and seemed very uneasy.

"Mr. Taylor," I say as I put my hand out. He gently shakes it and then goes back to the door.

"Are you ready ma'am," he says opening it.

"Yes," I say walking out in front of him. He then half follows half leads me to where a black SUV was waiting. He walks ahead now and opens the door for me. "Thank you," I say as I get in. He then walks around the front of the vehicle, and gets into the driver's side. I want to ask him questions about his employer, but decide against it. The drive is so quiet, in a way it makes me nervous.

I notice we must be at our destination when he pulls into an underground parking lot, and enters a key in the key pad. He pulls into a spot marked GREY along a wall near the elevator, and I notice this Grey guy has several different stalls with his name on them.

"Miss. Steele," he says extending his arm toward the elevator. I again follow him and get in after he does.

"Thank you for driving me here," I say trying to cut the tension. He gives me a small smile.

"You will be meeting with Mrs. Jones. She is Mr. Grey's housekeeper. She will be doing the interview," he says as the elevator lurches to an abrupt stop. I almost jump at the sudden loss of movement. "Just a moment," he says pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Okay," I whisper and he dials a number.

"John, this is Taylor. I thought you got the elevator fixed. Yes I know that, but it's still lurching. I don't care fix it, thank you," he says ending the call and again beckoning me to follow him. I look around as I see only one door in the small hallway. He punches in a code and opens the door for me. I am amazed at the hugeness of the apartment I am standing in. I mean the living room area is bigger than Kate's apartment.

"Taylor," greets an older woman sitting on one of the plush couches.

"Gail, this is Ana. Ana, this is Mrs. Jones," he says as he moves toward another door.

"Taylor, Mr. Grey would like you in his study," she says and I watch him go in another direction leaving me alone with Mrs. Jones.

"Hello," I say as I reach my hand out to her. She gently takes it, and then pours me a cup of water.

"So, Miss. Steele what do you do," she asks.

"I am currently a college student majoring in English. I would like to go into publishing," I say softly embarrassed.

"Well there's nothing to be ashamed in that. You are very educated then," she replies.

"I have a minor in English right now, but at the end of this term I will have majored in English and publishing," I say taking a sip from the water.

"That is good. The job you have applied for is as Mr. Grey's daughter's nanny. You will have to tend to her fully, and only have your scheduled classes off. While Miss. Grey is in school you will be allowed to do what you need to. This position requires you to live here," she was talking when I cut her off.

"Live here, there was no mention of this in the ad," I say hoping not to have made her upset.

"Yes, well it seems that her other nanny was dismissed for being here late and leaving at odd times. You living here will help you to be here when needed. It is a very relaxed job, but requires a lot until you get it down," she says as the front door opens and footsteps are heard. Mrs. Jones stands up.

"Gracie, please come here," she says as a young girl about 7 walks into the room. She is very cute with curly brownish red hair, and the most piercing grey eyes I have ever seen. She walks over to Mrs. Jones.

"Ma'am," she says as she reaches out her hand to me. I shake it, and notice that a man had followed her in. I see that again this man is dressed in a full suit as well. I wonder why they have to be dressed like that, it just seems a little odd to me.

"Sawyer, Mr. Grey is waiting for you with Taylor in his study," she says as Gracie sits down beside her. She begins to take out some books, and begins looking over a calendar with writing over it. I can see her turning pages and notice that she has begun her homework. I thought it was a good sign of how her schedule probably was. Mrs. Jones moves a plate of fruit, crackers and cheese in front of her.

"Thank you," she says and turns back to what she was doing.

"As I was saying, the hours will be mainly 7ish till 8ish, Sawyer will take her to school, and then you will be here or with him when she gets out at 3. Then watch her till her bedtime at 8," Mrs. Jones says as she moves to stand up.

"Where are you going?" I question in a panicking voice that causes Gracie to look up at me.

"I need to start dinner, and I thought you might want to get to know her if you decide to be her nanny," she says as she walks off. I turn my attention back to the girl seated across from me.

"Are you doing homework?" I question already knowing the answer. She looks up at me, and nods. I stand up walking around the table to sit on the floor beside her. She seems to be working and spelling. I use to love spelling when I was in school, though not so much now.

"Are you going to stay?" Gracie asks without looking up from her paper. Her question takes me by surprise.

"I don't know, I have never worked with children before," she cuts me off.

"You seem to be doing alright," she says with a small smile. I look at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I ask really unsure of the meaning behind her words.

"I have met with several nannies, and you're the first one who came over to me and got down to my level," she replies with a smirk. I laugh at that. I guess I never thought about how things would be from a child's perspective. She was sure smart for her age.

I don't know how long we sat there as I helped her with her homework I became aware of how much she wanted someone to be with her. Our attention was called for by Taylor as he walked back into the room followed by a bronze hair man with even more intense grey eyes than the girl who was seated next to me.

"Daddy," she says and makes her way to him. He picks her up, and sits her on his lap. Shit! It was in the small moment of recognizing just who her father was, Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Inc. Damn it, what have I gotten myself into. I am startled though by the fact that he seems to be staring at me in awe or something else.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny**********************

Christian

I hated the thought of having to interview yet another nanny. I mean why the hell isn't their one person out there who doesn't just want to meet me. I have sat through at least 15 different interviews, and each of the women would like to crawl into my bed with me. I sure didn't think any of them were my taste especially when I have a submissive to keep me busy. Really are there no decent women out there.

Ugh! The next interview is with an Anastasia Steele, 22. She is currently enrolled at the local University majoring in English. Good God, she is going to be the most boring person so far. Let's see what is on my schedule, nothing. I know I'll have Mrs. Jones do it. I walk into the kitchen and sit down next to Gracie at the island. She is currently eating her breakfast.

"How's my baby girl?" I question as I steal one of her grapes. She looks up from her breakfast at me.

"Daddy," she says as she smiles at me.

"Are you going to have a good day?" I ask as I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I plan on it. I just hope Macy isn't on one of her trips," she whispers the last bit. Right Macy Lindsay was a mean girl in her class. Her family was of old money, and they spoiled the girl more than anything else. I thought that they would be friends, but no Macy drives her crazy.

"Mrs. Jones, I would like you to interview Anastasia Steele today. I would, but I am tired of the women drooling all over me," I say trying to sound very serious.

"Daddy, if you rub some mud on your face the women wouldn't look at you anymore," Gracie says as she crunches on her toast. I look to Mrs. Jones then to Taylor who both have huge smirks on their faces. Of course Gracie says the strangest things at times.

"I'll try to remember that the next time I have a problem," I say as I bend down to kiss her. There isn't a day that goes by that I would turn without her. I know I work long hours, go out of town for business, but wouldn't trade anything about my life because I wouldn't have this little girl right now without it. Yes, my life sometimes hinders me from being the best dad, but it also helps me to cope with the need for control.

"Mr. Grey, I would love to interview her for you. What time is it?" she says picking up Gracie's dishes.

"Taylor will be brining her around 2:30; hopefully she'll last long enough to meet Gracie," I say sarcastically.

"Oh, Mr. Grey, who knows she might just be the one we have been waiting for," she replies with a smile.

"Not going to hold my breath. Gracie you ready," I ask as I grab my briefcase and her bag.

"Yes," she says as she jumps down from the barstool.

"Come on, Sawyer," she calls out as she races by the security room. Sawyer peeks out the door just in time to see her fly by him. He is out the door following close behind her. I laugh at the fact that she keeps that man on his toes.

"I think she needs another person to keep her under control," Taylor says as he pushes the call button for the elevator. We just missed Gracie and Sawyer.

"I agree," I say as we get on the elevator. As it comes to a halt it lurches. I look to Taylor who is already on his phone talking fast and harshly toward someone. I look over to him and he just shrugs.

"Gracie, come on, and get in the car," Sawyer is saying to my daughter as she stands her ground. God, that child loves to drive that man crazy, but it does bring very funny remarks and endearing comments from him. I think though it's a game they have created without even knowing it.

"Grace," I say. She turns toward me smiling sweetly as she jumps into the SUV. Sawyer looks over at me, and then gets into the passenger side of the SUV. I give a little chuckle knowing Grace loves to drive him crazy. Taylor shuts the door as soon as I climb in. I strap Grace in her seat and then buckle myself in.

"Daddy, will I be going to grandma and grandpa's afterschool," she asks as she turns toward me.

"No, there is one more nanny coming today. I was hoping for you to meet her. So Sawyer will be picking you up and bringing you back Escala," I say as I reach for my phone.

"Grey," I snap.

"Mr. Grey, I just got off the phone with HR services and it seems that a Rosa Nelson and she is filing a suit with you," Ros says. I hate when people think suing me is going to get some cash from me.

"Ros, send the details to Andrea and I'll talk with HR after I looked over the file," I say ending the call.

"Sawyer get me the info about Miss. Nelson, I think she was Gracie's nanny a few months ago," I say

"Sir, she was the one that was let go for sneaking her boyfriend into the apartment," he says. That was what I thought, but wasn't sure. Gracie's nannies don't tend to last very long because they don't get along wither or just nag the hell out of me.

"Right, send me the videos of her in the apartment so I can view them and then speak with HR," I say just as we pull into Gracie's school.

"I'll see you later daddy," she says as Taylor opens her door, and she kisses me bye. I watch her as she walks around the car.

"Sir," Taylor says as he renters the SUV.

"Grey House," I say as I look over the information that was sent over to me about Anastasia Steele. She seems like a well rounded woman; especially considering her childhood. I mean she lost her dad early in life, mom remarried several times till she finally decides to live with her step-father Ray Steele. She has a small about of debt, and very little cash. She lives with a roommate; Kate Kavanagh. That name sounds so familiar. I am deep in thought as Taylor pulls the SUV into my parking spot at Grey House.

I get out of the SUV and make my way to the elevator. Several people get on and off during the course of the 21 floors. I hate that I wanted to be normal when there really isn't anything normal about me. I should have had a private elevator put in so that I wouldn't have to watch the women drool over me as we share the elevator. Luckily for me the no on gets on after the 18th floor and I have the space all to myself. I jump at the sound of the doors opening as I see Andrea standing close to her desk holding out the offending file.

"Anything new for me," I ask as I slip into my office and she follows closely.

"Yes, Mr. Sawyer said he would have videos sent to your email for you to view. He also said that he went back to Gracie's school, that he had a strange feeling," she said as she placed a cup of coffee on my desk. A strange feeling always meant something to Sawyer. I know from experience that he is totally right for my daughter because the feeling is probably her getting into trouble.

"Thank you, let Ros know I am in if she needs anything, but if not don't interrupt me," I say opening up my desktop. I see that Sawyer indeed sent several videos to me. I spend the next four hours watching the videos, and making notes of all the different this Miss. Nelson did or didn't do. I am about to view another clip when my phone rings.

"Grey," I snap not even looking at the caller ID.

"Sir," Taylor says trying to gage my reaction.

"What Taylor," I question.

"Mrs. Jones has called to say Mrs. Lincoln is at the apartment throwing a fit to see you and refuses to leave," he says. Then again this could be the feeling as well. God, I hate it when she invades my space, but she helped me out of a hard time in my life.

"Alright, I'll be done in 5 minutes," I say hanging up. Damn it can't I catch a little slack once in a while. The drive from Grey House to Escala wasn't long enough because before I knew it Taylor was pulling into my spot. Great! The ride up the elevator went a little better than it had earlier this morning, but still wasn't as smooth as it should have been.

I could smell her perfume before I even saw her. I hated it when she came over, and began to make me feel so out of control. She thought she owned me even when I told her otherwise. Ugh! What did I have to do to get her to understand I wasn't hers?

"Christian, darling," she purrs as she sees me enter the living room.

"What do you want?" I snap. I know she is just lonely, but God can't the woman take a hint that I didn't want her. Sure, there was a time I thought I was in love with her, but I out grew it as I outgrew her.

"Oh, not in a good mood. Well maybe I can help with that," she says as she walks toward me.

"No, I don't need your help. I will only ask once again, what do you need Elena," I snap again. I notice that both Gail and Taylor have disappeared, those traitors.

"Well I was wondering how the search for a new nanny was going. I mean you seem to let each one I have tried to help you with go," she says as she comes closer to me. Yeah, I have only because they have tried to get into my pants instead of doing their job. I mean they were hired to watch my daughter not me.

"Elena, I have no time for you other than business. So tell me does this have anything to do with the Saloons because if it doesn't don't let the elevator close on you," I say as I walk toward the wine bottle on the counter.

"What has happened to us?" she snaps as she perches herself on the counter. Mental note have Gail clean it before we eat on it again, I really don't need this right now.

"There is no us, and there hasn't been for 6 years. You helped me during a time in my life when I needed it, but all that is over now. I have a life and it doesn't involve you," I say as I walk out of the kitchen and into my study. I flip on the computer and watch her gather her belongings and leave. I hated it. I just wasn't into her the way she was in me. Ugh!

I watched a little while later as Taylor left. He would be going to get Miss. Steele from her place. Gail must have sensed I wanted something because there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I say. She enters the room carrying a small serving platter with fresh fruit and a sub along with another glass of wine. Oh God how she knew me. I got lucky when I hired her.

"Sir," she says as she places the platter on my desk.

"When Taylor and Sawyer comes back let them know I want to see them in here," I say picking up the sub.

"Yes, sir," she says as she moves toward the door.

"Gail, just ask questions of Miss. Steele. I think the test will lie within Gracie," I say as she exits the office. Then I have nothing more to do but wait for everyone to come back. I am writing up a report to send to HR about Miss. Nelson when I see Taylor followed by Miss. Steele. Shit, she was a brown haired girl. Damn it, I felt myself getting hard. Her eyes seemed to be frozen as I watched her on the screen.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny**********************

A/N: I am revising the past chapters as I have decided I might be changing some minor details in the direction that want to go with this story. I hope you all with stick with me. I will though post another chapter by the end of the week.-jaymelynn


	2. Christian 2

Christian

I hated that my body was feeling the way it did. I mean I didn't even know this woman from anyone else. I watched intently as Gail introduced herself and they got right to the interview. Taylor walked into the study without even knocking which he knew exactly what I was doing.

"Sir," Taylor says as he sits across from me.

"Do you have the NDA made out," I ask.

"Yes, Mrs. Jones cleaned the room that is right next door to Gracie and set it up for her, if she takes the job. I have all the paperwork for a credit card and even a person lined up for security," he says knowing full well that I would want her treated just like Gracie because my daughter would be spending a lot of her time with the nanny and I wouldn't want anything to go wrong.

"She might not want the security, Sawyer might be enough right now for the both of them," I say watching now how she perceives my daughter as she enters the room. Sawyer walks into the office waiting for any instructions.

"Sir," he says.

"Take a seat," I say. "What are your thoughts about Miss. Steele," I continue.

"I think she seems a little quiet," Sawyer says glancing from me to Taylor.

"I agree with Luke on that, she is kind of timid in her manners and how she presents herself," Taylor states as we watch Gail get up from her spot and leave the room. I see Miss. Steele talking to my daughter and then Gracie give a small smile. Then something that none of the other nannies or interviewers did Miss. Steele stood up and walked around to Gracie and sat down beside her.

"She's the one," I state matter of factly.

"She seems to have captured Gracie," Sawyer says as I begin to stand up.

"Thank you gentlemen," I say clearing my throat preparing myself to actually confront the woman in the other room, both men exit before I can muster up the courage to just walk out there. I mean come on it's just another woman, and she is in my house. Get it together Grey.

I walk toward the kitchen area to see Taylor give Gail a look and then watch as Sawyer enters the security room. Taylor moves around to the great room and clears his throat as I follow behind him. I watched stunned as Miss. Steele and Gracie are quietly working on some dot game. Then Gracie looks toward us and jumps up.

"Daddy," she says as I pick her up and sit down on the couch opposite of where they were just seated. I watch as some kind of knowledge passed through Miss. Steele. She does not look happy about it.

"Miss. Steele," I say reaching my hand out like a peace offering not even knowing what I did to make her look so uncomfortable now, when moments ago she was as happy as a lark.

"Mr. Grey, you have a wonderful home," she says taking her hand all too soon from mine. I felt a slight shock go through me as our fingers first touched. The tingling sensation went right to my groin, not again. What is this woman doing to me? I feel like I am crumbling under a spell.

"Mr. Grey, dinner is ready," Gail says as she walks back into the great room. Gracie looks back toward Miss. Steele.

"Can Ana stay for dinner?" she asks moving to get off of my lap.

"Ana," I ask playing dumb.

"Daddy, Ana is the nanny," she says moving toward her and pulling her hand toward the kitchen without even waiting for me answer.

"Well if she wants to," I mutter as they are already half way out of the room.

"I really don't want to impose," she says stopping in her tracks, but not letting Gracie's hand go. I liked this thought; she did seem to want to be here for her.

"I think that would be nice, it would give you some time to get to know us better," I say trying to relax the tension in my groin.

Once we are all seated at the dining room table Gracie begin to drown Miss. Steele with all the little tid bits of her life from school to her favorite things, what she dislikes and how she is always one step ahead of Sawyer. I just listen to the two of them talking. I have never seen anyone take such an interest in my daughter like this except for family.

Miss. Steele seems to be hanging on every single word Gracie says. I haven't even noticed Gail taking the dishes away and them being replaced by a slice of red velvet cake with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. I am just so memorized by this brown haired woman that I am lost in a daydream.

"_Sir," she says as she is bent over the brown leather couch in the playroom. I grab onto her braid and pull it tight. She lets out a moan. I take the whip that was in my hand and carefully drag it up her back._

"_Hush!" I demand as I slap the whip up against her backside getting her to jump a little from the impact and sound. I check her binds as I rub my fingers around her clitoris making it wet, getting it ready for my silver balls._

"Daddy," I hear as the daydream is ended by my daughter's peculiar look of interest on her face.

"Huh," I stumble out.

"Where you sleeping daddy, you have drool on your face," she says making me wipe the drool off of my face. Damn it, I just daydreamed about the woman in front of right in front of my 7 year old daughter, I am a horrible father.

"Yes, I think I was. I have had a busy day, but so have you. Gail," I call out.

"Sir," she says as she enters the room.

"Would you help Gracie with her bath, I need to have a talk with Miss. Steele and see what her plans are," I say as I stand up to kiss my little girl.

"Yes, Sir," Gail says as she reaches for Gracie's hand.

"Will you come and read me a story before I go to sleep," she asks as I move around the table.

"Of course, I will be in there as soon as I get things taken care of with Miss. Steele," I say as I watch Gail lead her off. "Miss. Steele would you follow me into my study," I say reaching out my hand. She gets up, but refuses my hand. I open the door and walk over behind my desk and sit down. She sits in one of the chairs in front of me.

"I would like the job, but don't think I can work for you Mr. Grey," she says without even meeting my eyes. What the fuck? She would take the job, but won't because of me. Who the hell is she to judge me?

"Why?" I snap.

"You are a mean man," she says still staring down at her fingers.

"I don't even know you and you're sitting there judging me," I snap back getting pissed off. I just want to spank her butt right now and whip her into shape.

"My friend came home the other day after interviewing you and cried herself to sleep because you were so mean to her," she snaps back glaring into my eyes. Shit. I am trying to think of having an interview.

"Katherine Kavanagh," I say recalling that the questions she was asking and how they made me upset, especially when she asked if I was gay or not.

"Yes, she is my best friend and roommate," she says picking up her purse from the ground. She was on her feet ready to walk out the door. She was going to walk out of my life and for some selfish reason I just couldn't let her go. I needed her.

"Please wait," I say as I stand up and walk around my desk to stop her from going. "Just hear me out and then decide," I say ushering her back to her seat.

"You have 5 minutes," she says as she sits back down.

"You have seemed like a nice woman, and my daughter really likes you. I would do just about anything to keep her happy. I have interviewed several nannies and you just seem to mesh with her. I mean you were at her level. No one else even dared to go to her, they all just stand close or sit opposite of her, not you though," I say as I run my hands through my messy hair.

"I bet there are more qualified nannies out there than me," she mutters.

"Probably, but I saw a sparkle in Gracie's eye this afternoon that I haven't seen in a long time. She likes you honestly. Please consider the job for Gracie and not me," I say relenting some of my control. She was totally messing with my mind and it was driving me stir crazy.

"Fine, I'll think about it," she says.

"Good, the job requirements have already been given to you by Mrs. Jones so I think that is covered. You will have health benefits, the use of one of the cars in the garage, a Blackberry, a room, meals with us, and this card," I say as I slide the Amex across to her. She looks at it for a moment and then back at me.

"What is it?" she questions.

"I have set up an account for you to purchase things you might need for your room, or if you are out with Gracie and she wants something this is for that use," I say looking at the NDA.

"Is this all included with the salary," she questions.

"No, the salary is $15,000 a month that is for anything else above and beyond that" I say. She looks dumbfounded at me.

"I don't need all that extra stuff," she says quietly.

"I know that, but I always treat the staff or help with the utmost respect. Miss. Steele, what I am giving you isn't going to break me. I know you won't go on a shopping spree, but you do have needs and might want something and that is for those times," I say softly. She only nods her head.

"Okay," she says almost broken.

"I need you to sign a NDA and some other paperwork," I say passing several papers over to her. She begins to read the papers and starts signing them. After she has read the finished signing the last one, she pushes them back to me. I reach into my desk and pull out her Blackberry and hand it over to her.

"Can I say goodnight to Gracie," she asks softly.

"Of course, I'll show you to your room as well. I guess you can move your belongings over when you have a free day," I say as I show her out of the study past Gracie's room to hers.

She walks into the room; it is painted a soft blue. There is a queen size bed in the middle of the room on the wall of windows. She has a small dresser, a nightstand and plenty of room for whatever else she might want. On her bed is a laptop already set up waiting for her to use.

"This is too much," she says hoarsely.

"No it's not. I want to make sure you're comfortable. This is nothing," I say moving toward her, but stopping because I remember she isn't mine.

"Thank you," she says softly.

"Since you are still in college, you might want to get a desk and other things for your room to make it feel more personal," I say.

"Yes, sir," she says not even knowing what those words do to me.

"Why don't you say good night to Gracie and we'll see you tomorrow," I say walking out of the room. We both went next door and Gracie had her read her a book and then they said their goodbyes. I walked Miss. Steele to the elevator.

"Have a good night," I say as I watch Sawyer climb into the elevator with her.

"You too, Sir," she says as the doors close. Damn it. I have never felt this lost or in need before. I go to my bathroom and strip down to nothing. I get into the hot warm and begin to jerk off, something I haven't done since I was a teenager. Then I headed for bed and for once I dreamed of Miss. Steele without the nightmares that usually plague me.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny**********************


	3. Ana 2

A/N: This is Ana's point of view during the office conversation.

Ana

Okay, what is it that made me say 'yes' to dinner with the Grey's. Oh, right the little girl seated next to me. She seems to be a force to reckon with. I also like the fact that she seems to have everyone in this apartment right where she wants them to be. Over the course of dinner I learn more about her than I thought a person should know. I looked over to Mr. Grey a few times and he seemed lost in his own world.

It's hard to believe that he is only in his late 20's, he seems like he had to grow up fast. I have wanted to ask several times where Gracie's mother was, but thought it was best not to ask. I caught myself several times being memorized by her, she is just a sweet little girl. I couldn't understand why anyone couldn't get along with her.

"Daddy," It wasn't until Gracie spoke that word did I look back to him. He had some drool hanging out of his mouth. I wanted to laugh, but didn't want to think about what was on his mind to cause him to drool.

"Huh," he stumbles out before looking up at his daughter.

"Where you sleeping daddy, you have drool on your face," she says causing him to give a small smile to her as he uses his napkin to wipe it off his mouth.

"Yes, I think I was. I have had a busy day, but so have you. Gail," he calls out looking around the room for her, but not seeing her.

"Sir," she says as she enters the room.

"Would you help Gracie with her bath, I need to have a talk with Miss. Steele and see what her plans are," he says as he softly kisses his daughters head.

"Yes, Sir," Gail says as she reaches for Gracie's hand.

"Will you come and read me a story before I go to sleep," she asks as he moves around toward the end of the table

"Of course, I will be in there as soon as I get things taken care of with Miss. Steele," he says. "Miss. Steele would you follow me into my study," he replies curtly as he holds out his hand.

Of course I refuse it. Why would I want to touch him? I have heard about what people think of him and even talked with Kate about him since she interviewed him and all.

"I would like the job, but don't think I can work for you Mr. Grey," I say as I sit down in the chair opposite of where he just sat down.

"Why?" he snaps dumbfounded. I don't think that look suit him very well. I mean he may make people stumble over him like he is some God or what not, but I will not fall for this man's act. Right, all men put on acts just to get some, and he seems to have a daughter due to that reason.

"You are a mean man," I say twisting my fingers in knots because he seems to have a strange reaction to my words as I speak them.

"I don't even know you and you're sitting there judging me," he snaps back rudely at me. He seems to at times have multiple personalities.

"My friend came home the other day after interviewing you and cried herself to sleep because you were so mean to her," I snap back knowing that two can play at this game. I laugh at my words knowing full well Kate did no such thing at all. She in fact was very startled by some of the things she had to look up due to him not wanting to answer questions, but my favorite was the description of the way he reacted when she asked him if he was gay. He had a look of utter shock and pure rage glowing in his eyes.

"Katherine Kavanagh," he says looking a little bit out of sorts.

"Yes, she is my best friend and roommate," I say picking up my purse and moving to get up to leave this room.

"Please wait," he says as he quickly makes his way between me and my only escape. "Just hear me out and then decide," he says ushering me back to the chair I was just sitting in.

"You have 5 minutes," I say cautiously as I take my seat. I would have left right then and there, but I did really like his daughter and she seemed to really trust me.

"You have seem like a nice woman, and my daughter really likes you. I would do just about anything to keep her happy. I have interviewed several nannies and you just seem to mesh with her. I mean you were at her level. No one else even dared to go to her, they all just stand close or sit opposite of her, not you though," he says as he runs his hands through his already messy head of hair. He probably does that more often than not.

"I bet there are more qualified nannies out there than me," I mutter trying not to sound too interested.

"Probably, but I saw a sparkle in Gracie's eye this afternoon that I haven't seen in a long time. She likes you honestly. Please consider the job for Gracie and not me," he says as he shuffles in his seat.

"Fine, I'll think about it," I say knowing if he asked me to sign something I would do so knowing that it wasn't for him, but her. She needed someone to listen to her and for some reason she chose me. I may not be the best nanny, since I haven't really done that sort of thing, but I do know how to take care of a child. I did do a lot of babysitting through high school.

"Good, the job requirements have already been given to you by Mrs. Jones so I think that is covered. You will have health benefits, the use of one of the cars in the garage, a Blackberry, a room, meals with us, and this card," he tells me as he slides a black card across to me. I actually don't understand what I need a credit card for when I pick it up to look at it.

"What is it?" I question flipping the card in my hand.

"I have set up an account for you to purchase things you might need for your room, or if you are out with Gracie and she wants something this is for that use," he says as he picks up another sheet of paper.

"Is this all included with the salary," I question not really knowing what to expect. I guess maybe I should have asked Kate more questions about this sort of thing.

"No, the salary is $15,000 a month that is for anything else above and beyond that" he says as my mouth drops open. He is going to pay me $15,000 a month just to look after his daughter for a few hours a day and on weekends. Is this guy for real?

"I don't need all that extra stuff," I say sheepishly.

"I know that, but I always treat the staff or help with the utmost respect. Miss. Steele, what I am giving you isn't going to break me. I know you won't go on a shopping spree, but you do have needs and might want something and that is for those times," he says softly maybe a little too softly. All I can do is nod my head trying to take everything he is saying in.

"Okay," I say brokenly having a hard time controlling my voice.

"I need you to sign a NDA and some other paperwork," he says as he passes the papers to me. I take my time as I read them carefully and then begin to sign each one of them. I did take notice that I can terminate my contract at anytime if I wanted to, so at least I did have a way out if I wanted one. As I signed the last paper I slid them back across the desk to him. He reaches into a drawer and pulls out a phone and hands it to me. I look at the phone and notice it's an expensive thing. Damn it, I hate things like this.

"Can I say goodnight to Gracie," I ask softly before realizing the words had already left my mouth.

"Of course, I'll show you to your room as well. I guess you can move your belongings over when you have a free day," he says as we exit the study and walk toward a hallway. I notice the first door is ajar knowing from the décor that it was Gracie's, but he led me to the next room.

I am so in love with the soft blue paint of the room as I walk into it. The room is bigger than probably Kate's and my room at her apartment. The bed is in the middle of the wall of windows, but I would move it to the wall with the door so that I could actually look out the windows. There is a small dresser and a nightstand. There is plenty of room for a desk or even a sitting area. There were so many possibilities to this room. I noticed the laptop on the bed as I went to look out the windows.

"This is too much," I say with tears in my eyes.

"No it's not. I want to make sure you're comfortable. This is nothing," he says as he takes a step closer to me but stops.

"Thank you," I say.

"Since you are still in college, you might want to get a desk and other things for your room to make it feel more personal," he says. Thankfully I had already thought that far ahead.

"Yes, sir," I say as he let a smile grace his face briefly before going back to his cold stare.

"Why don't you say good night to Gracie and we'll see you tomorrow," he says as we walk out of the room. We both walk into Gracie's room to see that she was already in bed waiting for her daddy, but when she saw me she almost jumped out of the bed. I read her part of the chapter in the story they were reading and then Mr. Grey read the other part. He walked me to the elevator.

"Have a good night," he says as a man gets in with me.

"You too, Sir," I say as the doors are closing.

"Miss. Steele," the man next to me says as he puts his hand out to me. I shake it.

"You know my name, shouldn't I get yours," I say looking directly at him.

"Right, of course where are my manners. I am Sawyer," Sawyer says as the elevator doors open once again.

"First name or last," I ask really trying to figure out this whole situation.

"Last," he says as he pushes the key in his hand and lights blink on a vehicle in front of us. It looks like the same SUV that Mr. Taylor had picked me up in.

"You are Gracie's bodyguard, are you mine as well," I ask.

"Yes, ma'am," he says as he begins to pull into traffic.

"My name is Ana or Miss. Steele, not ma'am," I say a little agitated by the shortness of him. I watch out the window as the traffic comes and goes until he finally parks in front of Kate's apartment building.

"I will pick you up tomorrow around 6' o clock, so that you will be back in time to help with Gracie's morning routine," he says as he gets out of the SUV and opens my door.

"I guess," I mutter.

"Miss. Steele, good night," he says as he gets back in the SUV and drives away. I am left with a numb feeling and not ready for the Kate interview when I open the door to the apartment. I take my time going up the stairs and opening the door knowing full well Kate was probably lying in wait for me. Sure enough she was on the couch surrounded by papers and articles typing away at her computer. She looked up at me with one eyebrow arched up.

"So, did you get a job," she questions.

"Yes," I say as I try to walk past her, but then she jumps up.

"So tell me about it," she presses. I look at her knowing that she isn't going to let it go. So I sit down in the chair.

"It's for Christian Grey," I say as I watch her eyes almost bug out of her head.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny**********************


	4. AnaChristian

A/N: I will try to keep the repetitive issues in order. I just like to write from multiple points of views.

Ana

I knew the look in Kate's eyes when I said that the job was for Christian Grey. It was the look she got before a big breakthrough happened on a story that she was working on. She was on the verge of something golden and I was her ticket into the party.

"You what?" she gasped out after a minute.

"I took the job of being his daughters' nanny," I said.

"So the rumors of him having a child are true. I mean sure he's been seen out with one, but nothing really mentioned she was his. Wow, do you know what a front page article this could be. It could totally make my career," she was carrying on when I had to kind of nudge her back to reality.

"Kate, there is no story. I work for him. You will have to get your exclusive another way," I snap at her a little agitated that she was going on about this. I mean didn't she even stop for a moment and consider that this wasn't just about him, but a 7 year old girl as well. That was what bothered me the most.

"Steele, there has to be a reason why he hardly takes her out, I mean come on," she whines.

"I said no, I will not help you get your story. I have to get something's together for tomorrow," I say standing up and walking into my room. I wasn't going to take everything because I might need to come back here for some alone time or girls time. I wasn't ready to give up my whole life right now and this seemed like the one thing I could keep. I don't know how long a had been packing things or going through what I wanted to take with me, but I felt like someone was watching me.

"You're moving out," Kate asks stunned.

"Not totally, the position calls for me to live there. Yet, I find myself only taking what I need because I know this is the place that feels like home," I say as I walk over to her and hug her tightly.

"I do hope you don't become some high rolling snob on me," Kate says as she passes me a pint of Ben and Jerry's. I laugh because we spent a lot of late nights eating ice cream and stressing over our long days at school. She knew me not like a best friend, but a sister. They spent the rest of the night talking and making plans for the next week for school and just to hang out. I was dead set on not being locked up and away just because of my job.

I wasn't sure what time it was until banging on the front door woke me from my sleep. I pulled on my robe and went to answer the door. As I opened it I saw the kitchen clock read 6:00. I knew exactly who was on the other side on the door.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer greeted me with a small nod.

"I am packed, just not dressed," I say looking between him and the door.

"Will 5 minutes be enough," he asks as he moves inside the door. Only thing I can do is nod. He shuts the door and stands there as I walk back into my room and get dressed in jeans and a blue sweater. I brush my hair quickly and pull it back into a ponytail. I grabbed my suitcase and overnight bag and head into the living room. Kate is standing there in her robe talking to Sawyer, but not getting much information out of him.

As the last of my things are placed into the trunk of the SUV, he slides into the driver's seat and begin talking to someone on the other end of his phone. I watch the Seattle sky as the sun is just barely rising. All the different reds, oranges and yellows just seem so bright at this time of the morning. I didn't even notice us pulling into the underground parking garage until I feel the car stopping.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he opens my door. He grabs my two bags and leads the way to the elevator. The ride up to the apartment was quiet. As the doors open a little body jumps into the elevator bright eyed and wide awake.

"You came back," Gracie says as she hugs onto me. Sawyer looks down at her and then at me and shakes his head.

"Great, now I have two look after the both of them," I hear him muttering as he exits the elevator with my belongings.

"So, what are you doing up so early," I ask as she holds my hand and we walk off the elevator together, getting a weird look from her dad as we walk into the great room.

"Gracie, what are you doing up," he asks surprised by it I guess.

"I wanted to be ready when Ana came over here this morning," she squeaks out blushing at her admission. I feel bad for her being put on the spot like that.

"Miss. Grey, your breakfast is ready," Mrs. Jones says as she comes into the room.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you going to eat with us?" she questions me. I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying no so I just nod to her and let her pull me toward the kitchen.

Gracie is seated on the barstool between her father and me. Mrs. Jones places plates of pancakes and eggs in front of each of us. I see some fresh fruit and reach for it at the same time that Mr. Grey does and our hands touch. I feel a tingling sensation shooting through my hand as I pull it away quickly.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"No need to be sorry, we will be eating together for some time so its okay," he says as he pushes the bowl towards me after taking some grapes. I grab a few strawberries and some orange slices before pushing it back in the middle of the counter.

"Where does everyone else eat?" I ask.

"The staff has their own quarters on the other side of the apartment," he says as he turns the page of his newspaper.

"I am staff, so should I be eating there," I ask blushing a little out of embarrassment.

"No, daddy," Gracie shouts as she pushes her plate away from in front of her.

"Gracie, don't shout at me. I think I already told you that Miss. Steele was welcomed to eat with us as long as you behaved. Please settle down, and I am not asking finish your breakfast," Mr. Grey says as he pushes the plate back in front of her. Mrs. Jones has re-entered the room. I push my chair out and begin to pick up my plate.

"I can do that, Miss. Steele," she says as she reaches for my plate.

"I can wash up my dishes," I say as I try to take back my plate.

"Miss. Steele, may I have a word with you in my study," Mr. Grey says as he is now standing up looking directly at me.

"Fine," I say following him to his study feeling like a child being called into the principal's office.

"I think we need to get something's cleared up," he says as he sits down.

"Like what," I snap as I sit down. He looks like I just hit him, but before he answers he shakes his head.

"You are not just a member of my staff. I think you already know my daughter considers you her friend so long as she wishes for you to be with us you will be here. Next, Mrs. Jones job is housekeeper, she cooks and cleans. That is her job. If you would like to cook something or bake something please clear it with her. I don't want you to feel out of place here at all, this is now your home as much as the rest of us," he says as he looks at me.

"Yes, sir," I say.

"Okay, you will be going with Gracie over to my parent's house for the weekend. She spends three weekends at their house and I have her here the last weekend of the month. I have a friend that comes and stays with me during the time she spends at my parent's house," he says as he puts a few files in his case.

"I will always be going with her," I ask.

"If they decide you aren't needed you are welcome to come back here. I do though hope for this weekend you would stay with her. I don't know if you know this or not, but Gracie is a smart child. She just has a hard time making friends, but with you she hit it off with you the moment you sat down with her. I am hoping havin you here will help her out of her shell," he says as he stands up.

"Yes, sir," I say again. I walk out of the study to be greeted by Gracie with her ear up against the door. "I see you," I say as I reach out to get her, but she runs off. I decide to chase after her only to rush into Taylor.

"Miss. Steele," he says as he reaches down to help me up.

"I am so sorry, I was trying to catch Gracie," I stutter out as I see Mr. Grey staring intently at us.

********************Fifty Shades Nanny*************************

Christian

I knew that telling Miss. Steele about Gracie would help her better understand my daughter, but I wasn't just yet ready to let her know all about my sordid lifestyle and how fucked up I was. Gracie liked her as a friend and she needed one badly so for her sake I wasn't going to scare this one away. Plus there was something more to this woman than meets the eye. The way she says, "yes, sir" just makes my groin throb. I mean she might just be what I needed, but I couldn't have her.

I am stunned to see Miss. Steele on the floor and Taylor helping her up. Just the thought of his hands holding hers make me mad. He looks up at me and catches my eye. There was nothing going on between them, but still his hands.

"That girl is a tricky one to catch," I say as she turns around to look at me.

"I am finding that out," she says as we both catch sight of Gracie being lead back into the area by Sawyer. He seemed out of breath.

"I caught her just before she left, sir," he says as I look to Gracie who just has a smirk on her face and one eyebrow arched at me testing me to see what I would say.

"Very well, I think it is time to get going," I say letting the whole mess go.

"Come on, Ana," Gracie shouts as she grabs Ana's hand and rushes back out the entry way that Sawyer just ushered her through. I had my work cut out for me. Ana would be the death of me.

Sawyer drove Miss. Steele and Gracie to school, while Taylor drove me to work. My mind was mile elsewhere when I looked out the window of my office to see that it was almost dark. I packed up my things and went down to meet Taylor in the garage. My weekend would be starting in just a few hours. I could wash myself of Anastasia Steele and bury myself deep within Laura.

When I got home I went up to my room and changed my clothes. I went to my playroom and found Laura kneeling in her position waiting for me. I felt my cock begin to stiffen at the thought of gaining some control over her. I begin my pulling her up by her braid and then leading her to the brown leather bench and handcuffing her into place. I had a dead hard on and would need several activities to get rid of it, but my mind kept going to the brown haired blue eyed woman in charge of my daughter. Shit, this was going to be a long weekend.

********************Fifty Shades Nanny*************************

Ana

It has been two weeks since I started working for Christian Grey and they have been the best and the worst two weeks of my life. I enjoying working with his daughter, but he seems cold and distant at times that it scares me sometimes. Then at night I hear screaming coming from his room, but no one ever mentions it. I have spent time with both Jose and Kate, but not as much as I would like to have. I am currently waiting for Gracie with Sawyer to get out of school.

We will be heading to Grace and Carrick's house for the weekend. They are such wonderful people and very loving parents. I really like them. The way they treat Gracie you can tell just how important she is to them. They don't talk much about Mr. Grey except when their other children are Mia and Elliot is around. I like the two of them. They are both so very different than Mr. Grey.

"Ana, darling how are you doing this afternoon." Grace asks as I step out of the SUV. I give her a big smile as I take Gracie's hand and help her out of the SUV.

"Yes, I did. Although school was such a bore," I say with a slight smug smile.

"I bet it was that English teacher," she says as she laughs. I had told her on many accounts how boring the same lecture he gave over and over. She told me of how everybody usually has at least one boring retardant teacher over the course of their schooling. She told me a story about one of her medical professor's who was so old and boring that all his students passed his class whether they showed up or not. We both had a good laugh about it. She was someone that I just connected with.

Gracie had led me up to her room. We shared the room which was fine by me, but Mr. Grey didn't like the idea at first. Yet, his 7 year old out tricked him into thinking it was his idea. His mom and I had a good laugh at how well she can get into his mind and change his words. There were two twin beds in the room with, a nightstand separating them, a desk, and a nice flat screen on the wall. I used the desk most of the time to work on my school work while Gracie would either spend time outside with her grandparents or lie on the bed reading.

"Grandma, I don't feel good," she said as she let go of my hand. I had noticed that she was warm, but thought nothing of it. Grace put her hand on her forehead and then went to pick her up, but Gracie reached for me instead. I could feel them silent plea from Gracie so I picked her up and carried her into the house. Grace led us to a small room off of the kitchen that looked like her study.

"Here, set her down right her," she said motioning for me sit her on a table, but before I could do that Gracie reached over the side of my arm and threw up. Luckily for me she only got my shoes, which I think she was trying to avoid getting it on me. She began to sob into my shoulder and dry heave. I held her tightly to me gently rocking her back and forth until she calmed down.

"Why don't we take her to the bath? I ran a cool bath for her in her room. I think it would be best that if she is sick that you wouldn't stay here," Grace said with a small smile. I knew she didn't want me to leave, but she didn't want me ill either. I carried her up to the bath and quietly told her good-bye and went back into the room where Grace was waiting.

"I will take good care of her Ana. If it wasn't the flu or a bug I would say stay, but I don't think you want sick with finals and what not coming up," she says softly.

"No, I wouldn't want to miss any of that. I just feel bad for leaving her sick like this," I honestly say.

"I know you do, but I think right now she would want you well and not sick," she says smiling. I nod as I pick up my overnight bag and book bag and head downstairs where Mia was just coming into the house.

"Ana, where are you going," she asks questionably.

"Gracie is sick and I am just going to head back to the apartment to study," I say as Sawyer comes into the room.

"Oh, I thought we would have a girl's weekend, but I guess with Gracie out studying is more fun," she says with a smirk. I laugh as Sawyer takes my things from me. I hug her good-bye and promise to set up a lunch date for the next week. I feel a little awkward heading back to the apartment, but Kate isn't home and I don't want to be at the apartment by myself.

Sawyer calls ahead and lets Taylor know I am coming back and to tell Mr. Grey that Gracie was ill, but his mother was taking care of her. As we head back into town Sawyer stops off at a Starbucks and gets me a Carmel Mocha Frappe, my favorite drink. I am amazed at how relaxed he is just to stop off and do something like that without a hundred questions being asked. As he pulls into his spot in the garage I notice a red car of some sorts in the farthest spot belonging to Grey. Great I just remembered his friend would be here. I would finally find out the mystery of Mr. Grey gay or not. Ugh! Kate would kill to be me right now.

********************Fifty Shades Nanny*************************


	5. ChristianAna

Christian

Damn it! I had Laura all strung up and ripe for the plucking, but for some reason I wasn't into the playtime. I decided to just beat her a little bit to give her something to think about. Once I was done flogging her I played with her until she climaxed and then I rubbed her down and took her to her room. I needed something to drink to come down my nerves. I have been all over the place ever since Miss. Steele has come into our lives. But more since I saw Taylor's hands on her. I mean I know he is in love with Gail, but still it dug at me.

"Sir," Taylor says as I enter into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Sawyer behind him.

"Why are you here?" I snap toward Sawyer.

"Miss. Steele is here," Sawyer says as he stands up to exit.

"Why is she here and not at my parents?" I question a little pissed off.

"Gracie is sick, so your mother went into overdrive and sent her back. Miss. Steele has finals coming up and Mrs. Grey reasoned with her she wouldn't be doing anything if she was ill," Sawyer says as he looks to the ground.

"Shit," I say turning around and downing the glass of wine n my hand feeling the burn going down my throat. This isn't something I wanted to ever see. I didn't want her to think badly of me so I had been acting cold toward her, but all the time yearning for her touch.

"Is there something you would like us to do," Taylor asks as he dismisses Sawyer.

"No," I say leaving the room and heading toward my study. I look at the clock and call my mom. I know she would still be up.

"Christian," she says after the second ring.

"How is Gracie?" I question softly trying to keep my voice calm. I wanted to yell at her for not keeping Miss. Steele there, but knew that my mother was right. If she was sick than there would be no one to watch over Gracie.

"She is finally a sleep. She wasn't too happy with me for sending Ana away, even though I tried to reason that she would get sick as well," my mother said laughing.

"Mom, next time I want Miss. Steele to stay there whether Gracie is ill or not. I pay her to look after my daughter," I say.

"Christian, Ana isn't a business deal. She is a human and needs time for herself. I think you should be a little nicer to her; she does take good care of Gracie. Your daughter sees more of her than she does of you," she snaps back at me. I know she is right, but right now I need my control.

"If you feel like that maybe I should send Sawyer and pick her up," I snap back.

"I didn't mean it like that. Christian sometimes she just needs you is all I am saying. I know you love her, but loving her isn't the only thing she needs. Oh, I hate to cut this short, but I need to go," she says ending the conversation.

"Bye," I say as I hang up the phone. I am more frustrated than I was before I called her. I go upstairs and check on Laura who is fast asleep. As I go to the front windows I hear laughter from the security office. I go into my office and turn on my computer. Miss. Steele is in the room with both Taylor and Sawyer. She seems to have been working on something because she has books in front of her, but is listening intently as Sawyer tells her something. She then begins to write it down.

It bothers me that she can be at such ease with them, but not me. I guess it is my own fault I try to keep people at bay. Hell, my mother just told me off for doing that with my daughter. I looked at Gracie's picture on my desk and hated her mother for what she did to me. I love my daughter, but sometimes when I look at her I see her mother. It turns my stomach inside out because I am no more of a dead beat than my mother was. I am hurting an innocent child. Shit!

*******************Fifty Shades Nanny********************

Ana

I felt like Sawyer and Taylor were keeping tabs on me more than they should be, but also liked the help I was getting from Sawyer with my English assignment. Who would have thought that private security would be into literature? He was right now my bouncing board on my final lit assignment of trying to make a connection between realistic and fiction in Poe's age. Some of his thoughts were a little bit out there but helped me to get into my mindset to write outside the box.

"I think I am going to head to bed," I say looking at the clock on the wall. It was past midnight and I planned on getting together with Mia for breakfast, but wouldn't be able to if I let these guys keep me up any later. As I exit the room I notice Mr. Grey sitting behind the Grand Piano playing it. I didn't want to bother him so I quickly snuck past him and down to my room.

I needed to know how Gracie was so I dialed Grace's number even though it was pretty late. I had second thoughts once the phone was on its third ring.

"Hello," she said as she answered the phone.

"I am so sorry for calling so late. I was checking on Gracie," I say softly.

"Oh, Ana, she had a rough time thinking you left her, but I calmed her down," she replies.

"Should I come over?" I question already to change my clothes and head back.

"No, her fever broke an hour ago and she is sleeping right now. I am sure glad to have you call checking up on her, but right now she is sleeping and will probably be out most of tomorrow," she says.

"I think I will come over and check on her after breakfast with Mia," I say as I lay down on my bed.

"I think that would be fine," she states as she whispers something to someone.

"I'll let you go and see you tomorrow," I say as she says good-bye and hangs up. My night is restless and I hear screams and cursing coming from Mr. Grey's room around 3, so I get up to check on him. As I am about to knock on the door a hand reaches out and pulls me away. I go to scream but another hand covers my mouth. I am pulled away from the door and escorted back to my room.

"Miss. Steele, you shouldn't bother him," Taylor says as he lets me go.

"He is having a nightmare, someone should at least make sure he is alright," I state a little upset about being kept in the dark.

"He'll wake up shortly, but you should be in bed. I hear you will be going out tomorrow with Miss. Grey and then going to visit Gracie," he says as he begins to walk out of me room.

"Taylor," I say softly.

"Yes," he replies.

"I worry about Mr. Grey. He seems distant lately and I just wanted to make sure he was alright," I say as I walk over to turn out the light.

"He is fine, just having a nightmare. I will let him know of your concern in the morning," he says as he walks off into the darkness of the apartment. I get comfortable in bed and it seems just as soon as I start to drift off I hear the notes of the piano. I am about to walk out into the great room when I hear voices.

"Mr. Grey shouldn't why are you down here when you could be in bed with me," says a woman's voice.

"Be in the room and in position I will be up there in 5," he says as the woman darts back up the stairs and I watch as Mr. Grey runs his hands through his hair. He sounds so tried as he begins to play another piece. I go back to my room and slip into darkness of my own. I wake the next morning a little tried, but ready to get out of the apartment.

I change into a spring flower dress and comfortable flats for shopping and braid my hair down the back of my head. I put on a little lip gloss. I grab my purse and head out to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I almost drop my purse as I see a woman in the kitchen barely wearing anything at all, but a see through nightgown and fuzzy slippers.

"Hello," I say almost a whisper.

"Who are you?" she questions snapping at me. I just want to turn around and run out the door, but feel a hand grasp my shoulder.

"Laura, this is Miss. Steele. She is Gracie's nanny, upstairs in 5 minutes," he says and she places a plate of food on the counter and then dismisses herself leaving the two of us alone together.

"I am sorry about her," he says letting go of me.

"She's your girlfriend. I understand," I say going to the fridge and pulling out water.

"She isn't my girlfriend. I don't do them, she's an associate of sorts," he stutters out a little flustered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's your business who you do things with, not mine. I am the nanny," I say as I walk out of the room leaving him alone with his thoughts.

*******************Fifty Shades Nanny********************


	6. Heartfelt Hugs

Ana

I felt conflicted by seeing the woman in barely any clothes and how Christian reacted toward her and me. I mean there isn't anything going on between us is there. No, I am his nanny and that is it. I didn't even take his stupid security with me as I left. I just got in the elevator and walked out of the lobby. I knew where I was meeting Mia at, but didn't know how to get there. So I dialed her number and asked her to come pick me up a block from Escala. I knew she wanted to ask me questions, but would probably wait until she got me.

It didn't take her long to show up and she was on the phone when she pulled up to the curb. As soon as I opened the door she hung up the phone. I could tell she wasn't too happy about something and I knew it had to do with her brother and me.

"How are you doing, Ana?" she asked as she pulled out into the traffic.

"I am doing better now," I say really relived for some reason.

"My mom thought it would be better if we stayed in, so we are heading back to our house for breakfast. Plus there is a little girl that is dying to see you," she says with a huge smile that was very contagious.

We chatted about all kinds of things on the drive to her house like how she liked Europe and what she planned on doing in the future. I told her what I wanted to do in the publishing world and she thought it was neat that I was so self driven. She said she envied me a little in the area, since she liked to change her mind all the time. We laughed a lot on the drive. For once I felt relived to be hanging out with another person.

"Ana, I thought you had left me," Gracie shrieks as she jumps up from the couch as she sees me enter the room.

"Wow, you must be feeling much better to be jumping around today," I tease as I hold her tightly.

"No, I don't, but I saw you and well," she trails off as she puts her forehead to mine. She feels slightly warm, but not like she did last night.

"It's okay, next time I will stay no matter what," I say with a small smile as I sit her back on the couch for her to only climb into my lap as I sat down beside her.

"Gracie, honey Anan isn't going anywhere. You could give her some breathing room," Carrick jokes seeing the whole movement unfold in front of him.

"Not a chance," she says as she tries to make herself smaller in my lap. I laugh a little at how Grace is looking at us as she enters the room carrying some juice and crackers.

"I guess Gracie found someone else to sit with," she says as she places the items in front of us.

"Grandma, Ana came back," she says as she picks up the juice.

"I see that, but I don't think she knew she was going to me smothered by a little girl," she says as she places her hand on Gracie's forehead.

"It's okay," I say turning Gracie so that she could eat the crackers without having to twist her body.

"You are so good with her," Mia says as she brings me a cup of hot water with a tea bag.

"I hate to admit it, but she is the first nanny job I have had. I mean in high school I babysat for neighbors, but it was nothing like this," I say brushing her curly hair out of her face.

"Well, you're a natural with her," Carrick says as a lady walks into the room.

"Breakfast is served," she states just as soon as she enters the room she exits it.

"Gracie, why don't you join us? Maybe you could eat some toast," Mia says as she picks up her juice and crackers. Gracie grabs my hand as she gets out of my lap and we follow everyone else into the dining area. I am in the seat next to Gracie; she is talking so animatedly none of us notice Mr. Grey standing in the doorway watching us.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny*********************

Christian

I am so flustered by what just happened. I mean what the hell was she thinking talking to me like that. It didn't matter to her who I was with because all she was is the nanny. I mean yeah I knew that, but there was something more to her that called to me more than anything else or anyone else did. I thought Elena was the one for me since she got me hooked on all this, but no she couldn't hold a candle to Miss. Steele.

"Taylor," I call out slamming my fork down on the counter losing my appetite.

"Sir," he says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Let Sawyer know I want him to call me as soon as he gets to my parents," I say pushing away from the counter to stand.

"Sir, Sawyer is still here," Taylor says looking a little confused.

"What the hell? Miss. Steele left about 10 minutes ago to meet with my sister," I snap as I walk into the security room.

"Why weren't you watching her?" I snap at Sawyer.

"I was handling a alarm on the balcony, Sir," Sawyer says as he stands up.

"Shit," I say pushing my fingers threw my hair very forcibly. I knew the reason she reacted the way she did was because of Laura. I was going to punish Laura and send her packing. I needed to get my shit together and figure out why I was so enamored with Anastasia Steele.

"Sir," Taylor questions as I move into the office.

"Taylor I want all of Miss. Samson's things packed and shipped to her apartment, get the settlement items in order and have them on my desk for me sign, then escort her out of the building to her car and change the code. I will be ready in 30 minutes. I want to go to my parents' house," I say walking out of the room and up the stairs to where Laura would be waiting for me.

"Miss. Samson you have been a very naughty girl," I say as I pull on her braid to get her standing. I want to beat the hell out of her, but decided for some reason that wouldn't make me feel any better.

"Yes, Sir," she purrs back to me.

"I have decided to end our contract. Taylor will have all your belongings packed and shipped to your apartment. I will have the paper work sent over to you as well. You are not to come back here anymore. Get dressed and Taylor will see you out," I say as I let go of her hair and walk out of the playroom feeling slightly better. I take a shower, shave and get dressed. Taylor is waiting for me as I reenter the great room.

"Taylor," I say as we begin to walk toward the elevator. The ride to my parents' house was quiet except for the background noise of the radio. We had stopped off at a little shop where I got my mother some flowers and picked up a little trinket for Gracie. My mother was right I needed to be a better father to my daughter because right now I wasn't any better than the crack-whore.

"Sir," Taylor says as he opens my door for me.

"Why don't you relax and take a walk or hang out at the dock?" I say as I grab the flowers and trinket. I walk into the house and can hear the chatter of everyone coming from the dining room. I walk toward the area and just stop in the doorway watching as my daughter talks to Ana. It's almost as if they were mother and daughter sharing secrets.

It is in that moment I decide that she is worth the fight. I would do whatever I needed to get her, but was hoping that she could see the real me under all the baggage that I had. My first step would probably be to tell her everything. I just hopped she wouldn't be running from me. I watch for several minutes and then if on cue Miss. Steele turns a little a looks directly at me.

"Sir, would you like to join us," Miss. Steele says. Oh, shit! I am in trouble now because just hearing her say 'sir' makes me so hard. I want to run out of the room like a child, but instead enter the room and hand the flowers to my mom and then hand the heart shaped trinket to Gracie.

"It's beautiful, daddy thank you," she says as she gives me a sideways hug.

"I'm glad you like it. I had a hard time thinking of what to get the little girl that has everything," I say placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"All I need is you daddy," she says as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck and I stiffen a little at the odd sensation coursing through me. I carefully place my hands around her a give her a small squeeze. I have never hugged Gracie like this, but it felt so right. I heard my mother grasp as I held my little girl in my arms beaming with a smile like a lunatic. I look over to Miss. Steele and see a small smile on her lips.

**********************Fifty Shades Nanny*********************


	7. Gracie and the Talk

Ana

Saturday was one of the longest days in my life. I can't believe that Mr. Grey showed up at his parents' house and spent time with his daughter. I mean yes she is his, but he always seemed a little distant toward her. It almost broke me when she told him all she wanted was him. No little child should feel like they have to tell their parents all they needed were them. I held strong for her and promised myself that if I got the chance I would lay into him big time.

"Ana," Gracie says as she gets into the SUV.

"How was school?" I ask grabbing her bag so that she could put her seat belt on. I was surprised that she was well enough to head back to school Monday, but Mr. Grey was very adamant that unless she had a fever still she was going, even more so when Gracie was happy to go. I mean what child enjoys going to school.

"It was fun, we learned all about the frog cycle," she says as she pulled a container out of her bag with a slimy green frog in it.

"Gracie," I say while she just smiles at me.

"It's the class pet. I get to keep it overnight," she says laughing. I could think of several places to put this frog every single one involved Mr. Grey and his bed or shower, maybe even the sink, places in mind are endless. I give her a smirk.

"Does your father know?" I question as she shakes her head and laughs.

"What are you thinking?" I ask as I help her put the container back in her bag.

"Miss. Steele we are here," Sawyer says as he parks in our usual spot. I help Gracie out of the SUV and watch as she walks to the elevator. "Miss. Steele, if I may speak freely," he continues.

"What's on your mind Sawyer?" I question.

"I have to say since you've come on board that little girl seems happier and carefree than before. She even listens better. I wanted to thank you for saying 'yes'," he says as we reach Gracie. She looks at both of us and raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"What," I finally say as we get on the elevator. She pulls me down to her level.

"Are you dating Sawyer?" she questions me seriously. I let a laugh slip. She looks at me with a little anger in her eyes.

"No, Gracie," I say trying to keep from laughing anymore. When the elevator stops she runs out of it and right into her father.

"Slow down Gracie, what's the matter," he questions as she slips through his hands and runs to her room. He looks from her retreating form to the two of us. "What the hell?" he snaps angry.

"It's a misunderstanding," I say not elaborating and walking past him to her room.

"What just happened?" Mr. Grey asks Sawyer as I leave.

"I don't know, Sir," he says probably walking toward the security office. I open Gracie's door to find her crying on the window seat looking out over Seattle. I move toward her cautiously unsure how she would react.

"Gracie, I wasn't laughing at you. I thought your question was funny," I say pulling her books out of her bag and setting them on her desk. I then put the container with the frog in it on her desk as well.

"I thought you liked my…" she stops before she finishes her thought.

"You thought what," I probe, but she doesn't answer me. She wipes her tears away from her face and lets me help her with her homework, but I still feel she is hiding something from me. At dinner she is very quiet hardly speaking only answering questions that her dad asks her with only 'yes' or 'no' answers.

I excuse myself from the table when she does to help her get ready for bed. As I give her a bath and blow dry her hair she is still not talking to me. I decide to question her when I read her story and tuck her in.

"Gracie sweetie, you know that I would never hurt you. I don't understand why you are being so quiet," I say as I push the covers around her.

"It's nothing, Miss. Steele," she says as she turns to face the window. I am floored she has never called me 'Miss. Steele'. I must have done something wrong.

"Gracie, don't call me 'Miss. Steele', I thought we agreed you'd call me 'Ana'," I say as I brush her hair out of her face.

"I thought you liked my daddy," she cries out.

"What?" I ask softly knowing full well what she had just said.

"I thought you would like my daddy, but when I looked back today you were laughing with Mr. Sawyer. I just didn't understand, why you would do that," she says still crying a little.

"Oh, Sawyer and I are co-workers for you. He was mentioning how well you have been lately and was saying it had something to do with me and I thought it was funny, but then when you asked me the question on the elevator. I just laughed because I think of him as a friend that is all. About your daddy, sweetie he doesn't see me like that. I am your nanny nothing more," I say to her. She nods her head.

"I'm sorry then," she says a little embarrassed. I look at her with questioning eyes.

**************Fifty Shades Nanny*****************

Christian

I couldn't believe my ears, my daughter was questioning Miss. Steele about liking me or not. I was going to just walk by, but then that question through me for a loop. I wanted to know the answer just as much as she did. I listened to the conversation and was a little floored about how much my daughter actually knew. She sure watched us enough to form her own opinions. I wondered if she knew anything about my weekend activities. No, I brushed that thought from my mind.

"Mr. Grey," Miss. Steele says as she was exiting the room.

"I was going to say goodnight to Gracie," I say as I enter the room. As I hug and kiss by little girl I notice how she was still standing at the door watching me like I watched her. I close the door slightly as I exit.

"Mr. Grey, I was just letting you know I can't be here in the morning. I am going to be studying with a group of friends for finals that start tomorrow. I am meeting them at Starbucks in half an hour and will probably crash at their place," she says as she tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I guess that should be alright. I mean your finals are important and all," I mutter a little sarcastically even though I didn't want to sound so.

"Well, I guess I should get going if I'm going to make it there sooner than later," she says as she walks into her room and grabs her bag.

"Are you studying with the girls?" I question. She turns to look at me.

"I don't see where that is any of your concern. I think I made it clear what you do is your business and what I do is mine. I would never do anything that would hinder my employment with you or a relationship with Gracie," she snaps back as she walks past me and out the door to the elevator.

"Taylor," I shout as I hear the elevator doors close behind her. I am halfway to the kitchen area when he comes out of the staff quarters.

"Sir," he says looking a little bit unsettled.

"I'm going out for the evening. Miss. Steele has left to go study and I really need to do some things," I say pulling on my suit jacket.

"Sir, if I may speak frankly," he asks which is very uncommon for him to do.

"Get on with it," I snap.

"Do you think it wise to pursue Miss. Steele?" he asks giving me an all knowing look.

"I think that is my business. I don't pay you to keep tabs on me, but to protect me and my daughter," I snap at him knowing I am not mad really at him, but at Miss. Steele. He is just an easy pawn in this cat and mouse game.

"I'm sorry Sir if I overstep the line," he says looking toward the security door probably for help from Sawyer.

"Taylor, that will be all," I say as I walk out of the room and toward the elevator with the keys to my R8. I get down to the garage and head for my car when I receive a punch to the left side of my face. "What the hell?" I snap as I turn to see who hit me. I hate the fuzziness that my head is now feeling. It felt like I had been hit with a sledgehammer. Then I see a face I wasn't expecting within the cloudy hazy that took me under.

**********Fifty Shades Nanny**************


	8. Hero and bruises

Ana

I had been walking for about 10 minutes when I got this weird feeling like I was being watched or followed. I would look back every once and a while, but didn't see anyone behind me. I just couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I picked up my pace and walked faster to my destination. I saw my friends outside of Starbucks and was going to call out to them when someone grabbed me by the arm.

"What the hell?" I snapped as I tried to jerk my arm away from them. I was quickly turned around.

"Miss. Steele," says the woman around 40ish with fake blonde hair.

"Maybe," I snap.

"Don't play coy with me!" she smirks back at me. I looked from her to the younger man holding my arm. I was about to sling my other arm to hit him when another person grabbed my arm.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he pulls me to him.

"Sawyer," I say relieved.

"I think you should leave Mrs. Lincoln, you know Mr. Grey doesn't like you messing with his business," Sawyer says as the other guy finally lets my arm go. Sawyer goes to stand between them and me.

"Oh, I didn't know she was his…." Mrs. Lincoln was still talking when Sawyer cut her off.

"She is Gracie's nanny and you know that. It really isn't any of your business," he says as he pulls me to follow him. I don't linger any longer to see what the woman and her companion do as I walk into the mist of my friends.

"Sawyer," I say as turn to look behind me only to notice he was gone. I knew that he was good at blending in, but I didn't know he was that good. My study group studied well past closing time and I ended up sleeping on the couch in my friend James's apartment. We had several classes together, so I thought nothing of it.

"Ana, get up," he calls out as I open my eyes to the banging noise in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I stand up and look toward the noise.

"I am trying to figure out my roommates' coffee maker," he snaps a little annoyed. I laugh as I notice the machine isn't even plugged in. I reach around him and plug it in. He looks to me and just shrugs as if it didn't matter to him. It takes me the next 15 minutes to get ready, so as soon as I am changed and head to the living room to grab my bag I notice James going through my bag.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snap as I rush over to him. He pushes me back onto the couch and tries to cop a feel.

"You know you sure do make a guy feel lonely next to you," he says as he begins to push his hand up my blouse. I want to just cry, but instead using all the force I can I knee him in the groin. He backs up and collapses on the floor muttering. I quickly grab my bag and run for the door. I make it there just in time as he has started to get up. I am running down the hallway when I look back he is almost right behind me, but I see an arm come out of a doorway causing him to fall backwards.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he moves out of the doorway to stand between me and James.

"I'm fine, he didn't do anything," I say out of breath. I watch as James takes in the man in front of me.

"You have a gash above your eye," he says as he reaches out to touch it and I flinch back.

"I'm sorry, I am just rattled a little," I say as I turn around. He moves to stand beside me and I follow him to the waiting SUV. I get into the SUV only to be assaulted by two very angry and serious looking faces. Shit! I should have let Sawyer look at my eye.

************Fifty Shades Nanny***********

Christian

I wake up screaming in bed, my head hurting like hell. I hear voices on the other side of the door and realize I am in the hospital. How the hell did I end up here? I try to move my arm and an alarm goes off brining my mother and Taylor into the room.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he sees me all tangled up as I fall out of the bed.

"Christian," my mother says trying to hold back a giggle seeing me the way I am.

"Mother, Taylor could you help me," I mutter as I now have pain everywhere. Taylor comes over to me and gentle tries to help me get back into bed. I feel like a child needing help, but there was no way I would have been able to do it myself.

"Why the hell am I in the hospital?" I snap once I am lying back in the bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" my mother asks me softly.

"I was going out," I say remembering that I wanted to follow Miss. Steele.

"Anything else," she questions. I try thinking of anything, but I draw a blank.

"Taylor," Taylor snaps, "What the hell happened?" he questions. My mother and I both look to him. He looks as if he was ashamed of something. "I don't care what she says bring her here and have her looked at, then go back and take care of the situation. I mean it Sawyer," he snaps as he hangs up the phone.

"Taylor," I snap.

"Sawyer is bringing in Miss. Steele. It seems she had an encounter with a friend and somehow she ended up with a gash on her forehead," he stutters as if he was hiding something.

"Spit it out," I snap.

"Sawyer thinks she was attacked by this person," Taylor says turning around to keep from having to look me in the eye.

"Christian, calm down," my mother says as I feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest.

"Deep breaths in and out," Taylor says as he is now standing beside me.

"Where is she?" I question.

"Sawyer picked her up and is bringing her here as well as Gracie and Miss. Grey," he says.

"Does she know?" I question.

"Your sister knows you were attacked and your daughter found you this morning as we were heading out to go to school," he mutters. What the hell was happening? I had been in the garage all night.

"How bad is it?" I ask as I look to my mom.

"You're lucky you are alive. You took one hell of a beating. I think you must have been knocked out because most of the bruises and cuts are on your chest and legs. You have a broken leg and several cracked ribs. That is why you're in so much pain," my mom says as a tear slides down her cheek. I nod as I let the words sink into my head. I try to focus on last night, but the images are hazy and foggy.

*************Fifty Shades Nanny**************

Ana

"Ana, you're bleeding," Gracie says as her grey eyes catch mine. I look from her to Mia wondering why she wasn't in school.

"It's nothing," I mutter.

"Like hell it's nothing," Mia mutters causing Gracie to turn the other way.

"I am fine, if something was wrong I would tell you," I say moving to sit beside of Gracie. She starts crying and gasping for air.

"Gracie, calm down, you're scaring me," I say as I rub circles on her back.

"First daddy and then you, I can't lose you two," she gasps out as I turn to look at Mia. Something happened to Mr. Grey. Oh my God. I don't know what to expect until I feel Gracie crawl into my lap and twist her hands into my shirt do I realize how worried and scared she is. I begin to worry myself because I don't want to lose Mr. Grey either, there's something about him that calls to my soul. I don't know what it is, but he just has to be alright.

**************Fifty Shades Nanny*****************


	9. Mislaid Emotions

A/N: I hate putting one of these in, but for those of you who wonder about the mystery attacker it will be explained in due time. Remember Taylor has to wait for CCTV from Escala because of the fact other people live there and Christian doesn't own the garage. Gracie's mother isn't Elena, but she does have some impact on the story. I will try to make the chapter flow better than it did before. Enjoy, because I enjoy writing this story, I added some new details feeling that this was something I needed here and not the next chapter.

Ana

When we arrived at the hospital I learned that Sawyer had called Taylor ahead and let him know that I was hurt. Well not really hurt, just a small gash to my forehead and a few bruises from James pushing me around. Yet, I was rushed to see Dr. Grey nonetheless. Mia and I were waiting in her office while Gracie went to visit with her father.

"What happened?" I asked as soon as Sawyer left with her.

"It's unsure what went on since Christian's team really doesn't have access to the cameras in the garage, but they think someone jumped him and beat him. It was really horrible. They left him for dead lying between his SUV's," Mia says as she starts crying.

"I'm sorry," I mutter not really sure of what to say.

"It's not your fault," she says as she wipes her eyes. I give her a small smile.

"I didn't know he went anywhere without Taylor," I say absently. She looks over at me.

"Mom said the same thing, but Taylor said he was adamant about going out alone," she says playing with her Kleenex.

"Gracie found him didn't she," I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she ran ahead of Sawyer and stumbled upon him as she made her way between the SUV's. Ana you should have seen her when I got to the apartment. She was frantic knowing Christian was hurt and you weren't there," she mutters.

"I bet she was. She asked me last night if I liked her daddy," I say looking to Mia. She turns her full attention to me.

"Well," she probes. I laugh which kind of hurts my head a little.

"I don't know, Mr. Grey is kind, but then at times he is very callous to me. He has so many mood swings that I feel I might get whiplash from them," I snicker as she bursts into giggles. We are unaware of the door opening until a voice rings out.

"Ana, what happened to you," questions a worried Dr. Grey.

"Oh, just a mistake," I mutter. She spends the next half hour cleaning up my gash, giving me five stitches and checking my soreness in my ribs and back. She says all is well, but should time the time to rest. Mia and I exit her office as she goes to write a prescription for pain relievers as I get a text from Kate.

_-Where are you? You missed your final in English. Call me! —_ Oh, crap I forgot that finals started today with all the stuff going on with James and then learning of Mr. Grey being hurt.

"Shit," I mutter getting a look from both Mia and Dr. Grey.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Grey questions looking to me.

"Yeah, I missed my English final and will probably fail the course due to it," I mutter. She gives me a smile.

"You can always just ask to retake explaining that you were attacked and had to get stitches. They should let you retake it or make it up," she says handing me the prescription.

"Thank you," I say smiling at her. Mia and I leave her to find Mr. Grey's room. We didn't have to look too hard to find it because you could hear his shouting a mile away. Mia quickly enters the room to see Mr. Grey half in the bed and half hanging out of it.

"What's so funny Mia?" he snaps as I enter the room.

"You are dear brother," she says as she moves out of the way for Taylor.

"I'm glad I can entertain you," he mutters as Taylor helps him back into the bed. I sit down on the sofa where Gracie is currently laying down. I pull her close to me and just watch as Mr. Grey and his sister talk among themselves. I catch Mia looking over at me occasionally, but I try to stay out of their conversation. I must have dosed off at some point because I feel a gentle nudging to my shoulder which makes me flinch as I feel a slight ache in my ribs.

"Ana are you okay," questions Gracie which in turn brings Mr. Grey's eyes to me.

"Yes, just been sitting too long," I lie as I stand up and walk over to the window to look out.

"Miss. Steele, are you sure you're alright," Mr. Grey asks as Gracie climbs up onto his hospital bed to sit with him.

"I'm doing well, sir," I say as I stand just looking out at the view. He has an amazing view of the city lights. It doesn't compare to the view that the apartment has at Escala, but its nice still.

"Gracie, darling I think it's time for you to get some fresh air," Sawyer says as he enters the room.

"I'll take her," I say as I move closer to her.

"Sawyer will take her," Mr. Grey says as Gracie gets down from the bed, and gives me a quick hug.

"I'll be right back," she says as she startles me with a kiss on the forehead before she is gone with Sawyer. I am now all alone with Mr. Grey and there is nothing more that I want to do than to crawl up in the bed with him and cry because of how bad he looks and how awful I feel.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Sawyer

Sometimes I really hated this job, don't get me wrong Mr. Grey has been very generous with the pay and everything, but I didn't sign on for this. I did though want to know what the hell this James's problem was. I was taught never to push around or hurt women no matter what and the sight of him chasing Miss. Steele almost made me bit him to death the moment I saw him, but I had to wait until I had gotten rid of the girls. They didn't need to see it happen. I got out of the SUV and made my way to his apartment. The door opened after the first knock.

"Can I help you?" questioned a Hispanic male about 20 years or so.

"I'm looking for James," I say looking the male in front of me over. I noticed there were several portraits of Miss. Steele in the background. She was in different lights and scenes. She looked free and carefree, different than I have ever seen her. I have always noted her more reserved and shy, but these photos tell a different story.

"Dude, do you have a problem?" questions the male in front of me.

"You know Miss. Steele," I say thinking of nothing else to say. He looks at me bemused.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. Why?" he kind of demands standing his ground.

"I work for Mr. Grey her employer," I state. He looks me over and just moves to the side. I enter in the apartment and take in all the different portraits, not only of her, but different landscapes and buildings. They were really good.

"You like art," he asks as he moves toward a computer.

"Not really, but these are nice," I state.

"Yeah, they are. I have worked hard this semester trying to capture the essence of people, places and buildings for my photography class," he says looking them over. So these were his, not the jerks. I was startled by the door opening and James's voice.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" he snaps pushing me.

"I think you should leave," I say looking to the photographer. He looks from me to his roommate and exits the apartment shutting the door.

"I asked you a question," he snaps again.

"I think you know why I am here. You tried to take advantage of a friend and now I am going to show you that women are worth more than a beating post," I say as I punch him in the face. He stumbles back a little and looks up at me.

"She was asking for it with the way she has been all over Jose and the other guys," he sneers at me. Before I know it I have him down and beat him up pretty badly. I check to make she he is still breathing and wash my hands in the sink. I make my way to the door and find the other guy right outside the apartment door.

"He touched Ana," he mutters looking from me to his room mate.

"He'll never make that mistake again," I say as I walk off. He only looks at me and then enters the apartment and closes the door. I hated doing that, but I would have felt guilty not standing up for Ana. She was important to all of us and that creep could have hurt her.

I made my way to the University and went in search of her professors to get her work and or finals like Mr. Grey asked. I was surprised that all of them gave me what I needed once I mentioned Mr. Grey's name.

I had the work in a folder and made my way back to the hospital it was time to relieve Mr. Grey of Gracie for awhile. I pulled into a parking spot and then made my way up to his room. I handed Taylor the folder and was excused for an hour because Gracie and Ana were both asleep. He would call me when she woke up. I headed for the waiting room to wait.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Christian

I had been talking with Mia for more than two hours watching how Ana as she looked out at nothing really, just empty space. "Grey," I say as I answer my phone cutting Mia off from some drabble that she was carrying on about. I looked over at her and she had a smirk on her face knowing full well that our conversation was over, so she gathered up her purse and left. I talked with Ana's English teacher explaining her situation and he told me he would send her final over with Sawyer so she could email it to him later. I thanked him and ended the call as Gracie began to stir.

"Daddy," she says as she stands up and climbs up on the bed to give me a hug. I allow her this even though I hurt.

"Gracie," I say pulling her tighter to me as I ignore the sharp breaths I am taking. I imagine that this is the best I can do for my daughter. I might not be the best father in the world to her, but I never want her to think that I don't love her. We talk for a few minutes with me asking her how she felt about this morning and if she needed to tell me anything. She just reassured me that she was thankful to still have me.

"Daddy, do you like Ana?" she asks me throwing me off for a moment. I love over at Ana who was still sleeping ignorant about our conversation. Do I like her I think, well I do like her, but is it for the right reasons I wonder.

"Why do you ask?" I question.

"No reason," she says as she gets off of the bed and moves back toward her sleeping nanny. I think back to their conversation last night and wonder how much my daughter really understands about adults. I watch as she gently nudges Ana who in turn flinches just slightly.

"Ana are you okay," questions Gracie which makes me stare as her. I just want to make her pain go away.

"Yes, just been sitting too long," she says as she stands up and moves toward the huge window near the couch.

"Miss. Steele, are you sure you're alright," I ask as Gracie returns to sit with me. I smile as she climbs up on the end of the bed and stares at the two of us. I wonder if she is always so observant.

"I'm doing well, sir," she says. Shit, just hearing that word come from her mouth makes my member twitch with delight. Oh what I would like to do to that pretty mouth of hers. I am caught up in a thought of her hot mouth wrapped around my dick as I have her give me a blow job.

"Gracie, darling I think it's time for you to get some fresh air," Sawyer says as he enters the room brining me out of my wet dream and back to reality. Oh, my god, thank the heavens for the interruption. I notice him place a folder on the table at the end of my bed.

"I'll take her," Ana says as she moves to stand beside her. No I can't let her leave.

"Sawyer will take her," I say as Gracie gets off the bed again and goes right to Ana and gives her a hug.

"I'll be right back," she says as she kisses her forehead and then she is out the door with her trusty bodyguard. I look at the closed door and wonder how I got so lucky with her.

"Miss. Steele," I say as she turns around to look me in the eye. I can see a few tears have slipped out of her eyes while she was facing the door.

"Mr. Grey," she says softly as she wipes the tears off her cheek.

"I had Sawyer talk with your English teacher and he sent your final over, saying that you can email him the answers and whatnot. I think a couple of your other instructors sent over theirs as well," I say trying not to sound absurd or over analyzing the situation.

"Why?" she questions looking at me.

"I thought you would feel better taking them away from the guy who attacked you earlier," I say. She looks away from me quickly.

"Why do you care," she snaps. I feel like I could bend her over my knee and give her a good spanking.

"I just… I don't know why I tried," I muttered feeling anger rising into my voice.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he abruptly enters the room.

"What?" I snap.

"Mrs. Lincoln is here wanting to see you," he says making me even more angry.

"Get rid of her," I say. He exits the room.

"I think I am going to look for Gracie and Sawyer," Miss. Steele says as she makes her way to the door.

"Am I that horrible of a person you can't even stay in the room with me," I snap fighting the urge to get out of the bed knowing full well I would probably fall to the floor in pain.

"I just do this right now," she says leaving the room. I watch her exit the room and do nothing about it.

*********Fifty Shades Nanny**********

Ana

True to his word Mr. Grey had Sawyer speak with my professors and all of them sent me the finals, and asked me to email them back to them once I was finished. I think of how hard it is to get a good read on Mr. Grey because of his different sides, but find that no matter what he does I fight daily to give him a piece of my mind.

During the next few days before the end of the term I worked on my finals and sat with Mr. Grey and Gracie in his hospital room. I guess even though you have more money than you need doesn't help you to get released from the hospital any sooner than a normal person. I enjoyed watching the cute little interactions that Gracie got to make with her daddy. It seemed that they were making new revelations with each other. I was surprised that his family didn't burden him with their presence, but learned that he didn't really like them huddling over him.

The day that Mr. Grey was being released several of the nurses lingered around his room hoping to get a glimpse of him. I could see the impatience glances he gave to Taylor and Sawyer as he waited for his mother to get all the paperwork in order. I had never seen Gracie as excited as she was right then. She was perched on the end of the bed beside her dad playing with his hoodie strings. It was just a perfect moment of father daughter interaction. I took a picture of it with my phone to make a gift for them later on.

I think that they both needed a little bit more memories of their time together and over the last couple of days I had snapped pictures of Gracie sleeping in Mr. Grey's arms, the two of them chatting next to each other on cell phones, or even them playing a game of Chess. They both had these strange facial expressions. These moments were just a few of the ones I tried to capture. It made feel that he really cared for her, even if he wasn't always aware of how his moods even affected her.

I was called into the Great room by Gail the day before graduation. It seemed that Mr. Grey was planning on confirming the graduates as planned even though he was in no shape to be standing or moving around. Taylor and Mr. Grey were disagreeing on the matter and I think Gail was asking me to add my two senses, but I kept my mouth closed. I didn't want to be in the middle of this disagreement one bit. In the end Mr. Grey out voted Taylor and told him that he worked for him not the other way around.

I was smirking a little when Mr. Grey tried to get up off the couch and had to look to Taylor for help. It was a little amusing because he had just basically told Taylor where to go, but had to in a sense eat crow and ask for help.

"Is there a reason you're smirking, Miss. Steele?" Mr. Grey snapped when he looked directly at me. I just gave a smile and walked off toward Gracie's room. She started laughing at me as I walked into the room.

"Okay, spill," I said as I went to sit beside her.

"You are too funny," she said still laughing.

"Sure, sure. I think your daddy needs someone to stand up to him every once in a while," I say as I push her bronze curls out of her eyes.

"I agree," she says leaning back against me as she continues to draw on her IPAD. She draws a picture of her dad, a woman and her in front of a big house inside of gates.

"Gracie, did you know your mom," I ask holding her to me.

"I never met her. Everyone has told me that she left me on my dad's bed after I was born. Only my dad knows who she is, but I suspect he still knows her," she says erasing her picture. She then turns to her side and lays very still. Eventually I hear the softness of her breaths indicating she was a sleep. I laid her gently down on the bed, covered her up and left the room.

I was deep in thought when I heard a soft knock on a door. I looked up to see if it was mine, but the voices were down the hall at Mr. Grey's room. I could see Taylor at his door. He went inside after a grunting noise of some kind, but didn't see him close the door so I snuck down toward the end of the hall and hid in the shadows.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor said.

"Just spit it out," Mr. Grey says.

"Sawyer says that with everything happening he forgot to tell you that the night Miss. Steele went out to study Mrs. Lincoln stopped her and talk with her," Taylor says. I gasp as I hold my breath, Sawyer forgot to tell him that, but why would it matter.

"What did she want?" Mr. Grey snaps.

"She was just talking with her, her new boy toy hand her arm so she couldn't get away. Sawyer told her it was none of her business and walked or should I say followed Miss. Steele to her study group and then waited till she went to the apartment," he says.

"Did Sawyer take care of that issue?" Mr. Grey demands.

"He did and ran into one of her friends. I looked him up, his name is Jose Rodriguez. Sawyer says he is a very good photographer and has several amazing shots of her in some nice settings," Taylor says as I hear some rattling. What pictures are they talking about I wonder? I will have to remember to ask Jose next time I visit with him.

I go back to my room before I am caught and think about the conversation. It seems that they all look out for not only the Grey's, but also me. That makes me feel a little odd, but I try my hardest to put those thoughts out of my head as I go to sleep. I mean tomorrow is a really big day for me and a hundred or so other people.

I wake with a start the next morning and get dressed in a simple spring flowered dress and black flats. Gracie spends most of the time I am getting ready plopped on my bed giving notes or some would say comment on my outfit or hair. After a half hour of this Kate joins her with the comments until I run them both out of the room laughing smugly. I go to the graduation ceremony with the Grey's, but wonder off on my own once we get there.

"Come on Steele," Kate says as she starts to pull me along. I quickly get in line to walk into the arena for commencement. I am seated with a few other people from various classes. I look around for Jose and catch him off to the side talking to Kate who looks in my direction with a worried expression. I would have to ask what the conversation was about later because as I was about to make my way to them the line begins to move in the direction of our seats.

I sit between two people I have never seen or met before. I look up to the stage and see Mr. Grey seated in one of the chairs next to Kate. She was talking to him. I didn't even know she was going to be sitting up there. After all the people who were to speak spoke it was time for Mr. Grey to say his words and then hand out the degrees. I watched as a student put a stool near the microphone and Mr. Grey sat upon it.

It was about half an hour speech about the different ways the university was providing food sources and clean energy for the state and hopefully the country. The way he spoke about the different areas in which students and faculty had been working this past term on these projects was very passionately. I admired him for his interest in the diverse fields within this university. When he was done speaking then he was handed different degrees to pass out to students.

I waited with baited breath as I inched my way toward him. I was so nervous about the whole situation. I don't know why, but this was outside of our normal routine and that is what scared me the most. I wondered if he would look at me differently now or would he let me go. I was so worried and lost in thought that I hadn't noticed it was now my turn to shake his hand and get my picture taken. The girl behind me elbowed me to move forward. I looked at he and he had a huge smirk on his face. Damn him!

"Miss. Steele," he said as he reached for one hand while handing me the degree with the other.

"Mr. Grey," I said as I stood still for a moment while the photographer took our picture. Then I quickly let go of his hand and made my way off the stage. I was so flustered that I almost slipped on the last step, but Taylor was right there with his hand out to stop me.

"Thank you!" I muttered. He gave me a smile and I walked toward my seat with crimson red cheeks as I watched the rest of the people go up to the stage. I swore I caught Mr. Grey looking my way several times which made me blush even more.

Once all the degrees where handed out I became aware that I was finally a college graduate and was ready to enter the work force. My dad Ray came to my graduation and met Mr. Grey. Once the ceremony was over he invited himself to join my dad's and my conversation. During this time Gracie invited herself to get me to take her to the ladies room. I was worried a little about leaving my dad with Mr. Grey, but duty called for Gracie. I watched out of the corner of my eye the two of them talking while we were mingling with the other people before we made our way back to our dads. That sounded odd, but it was true her dad and mine. I caught Mr. Grey looking at us both as we got closer to them. My dad whispered that I finally found the right guy, but refused to let me tell him my side of the story. Mr. Grey excused us before anything got out of hand.

I was flustered with Mr. Grey demanding that I leave with him because I wanted to spend some time with Ray, but Ray said he was wiped out and would be joining us tomorrow for brunch. I looked over at him trying to figure out what Mr. Grey had done with my dad. Sawyer came into the arena and ushered us out along with Taylor. I could tell in the SUV that Mr. Grey was tried as well. I also knew he would pay for this outing because he looked as if he was in pain the whole ride back to Escala.

As Taylor was helping Mr. Grey out of the SUV he slipped and landed hard on his injured leg. I rushed over to help Taylor, but he just pushed me aside as Sawyer stepped in to help him. Gracie grabbed my hand and we walked into the elevator in silence. They had helped Mr. Grey to his room and into his bed while Gail called his mother to come and check on him. I knew it was too soon for him to be up and around, but he was a stubborn man.

"Ana," Dr. Grey said as she made her way into the kitchen. I looked up from my tea.

"How are you doing?" she questions.

"I was a little nervous thinking I would see him at the ceremony," I blurted out without thinking. She nodded her head.

"I am not surprised by that. Sometimes it takes a while for things to happen to bad people, don't think for a second what happened to you was your fault. You were a victim," she says smiling at me. She was awakys so sweet and kind.

"I know that, but then I think what if I had done things differently would he have reacted in another way. I mean he was my friend's roommate for four years. I thought I knew him," I say looking into my tea cup.

"Sometimes the people we are always around are the ones that don't know us that well," she says picking up her medical bag off of the stool.

"I wonder about that sometimes as well," I say with a huge smile.

"I am glad Gracie has you here with her. Christian was telling me how she has come alive again. She had some friend issues, but you have helped her grow in herself, to be friendlier, thank you," she says as she kisses my forehead and walks off toward the security room. I am left stunned by how close I am getting with everyone. I am afraid that I will wake up from this dream to find it was all a lie. I would be devastated if this wasn't real.

I finished my tea and made my way to my room, I first checked on Gracie and found her all curled up over her blankets so I put her under them and tucked her in. I smiled looking down at the sleeping child who makes me want to be a better person. I slip out of the room and into mine. I quickly take a shower and change into comfy pajama pants and a camisole. I am awoken from sleep from straggled cries. I get out of bed and make my way to Mr. Grey's room. My hand is on the door and I twist the knob unsure of what is waiting for me on the other side. As the door opens I hear the loudest scariest scream I have ever heard. The sight of Mr. Grey before me brings tears to my eyes as I fear for him.

******I rewrote this chapter adding some more details and if you notice it's the longest one yet. I have chapter 11 halfway through. I will try to post it tomorrow or Thursday.*****


	10. Exposing Kiss

A/N: If you haven't noticed I rewrote chapter 10 and added some minor details to the chapter, plus I made over 4,000 on the words typed. I would like to do that with ever chapter, but it takes way too long to do so, and readers want several chapters close together. So I will stick to small chapters unless there is a lot going on. Thanks for the reviews and comments. I read all of them.

Ana

I couldn't believe the man before my eyes was the same man causing me such turmoil over my feelings, but seeing him so broken and vulnerable made it clear to me how I felt toward him. I was totally in love with some aspect of the man all tangled up in his sheets thrashing about like a wild man. This sight just solidified that he needed me just as much as Gracie did, but I was unsure how to help him since he didn't let anyone to close to him. He had built thick walls up around his heart and it would be tough to tear them down, but I was up to the challenge.

I slowly moved toward his bed just to access what was going on. I don't know why I felt so scared, but tried to put on a brave face because he needed this. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I sat on the edge of the bed. The thrashing eased up a little, but he was still tossing and whimpering. The sounds coming from him sounded more like childlike than that of a grown up. I would have thought it was a young child crying and whimpering if I wasn't sitting here with him. I didn't know what else to do so I crawled up beside him and pulled him close to me.

I wanted to help him in any way that I could. He must have sensed the change in the room because he suddenly eased up with the tossing and cuddled closer to me as I moved on my side. He had his back up against my chest. The whimpering eased a little too, but didn't totally end. I tried to rub soothing circles on his back until I feel asleep myself. I felt so relaxed in this position that I didn't know what I had done.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny**************

Christian

I remember the nightmare that I was having so perfectly that I drew in a deep breath trying to erase it from my memory, as I drew in that breath the air around me smelled differently. It wasn't the normal musky smell of my expensive shower gel, but the smell of sweet berries like fresh strawberries. I would know that smell anywhere it was Miss. Steele's shampoo, but why was I waffling it in.

It was in that moment of realization that I felt the warmth of another body beside me. I even had a small arm under my elbow. I tried to turn over very carefully to see if my instinct was correct or not. I was now facing a peacefully sleeping Miss. Steele. I wanted to do so many things right now, but had to keep my body and thoughts in control. I mean why the hell was she in my bed hardly wearing any clothing, but more importantly why was she in my room. I moved to the edge of the opposite side of the bed and moved toward the door.

I slipped out of it and made haste to the security room as fast as my wobbling legs could carry me with the braces and crutches. I found Taylor and Sawyer both in the room with Gracie sitting in a chair in the room.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he notices my pained expression.

"Gracie, honey why don't you go have Mrs. Jones fix you some breakfast," I say trying to get her out of the room.

"Daddy, we were looking for Ana," she whines. I look from her to the two men.

"Well I am sure that Taylor and Sawyer can still look for her while you go and eat," I say ending the conversation right there. She moves in front of me and scowls at me before exiting the room. I take the moment to take a deep breath and try to gently plop myself in one of the high chairs in the room, only to cause a sharp pain in my chest from the movement. Shit!

"Sir, we have…" Sawyer was saying when I waved my hand cutting him off.

"I know exactly where she is," I mutter. They both turn in their chairs to look at me.

"Sir," Taylor says breaking the silence.

"She's in my bed," I say. They both look as if they were going to be sick at any moment. I felt a little angry with them, knowing full well what they thought it meant. They were both very aware of what I did to little brown haired women, but for some reason I didn't even think of Miss. Steele in that way once since I woke up with her beside me.

"Sir, I am so sorry that I didn't catch it again," Taylor says backing up one of the videos on the monitor showing Miss. Steele going into my room shortly after I began my nightmare antics.

"What do you mean again?" I snap. He looks like he might be sick.

"I caught or stopped her from going into your room a few weeks ago. You were in the middle of a nightmare and she was about to enter your room when I stopped her," he says looking from me to Sawyer.

"Why didn't you tell me," I question.

"I didn't think it was important," he mutters a little a shamed of his antics.

"Sawyer, help me back to my room," I say. Sawyer does as he is told and I make it back to my room barely in one piece. I stop him from entering the room and wobble toward the chair by my bed. I take in the sound of Miss. Steele's breathing and her intoxicating aroma. She is just so beautiful. I am amazed that she is still asleep, but then again she was probably up a long time with my noise. I give a small chuckle which makes her move a little.

I ease my way over to sit on the edge of the bed. I can see her face clearly as she opens her eyes. I can tell by the alert expression on her face that she didn't want to be caught in here.

"What time is it," she stutters looking around the room.

"Don't panic," I say trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry about this, it's not what it looks like," she mutters with blush creeping into her cheeks. I give her a full on smile.

"It's alright," I say a little ashamed that my nightmare was what brought her to me in the first place.

"Mr. Grey, it was rude and unprofessional of me to enter your room without your consent or knowledge. I will…" she was still talking when I ended her speaking by placing my lips over hers and kissing her.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny***********

Gracie

I hated it when my daddy banished me from a room to talk with the grownups. I went into the kitchen area and ate eggs and toast when Gail put them in front of me. I watched as Sawyer helped daddy back to his room. I wanted to run after him and just lay with him, but decided to give him a few minutes to get, I don't know. Whatever grownups have to do.

I looked at the clock on the wall by the sink and realized I had been waiting for ten minutes. Daddy should be in his bed by now. So I excused myself and ran to my room to change out of my pajamas and into something clean. After putting on a sundress I went and brushed my teeth. Then I brushed my hair and let it hang loose, the ringlets and curls going all over the place, so that when I walked the bounced and moved.

I looked in the mirror behind my door and then walked out of my room headed to my daddy's at the end of the hall way. I heard soft voices coming from inside the room, but only could hear my daddy's voice clearly. I was trying to be as quiet as I could as I snuck up to the door and looked into the room. I plastered a huge grin on my face as I saw Ana and my daddy in bed.

"What the HELL do you think you are doing?" snapped a voice behind me as they pushed me to the side. I landed hard on my butt and looked up at the person in front of me. Ana and my daddy's eyes both landed on me as tears began to fester at my eyes.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*******


	11. Gracie's Mother

Ana

I was surprised by the fact that I was trying to apologize to Mr. Ego Maniac and he kisses me, not just any kiss but one where you feel like nothing else matters in the world but you and the kisser. He had his hands in my hair and was pulling me closer and the kiss seemed to be getting deeper until someone's voice broke it. He pulled away faster than you could say ouch, and turned to see who was at the door. I saw a brunette half standing over Gracie who was on the floor with tears in her eyes.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Christian questions as I move away from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the brunette sneers. I try to motion to Gracie to come to me, but he brunette had her eyes on me.

"Now," I shout as Gracie jumps up and run between her legs to me in the bed and I am caught off guard by a gun shot. Gracie though is in my arms and Christian has positioned himself in front of us. The brunette steps into the room and slams the door closed.

"Do you think you're the only brown haired girl Christian has had in bed?" she snaps as she walks closer to us.

"Sara, shut up," Christian says as he pushes Gracie closer to me. I hold onto her tightly.

"What you don't want your new play thing to know your past? How you toy with women till you get tired of them and then show them the door," she shouts. We can hear the shouting outside the bedroom door as Taylor and someone else tries to kick it in.

"She's not like that to me," Christian says as the brunette takes a step closer.

"Really, you think I am going to believe anything you say," she snaps back at him.

"Sara, you need help. I haven't seen you since you left me. Remember you left me," he says back to her trying to drive the words into her head.

"I left because I knew you wouldn't give me more. I wanted it all my baby and you, but no you let your sick twisted mind control your thoughts," she snaps back at him step a little closer to us.

"You knew when you agreed to be with me there was no chance of more. I didn't want anything long term and you knew that," Christian says as he slips his hand into his little girls.

"Yet, you kept her," she yells pointing at Gracie and me.

"I kept her, Sara are you serious she is not a dog or something. You left her on my bed and left. Did you really think I would give up my own flesh," Christian spits at her.

"I want her," she snaps reaching her arms out.

"You will never touch my daughter again," Christian says as he lets her hand go and stands up wincing in pain as he does so.

"You can't stop me," she snaps closing the gap. She is now inches away from us.

"You gave her up, signed your rights away when you left that note giving her to me. I will not let you touch her," Christian says standing tall and authority.

"I will have her," she says as she tries to reach around Christian to us.

"Now, Ana," Christian yells as he grabs hold of Sara pinning her down to the bed. I grab hold of Gracie and bolt for the door unlocking it and running into Taylor and Sawyer. Sawyer grabs my arm and pulls me to the security room. As he pushes us into a small room we hear a gun shot.

"Stay here until we come for you, watch the screen to make sure it's us," he says as he closes the door behind himself. Gracie and I are startled when a hand touches my shoulder causing me to jump.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Jones says as she pulls me into her arms and holds both of us. I am clinging to the little girl in my arms with dear life as she cries into my camisole. I feel a fluffy blanket being placed around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I whisper.

"I know darling," she says as we sit huddled together waiting for the men to come back to us.

"She is my mom," Gracie stutters out causing herself to cry more.

"She's the person that gave birth to you, that doesn't make her your mother," I say placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She nods her head to me and lays it back down.

"I want you as my mother," she whispers so softly I almost don't hear it, but hear the soft gasp of Mrs. Jones as she pulls me closer to her.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny************

Christian

Oh my god! The kiss was something out of a movie or something. Ana's lips just molded to mine as I took it deeper so did she. I haven't felt this kind of excitement in my life in ages. Well I really haven't felt this way at all. I feel this huge pull to her, like a magnetic pull of sorts. We were deepening the kiss when someone yelled, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" said a familiar voice.

I turn slowly catching the end of the woman pushing her way into the room causing Gracie to fall backwards. I could tell that it hurt Gracie when she fell down, but there wasn't really anything I could do since I had a hard enough time trying to stand or even move slightly. Shit! I just wanted to slam her into the wall and beat the crap out of her for hurting my baby.

Sara Winters was always a force to be reckoned with. She was my first sub after Elena. Elena had actually set the two of us up claiming that we would be perfect for each other, yet we weren't. I still remember the day that I ended the contract with her because she wanted more and was willing to do anything to get it.

"_Mr. Grey, there's a Sara Winters here to see you," my assistant Andrea said as she opened my office door. What the hell was she doing here? She knew the rules of our contract._

"_Show her in, and then get Taylor," I snap._

"_Christian," Sara starts but stops abruptly when she sees my eyes._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" I snap getting out of my chair and walking toward her. She looks almost smugly at me._

"_I thought I would surprise you," she says as she places her hands on my shoulders. I push her away and then roughly shove her up against the wall to my office. I then take away her sight by wrapping her scarf around her eyes. I loosen my tie and wrap it around her hands and place them above her head. I hear her moaning and groaning as I lift her skirt up. I sit down on my couch and pull her into my lap. I then begin to spank her at first it was lightly and then I started pounding them down onto her._

_She was taking every slap and roughness I had toward her. I then unzipped my pants and twisted her around to gain entry. I slam into her as fast and hard until I exploded inside of her. I pulled out causing her to whimper at the lost of contact. I left her hanging without giving her a release. I zipped myself back up and then began to undo my tie and remove the scarf from around her head._

"_Christian," she whimpered as I slapped her butt once more giving her a stinging behind._

"_It's over Sara," I say as I remove her from my lap and move to get up. She twists back into my embrace and pushes me down. I was surprised and pissed off that she would even begin to touch me in that way._

"_Christian, I don't want to end this. I want more with you. I want a family and to have your children," she says. This caused be to push her off my lap and to stand up brushing my hands through my hair._

"_I don't do more Sara. You knew that when Elena set us up," I snap shoving her hands off of me._

"_You don't have a choice," she snaps back at me throwing a small black and white photo toward me. I picked it up and saw that it was a sonogram photo._

"_What the hell is this?" I snapped._

"_That's your baby," she says as she picks up her things._

"_Sara, it's over. I will support the baby once I am certain it's mine, but there is no more in our arrangement. I don't want a long term relationship, end of discussion," I say. Taylor chooses that time to walk into the office._

"_Christian," she whispers. I nod my head to Taylor and he helps her out of the office. When I got home all of her things were gone. I woke up one night 6 months later with a signed note from her giving up the child to me. I looked into my daughters eyes that night and promised to do better than my mother did for me._

"Sara," I say as I watch Gracie and Ana run from the room. I hold my hand up to Taylor as she has the gun pointed right at my forehead.

"I want her," she says shoving the gun harder into my head.

"Gracie is safe," I say as I sit back down on the bed.

"I will not let you hurt her. She needed her mother for 7 years and where were you. I raised her and was there for everything. She doesn't know you at all," I snap slapping the hand holding the gun out of my face. This made her slap me in the head with the bottom of the gun. It hurt like hell causing it to fire. I moved my head slightly to one side and felt a sharp piercing to my head and moved my hand up to feel blood.

Taylor takes the moment to tackle her to the ground. Sawyer rushes to me to check my forehead. I weakly stand up looking down at the woman before me and know that she caused me several restless nights worrying over her, but not anymore.

"You should have been dead," she snaps at me.

"What do you mean?" I bend down to her even though it was hurting like hell.

"That night in the garage, I was sure you were dead," she says as she spits in my face. I then vaguely remember her face in the shining light before being hit hard in the head. Sawyer helps me to the great room where I sit down on the couch. I hear Taylor and him making calls to different people all the while wondering how my baby was.

"Christian," I hear my mother saying as she flashes a light into my eyes. I open them and look around to see Ana sitting across from us holding tightly to Gracie. The two of them must have been crying for some time because their faces were wet and their eyes were red and puffy. I slightly move to the side and open my arms up. That was all Gracie need to hurdle herself from her safe haven to my awaiting arms.

"Daddy, I was so scared," she says as I brush the new falling tears from her face.

"I know sweetie, but don't worry honey everything is going to be alright," I say trying to calm her down. Her eyes never leave mine, but I am sure her thoughts are lingering on the woman gagged sitting across the room from us. I was thankful that someone decided to keep her quiet.

"Daddy is she really my mommy," Gracie asks. I can't lie to her, but at the same time I really don't want her to feel obligated to feel something about her mother.

"She is the woman that gave you birth, but no she isn't your mother. A mother sticks around to watch their child grow up and become someone," I say to her as I wipe the tears away from her eyes again.

"That's what Ana said," she whispers as she lays her head down on my chest. I tighten up my hold on her to make sure that she isn't slipping away from me.

"Well sweetie that's because Ana is a smart woman," I say getting a small chuckle from my mother and Ana. I almost forgot that my mom was sitting beside me.

"Christian, I am not going to probe into who this woman is, but I would like to know if it was really her that got you into this mess," she asks point out.

"I met her through a friend….. Mom, it doesn't even matter now. What happened went on in the past," I say hoping to end the conversation for once and for all.

"Christian, I just want to make sure you and my little granddaughter are alright," she says as she puts her hand over mine. I nod my head a little.

"We will be just fine," I say as I see the police officers come in to take Sara away. I glance around at Ana and notice that she is sitting very still just observing the whole situation like someone looking in from outside.

"Ana, are you alright," I ask as I let Gracie go and she walks back over to her nanny and friend. I move over to the couch where she was sitting.

"I'm fine, I am just trying to understand everything that has just went on," she whispers as she moves away from me slightly. I take the moment to reach out my hand to her and she takes it, but doesn't move back.

The officers takes Sara away and take statements from all of us that were in the apartment when she broke in. Ana then asks to be excused and leaves the room. My mother has the security help me back to my room and into bed. I am just about ready to breakdown when I hear soft feet entering my room. I turn on the night stand light to see Gracie in her pajamas.

"Come on," I say as I lift the blankets off of me and she slips into my bed with me. It has been a long time since she slept with me. In the past it would be me in her bed while she was sick or if she had a bad nightmare, but for the first time it was my daughter that I needed in this moment. I felt her settle down into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. For now we were safe together. I knew there were things that needed to be done, but that could wait for the morning. I just needed this moment and this time with my daughter. I would worry about everything else tomorrow.

********Fifty Shades Nanny**********

A/N: So now we know who Gracie's mother is, who attacked Christian, but don't worry the drama is far from over. We still have Elena to deal with. Plus how do you think Ana is going to deal with all this drama in the Grey's life or will she bolt for the door first chance she gets. Keep reading to find out.


	12. Hard Truths

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. I am so excited to have reached over 500. I have written several fan fics and this is the first reach this number. Again I thank all the readers. I did plan to update more, but life is proving to get in the way. I will try to update at least once a week, if I am lucky I can get two chapters out. Thanks!

Ana

I had to get out of the room; my mind was running a hundred miles an hour. I was having a hard time keeping control of myself with everything that had gone on. Shit! I mean a beautiful moment ruined by some strange ex-girlfriend slash mother of his child showing up with a gun. I mean come on what decent father allows something like this happen. Where was all his security at? I mean he has Sawyer take care of James (thankfully Jose told me), but they aren't anywhere when a mad woman breaks in.

I know it wouldn't be fair to Gracie to run off, but I think I need some time to recoup. I just want to feel safe, and right now I am scared shitless about all of this. I start to cry uncontrollably over the turn of events. I am just so upset that I don't even recall falling asleep, but wake distraught in the middle of the night I realize as I look to the clock on the night stand reading 4:25 am. I get up out of bed and go to the bathroom to freshen up.

After drinking some water I head back to bed, I pick up my cell phone and check the messages. I have two voice mails from two different publishing companies that I applied for telling me they are setting up interviews for next week. I make a mental note to call in the morning to set up an interview before they are all taken. Then there are two texts from Kate asking what the hell had happened, and why was it all over the news about a woman breaking into the apartment. She wanted details of course, I'd call her tomorrow to let her know I was okay, but was I okay.

"Ana," Gracie called to me as she entered my room. I could hear her gasp as I finished pulling my hair up in a pony tail.

"Gracie, I'm in the bathroom," I call out to her. She doesn't come in so I exit the bathroom to see her sitting on my bed with tears in her eyes. I quickly walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"You're leaving me," she says in gasps.

"No," I say pulling her up to look at me.

"But you have bags packed," she says as she points out the two small suitcases sitting in the middle of my floor.

"Well, yes I need a break for a few days. I am going to Georgia to visit my mom," I say wiping tears from her face.

"You're not going to come back," she says crying even more. I really don't know what to say that will tell her that I will be coming back for her.

"Gracie I will be coming back to you, but I do need some time to work things out. Last night has made me question some things that I need to work out, but won't be able to do so without leaving," I say as I stand up.

"Have you told my dad?" she questions me looking up from my shoulder. Shit! I haven't told him yet, nor do I plan on it.

"I haven't spoken to him, I will let him know," I say as I move to stand up. She eyes me with surprise as if she knows something is amiss, just not what. She follows me out into the great room where both Taylor and Mrs. Jones are standing in the middle of deep in conversation. They both look up and meet my eyes as we approach the room.

"Going somewhere Miss. Steele," Mrs. Jones asks as she moves away from Taylor. Gracie laughs a little which makes us look to her.

"What, she's leaving and not telling daddy," she says as she pulls my arm. I bend down and hug her tightly. I don't want Mr. Grey stopping me so I let her go and grab my carry on and the handle to my suitcase.

"Miss. Steele," Taylor says as he moves to grab my bag. I put my hand up to stop him.

"I have already called a cab," I say as I hand him my cell.

"Ma'am," he says looking at the phone and me.

"I will be back in one week Taylor. I need this space and if Mr. Grey finds out before I leave it won't end well," I say as I go to the elevator and head down to the entrance. I notice that my cab is waiting there for me and I get in giving him the destination.

"May I help you?" the airline ticket lady asks me as I go to here.

"Yes, one ticket to Savannah, Georgia please," I ask as I pull some cash out of my purse. She hands me my ticket and tells me which gate to go to. I pull out my old phone and send a quick text to Kate.

_**Hey, going out of town for a couple of days, need to clear my head. TTYL**_

Then I turn it off and move toward the boarding area. Before long the flight attendant lets me board the plane. I find my seat and settle into it for the duration of the flight. I was very lucky that no one sat next to me during the flight so I could really allow myself to go over the ordeal that happened yesterday.

I felt so safe in Christian's arms as we kissed, but that was sort lived once his crazy ex baby mama entered the scene. I felt so angry that she even touched Gracie, well I should say pushed her down. It's strange that I feel this connection to Gracie and it hurts to think that I left her the way I did, but I needed this. Her words also come back to me, "_I want you as my mother_." I begin to cry as I let her words sink into my heart. Those six words have shattered me more than anything I thought ever would.

I must have cried myself to sleep because the next thing I know a flight attendant is gently shaking me awake. I make my way into the airport and look around for my mother or even Bob. I make then both out at the baggage claim area. I find that more tears are making their way to the back of my eyes as I get closer to them.

************Fifty Shades Nanny*********

Gracie

I knew something was up with Ana when she didn't come to find me this morning. It hurt me a little when I found the luggage in her room and her telling me that she was going away for a week, but she did tell me she would be back. I hope she isn't lying to me because she is the first nanny that I would really miss. Well technically she's my nanny, but I see her as more than that, my friend, confident and maybe even a mommy figure.

"Ugh! Shit," I hear my dad say as something hits the floor in the hallway.

"Daddy," I say as I exit my room. He looks up from the ground at me.

"Taylor," he shouts as he moves closer to me. I see he is holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Sir," Taylor says as he enters the hallway.

"Where the hell is Miss. Steele," he says looking really pissed off. I guess the cat's out of the bag now.

********Fifty Shades Nanny*********

Christian

I wake up late feeling like shit. I guess when a gun toting ex-psycho tries to kill you and hurt your family that does take a toll on you. I reach over looking for Gracie and find a folded up paper. I thought that Gracie had left me a note until I opened it up and my heart almost stopped.

_Mr. Grey,_

_I have decided that I need some time to figure things out. The events of yesterday were very eye opening to me and I need some distance from the situation to process it all. I didn't want to leave on such short notice or without your permission, but felt after having a gun drawn on me I had the right._

_I will be back in a week because I have set up a few interviews with a couple of different Publishing Companies in town. I do understand that I have given you such short notice on my intentions, but plan on working part-time for the companies and also still taking care of Gracie. I don't know if that plan fits your concept or not, but when I get back you can let me know._

_If for any reason you are not satisfied with me or what I am doing you may send my belongings back to my apartment and I will end all contact with you and Gracie. Give me this space to go over what everything has gone on and then we can talk later._

_Miss. Steele_

I am so pissed off that I can't even put words together. How could she run like this? I thought we were making progress, but I guess it was all in my head. I am trying to make my way in the hallway when I feel a sharp pain in my chest and fall slightly into the hall hitting a picture causing it to fall. The frame shattered into several pieces.

"Ugh! Shit," I say as the noise also brought Gracie into the hallway.

"Daddy," she says but I can't handle her right now. I need Miss. Steele.

"Taylor," I shout as I hold the paper in my hand for dear life, right now it's the only connection I have to this infuriating woman.

"Sir," Taylor says as he enters the hallway.

"Where the hell is Miss. Steele," I say snapping at him for not waking me up to let me know what the hell was going on.

"She has left," he says looking anywhere but my face.

"What do you mean, 'she has left'" I snapped.

"Daddy," Gracie says moving closer to me.

"Not now Gracie," I say coldly.

"Sir," Taylor says as he points to my daughter who has crocodile tears forming in her eyes.

"She left because of you, daddy," she says and runs to her room slamming the door behind and doing the one thing she has never done before locking the door. I stand in the hallway stunned. My whole world was closing in on me and I felt like I couldn't breathe.


	13. Heart Ache Confessions

A/N: Twice in one week, your comments made this happen. I felt inspired to write another chapter and put my busy schedule on hold. Enjoy!

Christian

I hated the thought that Gracie thought this was my entire fault, which it really wasn't. Well technically not all of it at least. I think some of the blame laid with my security team for the unawareness to what Sara was up to. I mean it is there job to protect me and my family, if it weren't for the thought that I would have to hire a new team I would have sent them packing. Taylor had found that Sara came up through the service elevator and slipped in through the sub room. I guess I never had the locks changed.

"Sir, dinner is ready," Mrs. Jones says as she brings me from my thoughts. I look up at her and nod my head. Miss. Steele has been gone a whole day, and it's as if life here has been drained from everyone even the staff. I walk into the dining room to see only one plate on the table.

"Mrs. Jones, where is Gracie's plate?" I question. She looks a little uncomfortable.

"Miss. Grey ate her dinner an hour ago. She said something about not wanting to be in your way," Mrs. Jones says as she serves me my food and leaves me to eat alone. I hate to admit it but I miss the small conversations that Miss. Steele or Gracie would have. It was lonely eating there. I only ate half of my food because I just didn't feel right.

"Sir, was the meal not to your liking," Mrs. Jones asked when she came in to clean up the dishes.

"It was good, I just wasn't that hungry," I say as I get up from the table and wobble toward the hallway to check on my daughter. I knock on the door, but don't get an answer. I try to turn the handle and find that it's still locked. I need to get this thing unlocked, but don't want to upset Gracie any more than she already is. I leave her alone and head back to my study to work on some paperwork Ros had sent over to me earlier.

**********Fifty Shades Nanny***********

Gracie

I have been avoiding my daddy much of the day so I wasn't going to sit down at dinner and act like everything was alright. It was far from being alright in my eyes. I may not know a lot of things because I am young and don't understand everything that goes on, but I do know something more is going on between my dad and Ana. I don't think she would have freaked out like she did if there was nothing.

I am shaking so bad right now as I cry because I am still thinking about the woman from last night. She was my mother, but she didn't want me. Why would a mother not want their child? I try to stop crying, but I fail miserably. The crying must have taken its toll because when I open my eyes it's dark outside and the clock on my night stand reads 2:34 am. I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I sit on the floor and begin to throw up.

I feel so exhausted from the crying and now being sick that all I want right now is Ana, but I know she isn't close. I pick up the phone in my room and dial her number.

"Hello," Ana says almost sleepily.

"Ana," I whisper hoarsely.

"Gracie, honey are you alright," she asks worried.

"I am sick. I think I am really sick," I whisper quietly.

"Gracie, where is your dad?" she questions and before I answer I hang up the phone and begin to cry even harder. My eyes close once again without my permission and the next time they open I am surprised at who is holding my hand.

"Nana," I ask horsely. She nods her head softly.

"Ana, called me saying you sounded really horrible," my grandmother says as she places a cool towel on my forehead. I can tell that my father must be in the door way because of a soft groan.

"Relax, Christian she is fine," my aunt Mia says as she places her soft hand over my other hand.

"Well I still don't understand why no one let me know until last that she wasn't feeling well," my dad grunts as he comes into the room. I don't even look up to see his expression instead I turn my head to face Aunt Mia.

"Christian, maybe it would be best if Gracie comes home with us until Miss. Steele comes back," my grandmother says softly as she stands and places a hand on his shoulder. He flinches a little and bows his head as if he was pondering something important.

"No." he states plainly making my heart leap out of my chest. I wanted to go home with them, I needed some time to think about everything that was going on around me and he liked to hover.

"Christian, brother maybe Gracie…." Aunt Mia was still talking as my dad cut her off.

"I said no. Gracie will stay here until she is better and then I will discuss what to do from there," he states to them as he walks out of the room.

"Sorry kiddo," Aunt Mia says as she ruffles my hair.

"I am going to see how you dad is doing," grandma says as she gets up and leaves the room. She closes the door slightly, but her words could still be heard.

"Christian, son do you think it wise to keep her here," grandma asked.

"Mother, I said to leave it alone," my dad says a little snappy.

"What is the real issue here, Christian? It's not about Gracie being sick, so tell me," she says a little bossy.

"It's nothing," my dad states again. I don't get to hear anymore because Gail comes in bringing soup and warm hot coco for me. She closes the door to my room as she exits so the conversation is over for me. I sit and eat my food while my aunt rambles on about her time in Paris.

*********Fifty Shades Nanny***********

Christian

I knew Gracie would be better taken care of at my parents' house, but I didn't want her to leave me. I felt like enough people were leaving that she needed to stay with me. Granted only Miss. Steele has left, but that is one too many right there. My mother followed me into my study as I began to walk away from her.

"Christian, darling I know something is bothering you," she said as if she was speaking to a child and not her grown son. I hated when she did this to me because myself worth drops a little.

"Mom, stop," I yell throwing my hands to my head as I drop down onto the sofa in my study. She just quietly comes to sit beside me. I want her to wrap her arms around me and hold me, but I have never let her do it. I need Miss. Steele's arms around me. I felt self in her arms.

"Christian," my mom says as I lie my head down in her lap. This was as close to her as I could take right now.

"Can we just sit here?" I whisper. She softly runs her hands threw my hair and I wince a few times as my pain medication begins to wear off, but I stay in her lap. This was as safe as I was going to get until I had sorted things out with Miss. Steele and my 7 year old going on 30.

"Sir," came Taylor's voice as he knocked on the study door.

"Taylor," I snap as I lift my head up.

"Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you," he says.

"Tell her to leave. I don't want to see her," I say lying my head back down. He leaves us and a few moments later we hear some harsh words and grunting, then it's quiet again.

"Mom, she left," I finally say breaking the silence in the room.

"Who left?" she questions still running her hands through my hair.

"Ana, mom," I snap feeling like she was playing games with me.

"Son, seriously, she will be back," she says calmly. I just shake my head.

"What if the other night was too much for her and she decides this isn't where she wants to be," I say trying to keep from crying.

"You have feelings for her," my mother states as she stops running her hands in my hair and I sit up to look her in the face. She has a shocked expression with a small smile on her face.

"Mom, this is a serious matter," I say running my hands through my hair once.

"I know son. She's the first person who has bonded with Gracie ad she has a calming affect on you," she says as she allows the smile to stretch on her face.

"Don't be so smug, mother," I say softly. I still didn't know what I was going to do. Then it hit me I could go to Georgia and meet with her.

"Are you willing to fight for her," my mother asks me. I look to her and think very hard about what I was going to say next.

"Yes, I need her in my life," I say allowing her the moment of clarity to wash over us. I would do whatever I needed to do to have Anastasia Steele.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Ana

I have had four whole days without any dram and I must say that I am enjoying this time away from it all. Yet, somewhere in the back of my mind I know at some point I will have to return to his apartment whether or not I have a job left is still up in the air. I did though promise Gracie I would come back to her and I plan on keeping that promise no matter what.

It didn't matter what activities I was doing my mind kept on lingering to the kiss that Mr. Grey and I shared. It was a wonderful kiss and when we both took it deeper I felt something stir deep inside me. I will admit that if it hadn't been for Sara's interruption who knows where it would have took us.

I know there is something different about him, but he seems to keep his two lives separate from everyone and I am wondering if he would be willing to share it with me if we had more. Would he want more with me, or does he even want me. I am so darn confused about all of this that my mind is lost to the conversation my mother had been trying to get me into,

I know there has to be something pulling the two of us together, but I am unsure what it is. I feel some strange feeling for him and don't think that they are appropriate, but oh my god I want him. I enjoyed the feel of his hands in my hair and his ever soft lips on mine. Then my mother has to bring me back to earth.

"Ana are you alright," my mother asks me as I am staring off into the sunset.

"Of course," I curtly reply trying to keep it to the minimum.

"So, you have skirted around the incident at your employer's apartment. Is everything alright," she asks as the waiter brings us new drinks.

"Yes, things are fine," I reply. She looks oddly at me and seems to be pondering if she should continue the questioning or let it alone. She doesn't have a choice when my name is being called. I look in the direction and see a familiar face running to me.

"Ana, Ana," says the person as I get down on my knees waiting for them with tears in my eyes.

**********Fifty Shades Nanny********


	14. Arguements and Meetings

A/N: Please keep the families of the Sandy School Shooting in your prayers. They need all the support they can get right now. Enjoy this Chapter 3rd this week.

Gracie

It has been two days since daddy and nana had their conversation. I have been in my room for the most part with Aunt Mia, but she isn't Ana. Today is Grey Sunday which means we will all be going to grandma and grandpa's house for dinner. I really want to see Uncle Elliot, but don't want to sit in the car with daddy and pretend all is fine. I am still mad at him. I am in the middle of reading a book of poems that Ana gave me when I hear a knock at my doorway. I look over to see my dad standing there in his relaxed clothes, not the suit and tie he usually wears. He fixed me locking the door by taking the door off for a month.

"Are you dressed to go to your grandparent's house?" he questions me. I look over at him and just give him an angry scowl. I have seen him give it to Uncle Elliot several times. "Gracie, you're going to have to talk to me at some point. You are acting very childish right now," he snaps.

"Duh, I am only 7," I shout as I grab my clothes and head into the bathroom slamming the door.

"Seriously, I'll take that door next," he states. I open the door in my nightshirt.

"It's not locked," I snap back. He leaves my room muttering under his breath. I get dressed in a sundress and black flats. I pull my hair up in a pony tail and attach two butterfly clips for color. I pull out my jewelry drawer and put on my butterfly necklace Aunt Mia got me in Paris. She had sent it to me for my birthday. As I finish getting dressed I toss my dirty clothes in the hamper and exit the bathroom.

I find my dad and Taylor waiting in the great room quietly talking. When I enter the room Taylor stops and looks directly at me. My dad turns around and motions for me to come to him. I look at him and just shake my head.

"Are you ready, Sir," Taylor asks with an amused look as Sawyer comes out of the security room.

"Yes, I think we are," he mutters as I walk over to the elevator and join Sawyer. When the elevator opens we all climb into it. The ride down to the garage seemed like it took forever. I was holding my breath due to how close my dad was to me. I wasn't ready to forgive him for Ana leaving and him not telling me who my mother was.

I got into the back of the SUV with him. I sat across from him and just stared out the window. It was a long ride, but thankfully he didn't try to make small talk with me instead he seemed very busy on his Blackberry. I got excited when the familiar road that led to my grandparent's house came into view.

"Nana," I yell as I run for her and grandpa. They stood up from the couch they were sitting on as we entered the house.

"Great, she can't mutter two words to me and she talks no-stop to you two," my dad mutters under his breath as I carry on how bored I have been locked away in my room.

"Christian how is work," grandpa Carrick asks as I settle into the couch with Nana.

"I have been how the last few days, but Ros is keeping a good eye over the place," he says staring at me making me uncomfortable. I continue to ramble on about different things to both Aunt Mia and Uncle Elliot when they come into the room.

"Lunch is served," Gretchen the housekeeper says as she enters the room. Gretchen isn't as welcoming as Mrs. Jones is to me, but I know it's because she is cranky and old. I sit down beside Nana and Aunt Mia across from my dad and Elliot.

"So Gracie I was thinking we could go see a movie later this afternoon," my dad said as all eyes turned to me. I know they were all waiting for me to answer, but I just continued eating ignoring his question.

"What did you have planned later Elliot?" Aunt Mia asked trying to change the subject.

"Gracie I asked you a question," my dad snapped. I looked up to him and just gave him a scowl.

"Christian..." Nana was saying when my dad interrupted her.

"Seriously, I haven't gotten more than a few words out of my own daughter in the last couple of days, but when she comes over here she talks freely to everyone around her. Yet, she ignores a simple question from her father," he snaps dropping his fork onto the table.

I can't help it as the tears start to fall freely down my checks and my vision becomes blurry due to them. My grandparents, Uncle and Aunt are all looking at me as I let my eyes rest on the one person I was loathing at the very moment.

"You lied to me, and made her leave," I shout at me dad.

"I didn't lie to you. You are a child; I don't have to tell you everything. Sometimes I have to make decisions to protect you," he says softly. I didn't want him trying to be nice to me after he hurt me.

"Protect me, right," I snap as I stand up.

"Gracie, I tried to make the best out of a bad situation," he starts but I can't think straight. I was a bad situation to my dad.

"I wish I wasn't your daughter. I wish that Sara had never given me to you. You have ruined my life," I yell out knowing the words would hurt him deep down. I ran as fast as I could out the back door and down to the dock. When I turned around I say Sawyer close on my heel, but I was fast. I cut through the underbrush of a neighboring house and hid there until Sawyer passed by me, then I cried.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Christian

I sit stunned by the words my daughter has just yelled out at me. She didn't really mean them did she. I know I am a hard man to live with, but I have been good to her, she couldn't really think she would be better off not knowing me could she. I was aware of my family moving about, but I couldn't shake the words that flew so freely from my 7 year old.

I must have been sitting in the same spot for some time lost in my thoughts because Taylor had called the cops and they were interviewing my family. I stood up and walked to the patio door and looked out.

"Christian, son," my mother asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. I turned around and went to my father's study knowing full well that would be where everyone would be. I opened the door slightly and noticed all the different men speaking away on different devices, barking out orders and demanding things to be done.

"Enough," I shout as everyone turns to look at me.

"Sir," Taylor begins but I put my hand up to stop him from talking.

"I want to thank you gentlemen for coming here, but your services will no longer be needed," I say. I turn around to walk away when I feel the connection of a hand across my face.

"Are you crazy?" my sister says standing in front of me pissed off. I rub my cheek and just walk past her pulling my phone out of my pocket. I unlock it and start flicking through apps until I find the one I am looking for. I click on it and see the red dot just half a mile down the beach. I smile knowing full well what it was. "Christian, you have some nerve telling the police to leave. Gracie is out there and no one knows where she is. Maybe she is right you don't care about her," she snaps. It's as if all the air has been sucked out of the room as everyone stops talking and things move in slow motion.

"You have no idea how much that little girl means to me. She is my daughter and no matter what she will always be my first priority. I don't need your approvable or anyone else's, anyone who doesn't like that they can just leave now," I snap as I walk out the patio door heading toward the boathouse. I remember that this was Gracie's favorite spot during summer. I look at my phone and see that the red dot was inside.

"Gracie," I call as I see her huddled up in the corner of the stairs with arms wrapped around her knees. I pull her into my arms and sit down on the steps.

"I didn't mean it daddy. I was so upset. I am so sorry," she gasps out as she warps her arms around my shoulders.

"Shh!," I say rubbing circles on her back.

"Daddy, I wouldn't change you being my daddy. It was mean to say those things to you," she says as I wipe tears away from her eyes.

"I know you didn't mean them. I promise you though Gracie I will try harder to show you just how much I love you," I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Taylor, I want the jet fueled and ready to leave in half an hour," I say as I end the call.

"Where are you going?" Gracie questions as I stand up pulling her closer to me.

"We are going to go on a trip," I say brushing dirt and sand off of her dress. I carry her up to the main house to the wordless expressions of my family members and walk to the car. Taylor opens the door for me and Gracie climbs in and buckles up.

"Sir," Taylor says as he gets in behind the wheel.

"Take us to Sea-Tac," I replied as I pull Gracie to me. We boarded the plane and got situated while Taylor did a sweep of the plane. Sawyer showed up about 15 minutes after we boarded. I took out my phone and texted Welch asking him to find some information out for me. I wanted details and the works.

Gracie spent the ride talking to me about different random things that she and her Aunt had done the last couple of days. About an hour before we were at our destination Gracie fell asleep on my shoulder. I was so ecstatic about what I was doing, for the first time I was going after something that I wanted. I pulled Gracie in my arms as we were getting off the plane. Taylor quickly made arrangements for a vehicle for our use and I climbed in with my daughter sound asleep.

"Grey," I snapped. It was Welch giving me the information that I had texted him about earlier. I smiled to myself as I passed the information on to Taylor. I liked the fresh air that greeted us as the SUV pulled up to the entrance of the River Inn Hotel. Taylor opened the door for us and I was still carrying my daughter.

"Welcome to River Inn Hotel, how may I help you," says Linda as I read her name tag.

"I would like the penthouse if you have one," I say jostling Gracie as I pull my wallet out.

"Daddy," she says as she rubs her eyes.

"Hey, sweetie," I say as I pull out my credit card and ID and hand them to her,

"Mr. Grey, right we have a very comfortable suite that would fit you, but unfortunately we do not have a penthouse, she says as she passes the cards back to me.

"Thank you," I say as I put them away. "Are you hungry?" I question knowing that neither of us ate very much at lunch.

"Yes, I am starving," she says rubbing her tummy as I put her down.

"Sir," Taylor asks as he stands beside Sawyer.

"Okay, Gracie and I are going to get some dinner, you two are more than welcomed to get some and charge it to me. Then take the night off," I say as I reach my hand out for Gracie, both men nod their heads to me. We make our way to the restaurant that is nicely placed in the middle of the hotel. I don't see her, but Gracie sees he and takes off from me.

"Ana, Ana," she yells out as she runs to Ana Steele. I watch as Ana turns in her chair and drops to her knees waiting for Gracie. As Gracie reaches her she throws her arms around her pulling her to herself. I make my way to them with a smile on my face. She was still so beautiful. She had on a simple light blue blouse and loose fitting jeans.

"Mr. Grey," she says as she pulls herself up still holding Gracie in her arms.

"Miss. Steele," I say and look to the lady sitting stunned in the chair next to where she once sat.

"Mom, this is Mr. Grey and his daughter Gracie. She is whole I look out for," she says as she sits down with Gracie holding her tightly as if she would disappear.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Grey. I have heard very little about you," she says as she extends her hand out to me. I smile as I shake her hand.

"Thank you," I say. She smiles back at me. "It was nice running into you guys here, but I need to get this little girl some food. So come on Gracie," I say as I reach my hand out to her.

"Why don't you two join us," Ana's mother says as a waiter appears and moves another chair to the table. I sit down and order dinner for Gracie and I. It was a nice dinner and the conversation was very nice as well.

"Well honey we need to get you to bed. I have a few meeting in the morning," I say taking the bill and signing my name to it.

"Daddy," Gracie says as she moves from Ana's lap to stand up beside me. We say are good-byes and I watched as Ana and Gracie have a heartfelt hug.

"I will see you tomorrow," Ana says as we leave the two of them.

"You like Ana, don't you daddy," Gracie says as we get into the elevator. I smile as I watch the smile creep onto her face as well. When we get to our room I see that Taylor had done some shopping and picked up some things for us. Gracie takes a bath and changes into some pajamas. I read her a bedtime story and kiss her goodnight.

I go into the sitting area and pull out my briefcase that I know Taylor had brought up. I had forgotten it on the plane. I am all settled down with a glass of red wine and my laptop when there is a knock at the door. I put my laptop on the coffee table and go to the door. I am surprised as I opened the door.

"Miss. Steele," I say as she blushes at the mention of her name.

"Mr. Grey," she replies as I offer her to come in.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here," I ask turning to sit back down.

"We need to talk. I have made a decision and I don't think you are going to like it," she says as my heart beings to beat erratically. This can't be very good. What will I tell Gracie?


	15. Uh Oh!

Ana

I was in total and utter shock as Gracie ran to me. I missed her dearly and was just thankful that she was so close to me. My mother was eyeing me and Mr. Grey up several times throughout dinner. She wasn't the only one Mr. Grey was eyeing me up as well. Gracie told me about her no so glamorous time with her Aunt Mia and skirted around being mad at her dad.

When her dad mentioned he was here on business her face kind of fell, but I wanted to reassure her that I would be there for her. She got excited talking about the different things she would like to do. I smiled at how innocent she was, if only she knew how much it was killing me to do what I knew I needed to do.

Mr. Grey excused himself and Gracie explaining he needed to call it a night. When Gracie came to me for a hug, I could see something strange about the way Mr. Grey was looking at me. As he reached for Gracie's hand, his hand touched mine and I felt a shock of electricity hit me. I wasn't sure if he felt it or not because he didn't show any change in his emotion. I was left feeling alone when they were gone, but there was another feeling of longing about me as well.

"Ana, darling I can see that you really aren't in the mood anymore to hang out with me. Why don't you go to him? Even I can see there is something going on between you two," my mother says as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Mom, he's my boss. There is nothing going on,' I snap as I push my plate of half eaten food aside. Yet, somewhere deep in my brain can tell maybe she is right. I mean did he really just fly 3,000 miles for a business deal only and if so why did he bring Gracie. I knew I would drive myself crazy until I had answers so I said my good night to my mother and headed for the elevators.

"Excuse me," says a familiar voice. The man turns around and I am surprised to see Sawyer standing before me.

"Sawyer," I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"Miss. Steele that explains a lot," he mutters as he gets into the same elevator as me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as he punched in the floor.

"It's nothing ma'am. Are you going to Mr. Grey's?" he asks with an arched eye.

"Yes," I say as I feel the blush creeping on my cheeks. Once the elevator stops on the right floor, I follow him to a door.

"Have a good night, ma'am," he says as he walks past the door and down the hall to another door and enters. I stand there for a few moments debating what I really wanted to do. Finally gathering up all the courage I could I knocked on the door. When it opens I am speechless. I really didn't know why I had come up here in the first place all my thoughts were gone.

"Miss. Steele," he says as that damn blush creeps back. Shit! I must be so obvious.

"Mr. Grey," I barely say as he moves to the side and offers for me to come in. I take in the room; he seems to have taken over the sitting area to do work. I guess maybe he did come here for work and not me. I have to get rid of all those thoughts. I try to soak in all of this as a memory for the future.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here," he asks as he turns back around to the sitting area.

"We need to talk. I have made a decision and I don't think you are going to like it," I say as I sit down on the opposite side of his work. He looks to me as if I have taken his life away. So many emotions flash on his face; confusion, frustration, anger, hurt, sorrow, love and many more over a minute's span.

"Oh," he whispers out as he picks up his wine glass and takes a sip.

"Please don't get me wrong," I start as I try to find the words to tell him what I want him to hear and understand. "I enjoy working for you as Gracie's nanny, but I think that is all I should be doing. I think after all that happened the other night with your, ugh, friend is a reminder of who you are and who I am. If you no longer want me to be Gracie's nanny, I would totally understand," I say as I try to hide the tear that slips out of my eye.

"Oh, is that all you are, just a nanny," he snaps at me almost mad.

"Well, isn't that what I am," I snap back. He looks at me as if he could just devour me wholly. I want to kiss him so bad, but just couldn't bring myself to do so. I watch as he seems to ponder my words.

"I thought we were moving onto something else, but if that is what you want to be then who am I to stand in the way of that," he says sourly to me. I look at him stunned. I wasn't sure now what I wanted it seemed that I lost all coherent thoughts when I am around this frustrating man.

"What do you mean?" I question trying to rethink this whole thing. Maybe I had been to rash to come up here and tell him what I thought was what was going on, especially now that he makes a statement like that.

"Miss. Steele it really doesn't matter. You are right you're my daughter's nanny and that is the way things are," he says a little stoic.

"Yes, so it seems," I mutter thinking how horribly I thought out my words, oh wait I didn't I just said what flew into my mouth.

"Was there anything else Miss. Steele?" he questions me.

"Yes, actually I was going to let you know that when I return to Seattle I have two interviews at different publishing companies," I was still speaking when he cut me off.

"Didn't you just tell me that your job was as my daughter's nanny? Yet, you are looking for work elsewhere?" he questions with a snippy tone.

"Yes, I did just say that. The companies I have looked into are hiring part-time. I would still look after Gracie and be able to work as an assistant as well," I say in a whisper. He looks hard at me again pondering what to say next.

"Miss. Steele, I think you need to just focus on my daughter and be happy with that," he snaps.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just that you signed a contract with me to take care of my daughter and now you're telling me you want to work as an assistant as well. Do you even know what you want to do?" he sneers at me.

"You know what forget about it I quit," I say as I grab my purse head to the door and walk out. I mean seriously who the hell does he think he is. I walk down to the room where I saw Sawyer enter earlier and knock on the door. I knock on the door.

"Ma'am," Taylor says as he opens the door. I am beyond furious mad and tired at the same time.

"Can you give this to Gracie," I say as I finish writing my note to her and put it in an envelope. He looks at me for a moment and takes it from me.

"Yes, ma'am," he says as he smiles at me.

The ride to my mom's house is all burly to me because all I can think about is that infuriating man that seems to have captured my whole heart and mind. I decide to head home early. I quietly pack my bags and then leave my mom a note letting her know how much seeing her these past few days meant for me. I take a cab to the airport and catch the red-eye back to Seattle.

I barely make it off the plan because of how tired I was, but manage to do so without falling and injuring myself. I head back to Escala and decide to sleep there before packing my things and heading to Kate's till I can find a place of my own.

************Fifty Shades Nanny*********

A/N: I am sorry this is short, but I have been busy and thought a short chapter is better than no chapter. Please enjoy and leave reviews.-jaymelynn


	16. Beers and Kisses

Christian

I am still sitting in the exact same spot that I was sitting in as I watched Miss. Steele walk out the door only hours ago. I fucked up bad! How was I going to break the devastating news that Miss. Steele wasn't coming home with us or even the fact that she quit. I mean I promised her things would be better, but like always I just screwed it up. I mean really what was the harm in letting Miss. Steele work part-time for a publishing company. I mean I knew that's what she wanted to do when she took the job, hell I knew that was her major in college.

Why though was it so hard for me to be generous and allow her to pursue her own dreams? I mean shouldn't she be able to fly freely. For some reason the thought of Miss. Steele not being in my life is harder and harder to comprehend. I really don't know why I didn't stand up to her and tell her how I felt. I love her! There I thought it. I LOVED HER, but now I need to make things right for her and me. Well first I think I need to find the courage to actually tell her those words to her face.

"Sir," Taylor calls as he knocks on the door brining me out of my stumper. I get up a little ashamed that I dragged them down here for nothing.

"Taylor, what is it," I snap as soon as I open the door. He looks down to his hand and then back up at me.

"Miss. Steele dropped this off for Miss. Grey before she left the Hotel," he says as he hands me an envelope. I take it in my hand and look over her handwriting.

"Is that all," I say a little agitated that he bothered me for this. It could have waited until morning.

"No, I was informed that Miss. Steele used the code to get into Escala about an hour ago," he says looking over at the clock. She must have taken a red-eye flight back to Seattle. She was planning on leaving before we got home.

"Call Ros and have her reschedule the meeting with the Ag company here. Get the jet ready to head back in half an hour. I want to be back in Seattle before dawn," I say as he walks off with his phone to his ear. I go about the room packing up things and placing things back where they went. I changed my clothes into something less business like and went to check on Gracie. Sawyer brought me a blanket and I carefully wrapped it around her as I carried her down to the waiting car.

Once we had gotten back to the plane I adjusted a seat for her and laid her down to finish her sleep. I went about making plans for a gigantic gesture that would tell Miss. Steele just how much she meant to me. I sat back and tried to rest while we flew back to Seattle, but rest would not come as we were grounded by FFA due to a gas leak on the plane. I wouldn't make it make in time to win Miss. Steele.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Ana

"Steele, lets go get up. We're wasting daylight," came a familiar voice as I felt a bounce to the bed.

"Seriously Kate go home," I snap trying to go back to sleep.

"Ana, come on. I will be leaving in a few days and I want to hang out before I leave," she whines as she pulls on my arms. I sigh knowing full well she isn't going to let me sleep.

"Fine, but you owe me," I say as I open my eyes and take in my blonde friend.

"I'll let you get dressed and see you in the kitchen in a few," she says as she slaps my leg. I get out of bed and look around my room. I would still have plenty of time to pack and leave before he gets back in the next day or so. I head for the bathroom and change into a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. I pull on a pair of flats to complete the look. I run the brush through my hair and smile as I head out to the kitchen.

"Miss. Steele, what would you like to eat," Mrs. Jones asks as I notice a pile of pancakes in front of Kate.

"I'll have yogurt and a banana, if you have it," I say as I sit down beside Kate. She places the food in front of me and then disappears leaving me alone with my friend. We talk about school and my interviews coming up in the next day or so. I laugh a few times as she tells me how Jose is experimenting with watercolors to make pictures.

We spent the majority of the morning at the spa getting our hair cut, nails painted and pedicures. I had to admit I enjoyed this morning just hanging out with Kate. I totally would miss her while she was gone to the Bahamas. I hated that she had to go, but just couldn't bring myself to tell her that I quit.

After our spa experience, we headed to this little café for lunch. She talked none stop about her plans with the family during their vacation. She invited me several times saying her parents wouldn't mind if I tagged along, but I declined each time she asked. By early evening late afternoon she has insisted that we go out for one last night out till she comes back. Jose joins us at this really loud bar. Jose is talking none stop about his plans while we watch as Kate dances on the dance floor. I am starting to feel sick so I excuse myself to get some fresh air. I must have been drunker than I thought because I dialed a number that I thought I would never dial again and waited for the voice on the other end.

*************Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Christian

To say that I was livid having to wait on the tarmac until the plane was cleared to take off was an understatement. After waiting almost two hours we were finally cleared, but dawn was starting to break. Gracie even began to stir. I didn't know what I was going to say to her once she woke up. If I told her the truth she would be mad all over again, but I don't want to lie to her either.

"Sir," Taylor says as he approaches me.

"What!" I snap in my usual pissy tone.

"Mrs. Jones just called me to tell me that Leila broke into the penthouse and tried to kill herself. She said she got her to the hospital just in time and she was being admitted," he was still talking when I cut him off.

"Miss. Steele," I question.

"It seems they just missed each other. Miss. Steele's friend came over to spend the day with her and they literally left moments before Leila slipped into the penthouse," he says as he hands me the information. I just can't catch a break at all. First, Sara breaks in wanting Gracie; then, Miss. Steele quitting and now Leila breaking in in and trying to kill herself. Maybe someone was trying to tell me something. Ugh!

By the time the planed landed it was mid afternoon. Gracie had woken up halfway through the flight and was a little upset when I gave her Miss. Steele's note, but didn't yell or scream like I thought she would after reading it. She just sat back in the seat and leaned into me as she cried. I wanted to ask her if she would be alright, but she told me she didn't want to talk about it at the moment. I fought the urge to make her talk to me, but didn't.

"Sawyer, take Gracie to my parent's house," I say as we step off the plane.

"Yes, Sir," he replies as he grabs the overnight bag that they had bought while in Georgia for her.

"Gracie, I need to check out the apartment. Someone broke in again and I want to make sure that it's safe for you to return," I say as I press a kiss to her forehead.

"Daddy," she says as I look down into her eyes.

"Yes," I say.

"Ana, quit," she says.

"Yes, I know," I say as I pick her up wincing as I feel a sharp pain in my side. I keep forgetting I haven't fully healed yet.

"Do you love her?" she questions taking the air out of my lungs.

"Yes," I say as I look into her grey eyes admitting that to her made it all seem more real than anything else in my life at the moment.

"Then what are you going to do," she questions me. I laugh my first real laugh in days.

"You're stalling," I say as I give her one final kiss. "I will see you either tonight or in the morning," I say as I put her down. She goes and gets in the SUV with Sawyer while I get in the other with Taylor. I smile at myself because for the first time in forever I feel fully alive, not just existing.

Taylor goes to check ever enter point in the apartment trying to figure out how Leila got in because all the locks were changed after Sara broke in. I wasn't surprised one bit to find Gail finishing up her routine of cleaning. We had gone to the hospital to check out Leila, but she had already disappeared. It was getting dark and I was getting worried about Miss. Steele. I had hoped she would return here because her things were still here, but there hasn't been any sight of her.

"Hey, bro. Whatcha doing," Elliots asks as he just enters my study without knocking knowing full well how much I hate it.

"Just going over some specs," I say as I throw him a folder.

"What's this?" he questions as he barely catches the file.

"It's a piece of property on the sound that I am looking into buying," I say without looking up from an email from Elena.

"Why?" he questions mockingly.

"I am thinking about trying to have a normal life for Gracie where she can have more space to roam and do things," I say as I look up from my email.

"This property is close to mom and dad,' he says as he looks over the material. I don't have a chance to answer him as my phone vibrates in my pocket.

"Grey," I snap not even looking at the caller ID.

"Oh, you weren't sssuppose to answer," comes a stuttering voice.

"Miss. Steele," I ask.

"Yesss! I haz a bone to pick wit you," she stutters through the words again. God she must be very drunk to talk like that.

"Where are you?" I question but she hangs up the phone. "Taylor trace the number of my last caller," I snap as I end the next call.

"Dude, who was that," Elliot asks me as I grab my jacket and am half way out the door. We go to the elevator and during the ride down Welch texts me the location of the phone. Of course it's at a bar, so Miss. Steele is out drinking and prank calling people.

As I pull the R8 to a stop at the curb I can see Miss. Steele outside the bar with another person. She looks like she could pass out at any moment. I jump out of the car and run to her. I jerk the other man's hands off of her and push him to the side.

"Relax, man what the hell is your problem," he says as he tries to approach her again.

"Josse, just go bak to Kate," Miss. Steele says as she turns to the bush and start dry heaving. I am just waiting for her to throw up.

"Here," Elliot says as he passes me a bottle of water. I push it toward Miss. Steele and she just looks at it.

"Drink it," I order. She sits down on the side walk and starts to drink slowly out of the bottle.

"What are you doin here?" she questions looking a tad bit better.

"You called me," I say as I sit down beside her. She laughs softly.

"Right," she says just before she turns to the other side and begins to throw up in the bush. I pull her hair back and rub circles on her back. Once she seems down throwing up I text Elliot that I am ready to leave and he comes out with a blonde haired chick.

"I'm going to stay here with her," he says as he points to the woman.

"What's wrong with Ana?" the blonde questions. I am trying to place her, right Kate.

"She is drunk. I am going to take her home and put her to bed," I say coldly eyeing her up.

"She only had a couple of drinks," Kate says as she moves closer, but I put my hand up.

"She just threw up," I snap. Kate backs up. I bid them both a good night and carry Miss. Steele to my car and gently buckle her in.

"I hate you," she mutters as I get in.

"Do tell me what I have done to offend you?" I joke.

"You didn't stop me from leaving," she says as she begins to dry heave again right before she throws up on the floor of my car. Great that is going to take forever to get the smell out of the carpet.

She seems to have fallen asleep as I pull the R8 into my parking spot. I go over to her side and again carefully get her out of the car and carry her into the elevator. I am intrigued by how close she is to me. For some reason her being in my arms just feels right.

I take her into my bathroom and run her a hot bath. Once the tub is filled I call Mrs. Jones in to undress her and help me put her in the water. Miss Steele is beginning to wake up at this point.

"What the hell?" she snaps as she slips into the water.

"Mrs. Jones, two Tylenol and a glass of orange juice please," I say as she exits the bathroom.

"You needed a bath, you have been throwing up," I say as I hand her a sponge.

"Oh, my god I threw up in your car," she says as she slips her head into the water in a drowning effect.

"It's just a car," I say as she comes back up. I hand her the Tylenol and orange juice. She takes the two pills and drinks the orange juice.

"Why aren't you in Georgia?" she questions.

"I went to Georgia for you, and you left," I say honestly. She looks up at me over the edge of the tub.

"What?" she whispers.

"I think you know why. I am falling for you," I mutter.

"I have already fallen for you," she says as she does the unexpected and reaches over the tub and kisses me with all the force she can. I pull away.

"We can't," I say.

"Why not?" she whines. I laugh at her, but she splashes me.

"Don't. I want you so bad right now, but there are things I need to explain to you about my life and I would like you to be sober," I say as I lean back in to kiss her. She smiles at me.

Once she is done with her bath, I leave so she can get dressed. She starts to head out of the room leaving me puzzled.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"To my room," she whispers. I stand up and bring her back to my bed.

"Not tonight, please stay with me," I whisper as I pull her down to lay beside me.

"Okay," she whispers back as she climbs into the bed and I turn out the light. Baby steps, but will she still be here in the morning or after I tell her what I like to do. I need her more than anything else, but will she still want to be with me after she knows everything about me.

I am not going to dwell on that right now as I finally have her in my arms. I have Anastasia Steele right where I wanted her from the moment I saw her sitting next to my daughter. Yes, she has to stay I think as I fall asleep peacefully for once.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*****

A/N: I got a few hours of peace and quite so I typed up another chapter. You all are lucky two chapters in one day. Please forgive for the cliffhanger. I didn't think I would have time to write, but found some. Enjoy!


	17. Elena Questions

Ana

My head hurts like crazy. I am trying hard to think of why the hell I am so freaking hot. I move around and find that I seem to be stuck. I take in Christian Grey in all his glory lying spread over me; his arm tucked around my breast and his leg hitched over my legs. I have no clue how the hell I got from the bar to his bed. My thoughts are all fuzzy. I do remember calling him because I thought he was still in Savannah. Yet, here we are in bed. Trying as hard as I can, I really can't remember though.

I vaguely think I remember throwing up in a car and even getting undressed by Mrs. Jones, but not how I ended up in this bed right now I have absolutely no clue. I am though very happy about being here, but strangely feel awkward because of how I ended things with him when I left Savannah early the day before.

I want to leave before he wakes up, but for some reason I can't find the strength to do so. For the first time in a long time I feel safe. I just hope that things go better when he wakes. I look carefully at his back and see a few faint scars in different spots. I wonder vaguely how he got them. They seem to shimmer on his skin in the breaking light from the window behind us.

"Hey," he whispers as he touches my check. I must have zoned out while looking at his back.

"Mr. Grey," I say as I turn slightly to look at him. He gives me a puzzled look. Then he lifts his eyebrow at me. I begin to blush as I feel something protruding from his bottom half.

"Is everything alright," he asks smirking at me. I just can't find it in my heart or even in words to tell him that his um thing was bothering me, so I just kept quite. There was a knock at his door.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here to speak with you," Sawyer says as Taylor's voice and a ladies voice can be heard a distance away.

"I don't want to see her," he shouts back. Then we can here shuffling and pushing. "For the love of all that's holy, how hard is it to get rid of someone," he says as he removes himself from me and pulls on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. He looks back at me," stay there," he says as he pulls open the bedroom door.

"Sir," Sawyer and Taylor both say at the same time.

"Seriously, Christian why won't you see me," the woman says as she tries to look past him into the room.

"Elena, what the hell don't you understand about me not wanting to see you," he says as he pulls the door close almost all the way.

"Christian, I care for you. I just want to make sure you are alright. I know that Sara has startled you, but you don't have to be alone. I wish you would let me help you like I did in the old days. Do you need me to find you a new sub, is all the requirements the same," she was still speaking as I heard a hard push.

"I don't ever want you to speak about that shit to me without my permission," I hear Mr. Grey saying as the woman grumbles.

"Honestly, no wonder the mousy little thing has quit,' she was muttering.

"Don't speak about Anastasia like that," he demands.

"She's not your type," she was saying when I heard a bang on the wall.

"You know nothing about her. I want you to leave and not come back. If you need to contact me call my lawyer because I swear Elena if you show up here again I will liquidate you," he was saying when she interrupting him.

"Don't forget who helped you get where you are today? I did, so don't go and pull the 'I will liquidate you' bullshit with me. I made you the man you are today, no one else did," she was speaking when I heard a slap.

"You may have loaned me money, but that was it. I built my business myself. You were nowhere to be found. If you want to keep your salons leave me the hell alone. Taylor," he says as he renters the room. I am still trying to process all the crap I just over heard, but the thing sticking in my mind is about the sub.

"I am so sorry about that," he begins, but then I have the urge to run. I jump out of the bed and try to get past him, but he holds onto me.

"Let me go," I demand as I hit him, but he holds on still.

"I think we need to talk," he says as he pulls me to the bed.

"I don't want to talk," I grumble. He just eyes me up as he releases me. I contemplate the fastest way to the door without being caught.

"Don't think about it," he says as he places a hand on my thigh. He removes his hand for a moment and I bolt for the door, but he is faster than me and swoops me up into his arms holding me close to his chest. I can feel how fast his heart is beating through his t-shirt. I try to rest my hand on his chest, but he pulls it to his side.

"Let me go," I say starting to squirm in his grip. He laughs at me as he tosses me back on the bed. I land with a thump and almost roll off the bed.

"Ana, I really think we need to talk. I think we should talk about what happened last night because you had me scared," he says as he laps back down next to me on the bed. I pull the covers back over me because all I had on was a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers knowing full well they were his.

"Where's Gracie?" I ask as I play with the duvet.

"Of all the questions that is the one you ask," he whispers as he slides closer to me pulling the duvet over him as well. I watch as he squirms under the covers pulling off his shirt and them removing his bottoms and tosses them on the floor next to the bed. He was right that was an unnecessary question to ask because no doubt she was with his parents. "She went to my parents, I was frantic to get home due to an unexpected situation," he says as he snuggles his head into my shoulder. The feeling is so comforting that I almost forget the fact that I wanted to know what happened last night and if we did something that would make me crazy.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I say wanting to put some space between us. He looks at me a little alarmed but releases me. I move to get up and he pulls me closer to his face as he cups mine and places a sweet kiss upon my lips which causes me to question my next move. I sit there for a moment dazed.

"I thought you needed to go to the bathroom," he questions me as he starts to sit up. I look at him and nod my head as I slowly get up and start toward the door, but before reaching it I look back at him and take the moment to make my way to the bedroom door throw it open and bolt for my room. I am at my door before he catches me and I am standing in the doorway after opening the door frozen in place, tears falling down my face as he pulls me into his arms. I am shaking so bad that I let him comfort me.

********Fifty Shades Nanny*******


	18. Love is Brewing

A/N: Forgive me for the short chapter, but cliffhangers keep you guys all hooked. I hope you enjoy this chapter, but will probably not like yet another cliffhanger. Happy Reading!

Christian

I was a little shocked when Ana bolted from the room because I thought that we were on the same page, but then again she did surprise me. I was quick to follow her though, but wasn't prepared for what we would find in her room. Ana was standing in the doorway shaking when I wrapped my arms around her. The room was thrashed, the bed was ripped up, clothes were thrown all over the place, 'whore' and 'submissive' were spray painted on her walls. It was a horrible mess and I was upset that she had to see something like this.

"Why?" she questioned as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. I just held her close to me.

"I think we need to talk," I say pulling her back to my room. I let her go once inside again and she goes straight to the bathroom and throws up in the toilet. I watch as she collapses on the floor dry sobbing. It broke me to see her so broken. It just destroyed my very being to see her in so much distress. I walked over to her and slide down the wall to sit beside her.

"What did I ever do?" she whispers as I hold her head in my lap.

"It's not you they're after but me," I say back. I feel her go a little tense at that comment. "I have lived a life unworthy of any love, but I crave it now," I say running my hand through her hair.

"What do you mean?" she questions moving a little closer to me, but keeping her head right where it was.

"I have an unorthodox way of treating women," I say stopping to ponder how to continue. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes. "Come with me," I say as I move her to sit up, then I stand up and reach for her hand.

"You're not going to hurt me are you," she questions holding her hand out hesitantly toward me.

"No, why," I question. She places her hand into mine.

"It's nothing," she says looking down toward the ground. I want to ask her what she meant, but I don't want to press her to hard and make her run.

"Come on," I say as we head toward the hallway only to run into Taylor.

"Sir, there has been a sighting of Leila," he says as he takes in our holding of hands.

"You can handle it," I say looking to Ana to make sure she was alright.

"Yes, sir," he says as he begins to turn away.

"Taylor, Leila destroyed Ana's room. Can you get the cleaning crew here and get it cleaned up ASAP," I say as we walk past him.

"I will take care of it," he says as he already has his phone out speaking to someone on the other end. I lead Ana up the stairs to the sub room and look nervously to the room and then at her. I am unsure how to continue from her. I turn toward my playroom and place the key in the lock that I took out of my drawer before entering the bathroom.

"Please keep in mind everything that went on here in this room was all consensual," I say as I unlock the door and push it open with my foot. She walks into the room and waits for me. I walk in behind her and flick on the light. I hear her gasp as she takes in the different things within the four walls. She is quite for a moment then turns around to look at me.

"You won't hurt me will you," she questions me again. I look to her and carefully take her in my arms.

"No, I won't," I say holding her close to me. I don't think I could hurt her like I hurt the other women who have walked through these doors before. For once I don't see her as a play thing, but as an equal. A person who I might need more than I need this room.

"What do you do in here?" she questions moving from my arms to walk around the room, every so often she would reach out to touch something just letting her hand hang in the air.

"I am into bondage, tying women up and doing things to them sexually," I say as I take in her bugged out eyes I can tell she is thinking through what I just said so I continue, "I find a woman who is into it and I become her dominate. I take full control over her and have my way with her," I say as she sits down on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Do you have that urge with me?" she asks pulling at invisible things on her shirt.

"At first yes, but now no. I just want you any way that I can," I say. "Anastasia, you're the only girl that I have flown 2,000 miles to see. I would give everything that I own away and become poor if it meant I would have you beside me. If I could change my life I would, but not Gracie. I feel she is the one thing that brought us together. She is the one right thing I have done in my life," I say as a few tears fall freely.

"You are a powerful man, why me," she asks as she rubs them away.

"I think because you saw me for me not the man that I portray," I say honestly. She smiles at me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"Christian, I am a …" she starts but can't finish her sentence.

"You can tell me anything," I say as I run my hands through her hair.

"I'm a virgin," she finally blurts out. My hand freezes and my breath hitchs a tad bit. She removes her head from my lap to look me in the eyes. I just want to hold onto her a little longer.

"You're a virgin," I say slowly causing her to just nod her head.

"I never found the right person and I didn't want to feel horrible about giving it up or settling because someone wanted me to. Yet, right now seeing all these toys and hearing you tell me things makes me feel like you're the one, "she says as she brings her lips to mine in a soft kiss. I just sit there processing what she is telling me. She wants me, my brain finally concludes as I give in and crash my lips onto hers.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny********

Dr. Grace

It was a little unsettling to find Gracie at the house today knowing that Christian and her left abruptly a couple of days ago. Yet, here was my granddaughter sitting at the counter eating breakfast with her bodyguard.

"Gracie, darling where's that daddy of yours," I ask causing her stop eating mid bite.

"He had some business to take care of," she says as she puts her spoon in her cereal bowl.

"That sounds like him," Mia mutters as she enters the kitchen in her pajamas.

"Really, I thought he went out of town with you," I question. She turns to look at me.

"We did leave, but business brought him home," she says as she gets down from the barstool and past me.

"Sawyer, where is Christian," I question as soon as my granddaughter is out of the room.

"He needed to take care of some things at Escala. I think he is there right now," he says as he pulls out his phone.

"No need to call him. I just was wondering with the way he left. I just assumed he was mad at us or something," I say knowing full well I was going to give my son a thought or two of mine the moment I saw him.

************Fifty Shades Nanny***************

Ana

Having Christian or Mr. Grey, hell he was anything he wanted to be to me. Names meant nothing for what I felt for him. Right now in this moment he was everything that I ever wanted. I guess that was why it took me so long to figure it out because I didn't want to mess it up.

"Christian," I say moving a little from him.

"Hmm!" he mumbles reaching for my cheek.

"Make love to me," I say as he attacks my lips and pulls me to him again. I don't know how long we kissed, but we had to take a moment to catch our breaths.

"I will try, but I don't know how to make love. Ana, I fuck hard," he mutters as he gathers me up and carries me back down to his room and lays me down on his bed. He then proceeds to undress me and then removes his boxers. His manhood is sticking straight out hard as a rock.

"Ana, sweetie you'll expand to take it in. I will try to be gentle," he says as he takes in my expression. All I could do was just nod my head. He looked over to me several times as he moved his hands up and down my body. Then he adjusts himself near my entrance and slides in slightly. He pauses for a moment to gage my reaction before he moves deeper.

"I'm okay," I whisper as I feel a slight pain as he moves further into me. After what seems like ages he stops and holds his position.

"I am going to move a bit," he says as I nod my head. He moves slightly up and down. It feels strange, but pleasurable. He is setting a slow rhythm which seems to be electrifying ever inch of my being. I am feeling so many emotions that I am lost in the pace he is keeping.

"Ugh!" I moan as I move my hips to try to keep pace with him, but he moves his hands down to them to keep them still.

"Ana, let's keep it slow," he mumbles as he continues. I start to feel this pull deep in the pit of my stomach and he begins to move a little bit faster. This pace is hitting me in all the right spots. I am having a hard time not moving.

"Oh my god, Christian," I mumble as I feel my release. He pumps a few more times before he finds his. He collapses onto me holding himself up barely on his elbows.

"That was…" he is lost for words as his bedroom door flies open.

"What is going on in here?" says the one person that could ruin this moment as they catch us in the act. Oh my God come I blush another shade of red as I look into Christian's eyes he seems so lost in thought.

*************Fifty Shades Nanny************


	19. Puppy Woes

A/N: I decided to go back and look over previous chapters to condense them into one. I noticed that some of them could have more details added so in between trying to write a new chapter, I am also revising until I get caught up. _**The first part has been revised from Dog Romp (PREVIOUS CHAPTER 19) to the new chapter, so enjoy**_. jaymelynn

Christian

Oh my god! I am stuck in thought as I lift my head up to look at Ana. Could this be anymore humiliating than it already was, I mean I totally enjoyed every moment of it, but for someone to walk in on us is another thing. I don't understand where the hell my security was.

"Mom, I'll be out in a moment," I snap as I lay my head back down on Ana's chest. I just wanted to lay here and waste the day away, but the universe had other plans for me right now.

"No need to be snappy, I did knock twice. You might have heard me if you weren't otherwise engaged," she says as she slams the door. Well, that's a first Grey, I think as I look into Ana's eyes. I need to remember next time to lock the damn door.

"You're in trouble," Ana says jokingly as I nip at her neck. I smile down at her before getting up, and removing the unflattering condom. I hate these damn things.

"Are you taking any birth control?" I question as I throw the condom in the trash.

"No," she mutters as I toss her a shirt to wear. I am pulling on one as well. I grab a pair of pajama bottoms and toss them to her as well. I pick mine up off the floor and pull them on.

"My mother will come back in here if we don't head out," I say as I pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you," I say as I tuck a few loose strands behind her ear.

"I don't know if I can do this," Ana whispers as I move toward the door.

"Come out when you're ready," I say as I walk out the door. "Mom, seriously what brings you here," I say as I head for the fridge, and take out a bottle of water.

"I thought it was kind of odd to find my granddaughter at my house since you left in a huff the other day," she says as I sit down beside her on the white couch.

"I had to take care of something here," I say as I hear my door open. I don't think Ana would leave me hanging, but then again I didn't want her to feel obligated to do this right now.

"I can see you had someone to take care of," she says eyeing me.

"No, mom there was an incident yesterday with another ex, she got into the apartment and destroyed Ana's room and all her things," I mutter. She looks over at me with concern in her eyes.

"Where is Ana?" she questions.

"I'm right here," Ana says as she enters the living room wearing my clothes. I look over to my mom who has a smirk now plastered on her face. God, Ana just looked just right in my clothing. I would love to see her in something more tasteful, but right now she looked mighty fine.

"So, I was interrupting something," she says as she pats the spot next to her.

"Mom," I mutter. I was horrified by her words, knowing full well that she really was.

"Oh, come on Christian. It took the two of you long enough to figure out what the rest of us saw the moment you two were in the same room. I'm surprised Gracie allowed you to talk her out of coming here last night," she says as she starts laughing.

"Mom," I mutter. I just wanted a black hole to open up beneath me to swallow me whole listening to my mother talking so casually like this. It was beyond awkward and embarrassing.

"Give me a break, Christian like you're the first child I've walked in on having indiscreet business with another person," she laughs as she says it. Who else had she walked in on?

"Mr. Grey, Miss. Grey is here," Taylor says as my daughter enters the room followed by Sawyer and a fluffy mess.

"What the hell?" I snap as the dirty thing jumps up on the white sofa across from us.

"Sawyer," I snap. He looks contrite about the mess now being created.

"Miss. Grey was adamant she needed a friend since Miss. Steele quit. I tried to tell her no, but then the lady gave her the thing. I couldn't take it away, Sir," Sawyer says as the darn thing has made it to Ana, and was licking her face. Shit, my Ana was being licked by a animal that licks and chases its own butt. That is so disgusting!

"Gracie," I mutter she looks over to me as she is playing with it, and talking with Ana about it.

"Christian," Ana starts as Gracie looks to me. I want to say no, but with the two of them looking at me I can't find the words. I just feel a lump in my throat. Damn it, how can a successful multibillionaire be reduced to no words by two girls. I can understand Gracie, she is my daughter, but I am stunned by Ana. She seems to have taken a hold over my thoughts. Ugh! This is another first.

"Thank you, daddy," Gracie says as she lunges at me. I catch her in time to keep her from missing me, and finding herself flat on the ground. I hadn't agreed on anything yet, but I guess I could see how Sawyer couldn't be the on to say, 'no' because I can't even find the words to do so.

"Okay, Gracie you need to understand that a dog is a huge responsibility. Since you wanted it you are going to be walking it, feeding it, and anything else to do with it," I say as the mutt jumps up on me and starts licking me. I push it off of me for it to only jump back up. "Down," I command as it just looks at me. I am very ticked off by this damn dog not listening to me.

"I guess you don't control everything," Ana says as she nudges me. I only look at her smirk, and then to my mom who looks about the same.

"If it's going to stay in my house it will learn who is the boss here, and it's me not it," I say as I stand up. I am walking away as the dog follows, and lifts its leg at me. I wasn't aware of what it intended to do until I felt the warm liquid running down my leg. "Oh, hell no!" I scream as I reach down and jerk the dog up. I am beyond livid about this situation. Now I blame Sawyer whole heartedly for not putting his foot down with her.

"Christian," Ana says as she places a hand on my arm. I am beyond seeing reason about this mutt as he was marking its territory on me. Who the hell did it think it was, I am the master of this house not it.

"It's not staying," I mutter through gritted teeth.

"You told Gracie she could have it," she replies smiling at me. I look down at my daughter. She has huge crocodile tears in her eyes ready to burst if I don't let her keep it.

"Fine, Taylor," I snap. He appears out of thin air.

"Sir," he says looking from my wet leg to the mutt in my hand.

"Take this mutt and put it somewhere until it has the proper necessities," I snap as I pass the offending thing to him.

"Daddy," Gracie says as she looks up at me.

"Not now," I mutter.

"He didn't mean it," she whispers. I look down at her, feeling horrible for her tears.

"Well he needs to stay with Taylor until he is potty trained. I don't want him ruining the furniture or marking his territory anywhere else in here," I say as I pick her up and give her a squeeze.

"Ugh! I hate to say this but daddy, you smell bad," she says wiggling to get out of my arms. I give her another kiss on the forehead, and then put her down.

"I guess I should take a shower," I say as I take my leave and go to get cleaned up.

********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Ana

The sight of Christian's face over the last hour or so with his mother walking in after we did the nasty, and just now after the dog peed on his leg has been so priceless. I did though know if he had his way the dog would or might have been tossed off the roof of the building after what he did. I'm glad that I could diffuse the situation before Christian did something that would hurt his daughter.

"Gracie, how was your night?" I ask as I sit back down on the sofa next to her. I just wanted to know how much she hated me or even if she still wanted me around her.

"It was long," she mutters looking over her shoulder toward Taylor's office.

"As soon as he is potty trained your daddy will let him roam the apartment, but right now he needs to stay where he is," I say smiling down at her.

"I know, but I don't think he meant to do it," she says softly. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Gracie, sweetie animals are a lot to handle," Grace says as she reaches over to take her form me. I watch as the two of them hug.

"Hey, I have an idea," I say with a smile. I pull her up, and walk toward her bedroom. I can see the mess still in my room and just shake my head. I don't want to think about that right now. I wanted to help Gracie with her dog.

"What are we doing?" she questions as I go into her bathroom, and turn on the water in her tub.

"I think if your daddy saw how clean your doggy could be, he might let him sleep with you," I say as she runs off to fetch her dog. She is running back into the room with Taylor hot on her trial.

"Miss. Grey, your dad…" I cut him off with my hand, looks from me to the tub full of water with a raised eyebrow.

"It's alright Taylor. I will take responsibility for this. I thought the dog should have a bath," I say as I grab a bottle of shampoo from the counter.

"I guess it should since it's all muddy," he murmurs as he leaves the room. It takes the two of us about half an hour to get the wiggling dog all soaped up and washed thoroughly. We were both unaware of someone watching us.

"I think that dog has had enough of you two girls harassing him," Christian says as both of us are now half wet as we look over to the doorway.

"Well at least he is clean," Gracie says as she puts him in a fluffy towel to dry.

"Yes, and he is in an expensive towel that will probably smell like wet dog forever," he mutters as he pulls his daughter into his arms dog and all.

"Stop, daddy you're squishing Joey," she says while laughing as Christian tickles her. I smile thinking that this is how it should always be without drama and strange exes and what not. A peaceful romp in the bathroom with the people you love.

************Fifty Shades Nanny************

Gracie

It was so nice to see Ana when I showed up at home. I was surprised though to see Grandma there. She was supposed to go to work when she left this morning. Then I felt like I was missing something as to why Ana was wearing daddy's clothes. I didn't understand why her room was so dirty. I thought adults were supposed to have super clean rooms; at least daddy's room was always clean.

"Gracie, here is Joey," Ana says as she brings him over to me. I reach out and pull him under the covers where he settles down.

"Ana, are you going to leave again," I ask her as she sits down beside me on the bed.

"I think things are going to get better," she says as she pulls me into her arms. I feel just as safe in her arms as I feel in my daddy's.

"Do you think my mama wanted me?" I ask in a whisper. She is quiet for a moment then she lifts my head up to look her in the face.

"I don't know the answer to that, but at least she gave you to your daddy. He wants you more than the air he breaths, never doubt his love for you," she says as she kisses me on the forehead. I wrap my arms around Joey pulling him closer to me.

"I'm glad you came to us. We needed you," I say as I yawn and close my eyes. I hear her humming to me as I fall asleep.

Christian

"I'm sorry she asked you that," I whisper as I help her put Gracie down on the bed.

"It's alright, I know she has questions about her mom, but I also know that you love her,' she says as I pull her into an embrace. God, I loved and adored this woman.

"Let's go to bed, it's been a long day," I say as I intertwine my hand with hers pulling her to my room once again.

"Christian, do you think it will always be like this," Ana asks after we get into bed. I wrap my arms around her.

"I sure hope so because I just can't get enough of you," I say nibbling on her ear. I take my time giving her the pleasure she needed as she comes off of her high there is a knock on the door. "It better be important," I snap as I pull on some sweats. I look back at Ana and see her pulling on my t-shirt.

"Daddy," Gracie whispers as I open the door. My daughter is standing on the other side holding the mutt in her arms.

"Gracie, what are you doing out of bed," I question as I feel a hand opening the door wider.

"Gracie, come on," Ana says as she grabs her hand pulling her into the room.

"Ana," I whine looking down at my package and back at her. She looks from my crotch to my daughter.

"Gracie, why aren't you sleeping," she asks as they both climb back into the bed. I go over to my side to find the fuzz ball there. I push him off my side only to get him to growl at me. Gracie pulls him to her.

"I felt scared. I thought someone was in the room, but no one was there," she says as I pull out my phone.

"Taylor, check Gracie's room," I say and push end. I put my arm around her protectively as I pull her closer which brings Ana closer as well. I feel my phone vibrate. I look at the text from Taylor.

_****Balcony window open, no one in room**** _

I put the phone on the nightstand and hear Ana humming. I keep a tight hold on both my girls not wanting to let go of either of them as I let my eyes close.

Ana

Today was a very stressful day for me with both of my interviews with two different Publishing companies and a disaster with Joey. It was not the start that I had hoped for, but it was pretty amusing to a certain 7 year old. I was late to my first interview, and in turn made me late to the second. I know for sure that I wasn't going to get the job with the first company because of my lateness, but I felt good about the second. Although I wasn't too thrilled with my boss Jack Hyde, he seemed more interested in looking me up and down than asking me questions. He left that up to the lady Elizabeth something.

I am not too happy about the situation as I walk into the apartment, but I do laugh at the mess. I watch carefully as Christian is trying to hold down the dog and put a collar on it, but Gracie is crying and carrying on that her daddy is hurting the dog. I must say it is the most priceless scene ever, so I take a couple pictures of them in action before making it known that I was home.

"Ana, tell daddy that he is squeezing Joey to tight," Gracie calls out as she notices me in the doorway.

"Christian, would you like me to do that," I ask as I walk closer to them. He looks up at me with a smirk on his face.

"Miss. Steele, I think I am fully capable of putting a collar on this mutt," he says as Joey wiggles out of his hold and runs off in the direction of the bedrooms. "Taylor, stop that dog," Christian is calling out as he jumps to his feet and takes off after the dog.

"I missed you today," Gracie says as she gets up off the floor, moving closer to me. I pull her into a hug and hold her tight.

"Oh, shit!" Christian calls out as he exits his office holding Joey in one of his hands by the scruff of his neck, and his briefcase in the other. This isn't going to go to well. That is the second item of Christian's the dog has gotten a hold of today.

This morning started off with Christian finding Joey missing from the bed. When he went into his closet the dog was chewing on one of his shoes. Christian almost had an aneurism about that. He went on about it all through breakfast which made Gracie upset. She left the table upset. I went in to try to make her feel better which in turn made me late to my interview.

"This dog is going," Christian begins until he looks over at Gracie and me.

"Daddy," Gracie says as she runs over to him reaching for Joey.

"Gracie, he is a distruction. He needs to learn manners, but I don't think he can," he says as he holds him out to Taylor.

"Christian," I say which gets everyone to look at me.

"Ana, it is going," he mutters giving me a look that sends shivers down my being to the core of my body.

"You haven't even given the puppy a chance. They tend to get into things if they are allowed to roam without boundaries," I say deifying his look.

"I don't think this thing even cares about that," he snaps.

"Why don't you give the puppy a week? I think if you set up gates to room you don't want it in or even put up a puppy pen it would help him get settled down. You need to give it time," I say as I have made my way toward him, reaching out my hand to take the puppy from him.

"On week," he mutters as I take Joey, and he stalks off toward his office. I have a feeling he isn't too happy with me right now.

"Did you guys go get the things for Joey?" I ask Gracie as I hand her the puppy.

"No, I got this collar off of one of my stuff animals," she says as she holds him.

"Sawyer," I say as I walk into Taylor's office.

"Ma'am," he says as he stands up from his chair.

"I would like to take Gracie to a pet store to get some things for Joey," I say as I run my hand threw her hair.

"Let me check with Taylor," he says as he reaches for his phone.

"Let me know, I am going to go change into something less formal," I say as I exit the office.

"Mr. Grey had some clothes redelivered to your room. It is cleaned up," Sawyer says as presses numbers into his phone. I nod to him as I walk off toward my room. As I enter I see the room has been repainted a pale cream color which makes the room feel warm as the sun shines in through the window. I shudder at the memory of the disaster from the other night.

Sawyer was right about the clothes; Christian had gotten me a whole new wardrobe. I look in the shelves of the closet until I find a pair of jeans, then I pull on a blue sweater. I find a pair of black flats and put them on. I go into the bathroom and run the brush through my hair to tame it some since I had it pulled up for my interviews.

"Ana, I hear you would like to go to the Pet store," Christian says as I am caught off guard as I exit the bathroom.

"I just want to get the puppy what he needs to help Gracie show you that he can listen," I say as I move closer to the door.

"Do you know how badly I want to take you over my knee right now, and spank you for showing me up in front of my staff," he mutters seductively through gritted teeth as he whispers into my ear. I feel weak in the knees. Damn it, I am curious of how that would feel.

"I have no idea what you are referring to Mr. Grey," I say as I brush past him. He grabs my arm stopping me, as he pushes me up against the wall next to the door. Before I have any time to register what he is doing his lips are on mine. He pushes himself flush to my body and I can feel his erection as he grinds into my leg causing me to moan.

"Oh, my little kitten," he purrs to into my ear which gets makes me thrust my hips toward him. "I think you know exactly what I am talking about," he says as he moves away from just as fast as he pinned me up against the wall. I am all hot and bothered at the loss of physical contact with him.

"Christian," I barely manage to breath out as he smirks at me.

"Don't play with fire Ana, you might get left burned," he says as he exits me room. I take a moment to try to compose myself before following. When I do make my way toward the great room I see Gracie sitting with her daddy on the couch.

"Oh here is Ana now," Christian says as Taylor enters the room. "I thought we might need to send out a search party to find you he" he says with a smirk. Well if he wants to play games with me I will play them right back. Game on!

I was surprised Christian went with us to the Pet store. Gracie and I went up and down the aisles looking at all the puppy things as a salesperson help show us what we needed. In the end our basket was over flooded with items; several bags of dog food, canned food, toys, treats, fencing for doors, dog pen, water and food bowls, bedding, harness, leash and a collar with his name and information that Gracie picked out.

Gracie put the collar on him while Christian paid for everything. I put the harness on him, and attached the leash to him so that Gracie could walk him. At first the puppy didn't like the new things because it restricted his freedom, but in the end he had no choice. I caught Christian smirking as we were walking to the car, and the puppy was tugging on the leash trying to run away. So I nudged him in the side.

"Hey, what was that for," he called out as I jogged to catch up with Gracie.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Grey," I say innocently. I catch him laughing behind us.

"Okay, whatever you say," he says. Taylor and Sawyer load all the puppy things into the back of the SUV as we get in. I notice just how tired I am as Gracie lays her head down in my lap. I don't even remember the ride home from the pet store because when I open my eyes Christian has me in his arms. I look to the side of me; Gracie is wide awake talking with Sawyer who has Joey in his arms.

"I can walk," I say sleepily.

"It's alright, we're in the elevator," Christian says as I let my eyelids close again.

**************Fifty Shades Nanny**********

Christian

Ana and Gracie both fell asleep on the ride back from the pet store. I looked over at the mutt who seemed to be eyeing me up. I stifled a laugh because he was going in the pen the moment it was set up. That puppy isn't going to last because the next thing he destroys will be his last. I pull out my Blackberry texting some business things to Ros to handle, getting Andrea to move my schedule around and my last to Welch to see where Ana interviewed at. She refused to tell me which Publishing companies she had interviews with.

I hated that she didn't want me to know. It's not like I am going to buy it, well actually I might just have to do that to keep an eye on her. Yeah, as soon as I knew which one was interested in hiring her I would slip in and buy it. As I finished my texts and answering of messages Taylor pulled the SUV into a spot. Sawyer had opened Gracie door which of course woke her up. Darn child can sleep through an earthquake, but not a door being opened.

Taylor opened my door; I slipped my arms under Ana's body and carefully pulled her to my chest and exited the car with her. Gracie began talking to Sawyer all about the things she was going to do with her puppy now that she had stuff for it.

"I can walk," Ana whispers sleepily as she moves her legs a little. I tighten my grip on her not wanting to lose contact with her just yet. I hated that I felt better with her so close to me. I even told her I loved her which I have never told anyone before. I don't even think I have told Grace that before.

"It's alright, we're in the elevator," I whisper back as I watch her eyes close again.

"Daddy," Gracie says as we enter the apartment. I look down at her.

"Shh!," I whisper as I walk toward Ana's room unsure if she would want to be in my bed or hers so I put her in hers. I took off her shoes and put her down pulling the duvet up over her. I bent down, pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"Sir," Taylor says as I walk back into the great room.

"Okay let's set the dog pen up near the window, and then put the food away in the pantry and put the fences up on my bedroom, Ana's room, my study and the stairs," I say as I start pulling the pen out of the box. It took Taylor, Sawyer and me to get everything put up and where it needed to go. Taylor ended up putting a fence on Gracie's door as well in case she decided to keep the puppy with her. I was glad he thought of that.

Gail came in a few times to check in on us to see if we needed any help or other things. I guess hearing three grown men curse and mutter under their breaths is a little unsettling. Once the pen was totally puppy proof I put the puppy in it much to Gracie's dislike. Gail had come in just as we were finishing letting me know dinner was ready. Gracie and I ate while Ana slept. I felt she needed some sleep with everything that had gone on.

After dinner Gracie and I went to the game room or TV room as Elliot calls it. I wasn't really going to watch anything, but I felt I needed to spend some time with my daughter with everything crazy going on. I am seated in the middle of a couch with her next to me. Of course Joey was curled up in her lap as she watched some show. I just watched her until she noticed me looking at her.

"Daddy, the TV is over there," she says.

"I was just trying to memorize every detail about you," I whisper as I begin to tickle her. This makes Joey get up and bark at us. I smile as I pull her into my lap and kiss her forehead.

"Daddy, will you tell me about my mommy," she asks as I inhale in a deep breath. It wasn't the time to tell her about it, but I could tell she needed to know things.

"I will answer two questions," I say as I hold up two fingers. She takes a moment.

"How did you meet mommy?" she asks. Well that isn't what I was expecting, but it was better than some of the questions I probably would have asked if I was her.

"I meet your mommy through a friend of mine. She worked in one of her Salons," I say watching as she took time to think once again.

"Why didn't my mommy want me?" she barely whispers and this question just broke my heart because I didn't ever want her to feel like I had about my mother, but here she was asking the same question I thought about for so many years.

*************Fifty Shades Nanny***********


	20. Teasing Waters

Christian

The one question that I have dreaded for so long is the one question my 7 year old would like to know. What do I tell her? I guess the only thing that I can really tell her is the truth. I don't want her to find out later on that I lied to her. She has already been through more than any child should have to go through at her age.

"Grace, I think your mom loved you so much that she decided to let you go. I don't think she was in the right mindset, and she wanted to make sure you were taken care of," I say as I pull my baby into my lap.

"I don't think she did, but I like your answer better," she says as she snuggles into my neck.

"I like mine too," I whisper back. We sit for the next hour and half watching a Disney movie about fairies of some kind. I try to savor the relationship that I have with my daughter because I know at some point she is going to have to grow up.

After the movie is over I pick up my now sleeping little girl and take her to her bed. I notice Gail has already set her pajama's out on the bed, so I quickly change her. When I am done I lay her down and cover her up. I give her a kiss on the forehead and turn on the night light.

"Sleep tight my angel," I whisper as I exit her room and turn out the light and close the door halfway. As I walk down the hallway to my room I stop, and look into Anastasia's room. She is still asleep. I smile as I exit her room and make my way to my own.

I decide to take a shower, so I turn on the hot water and remove my clothing. I need a nice relaxing shower after the day I had with the dog and Anastasia. I really don't understand why she doesn't want me to know things about her when we are seeing each other.

"Penny for your thoughts," Anastasia says as she wraps her arms around me from the back.

"I thought you were asleep," I ask as I turn around to face her.

"I was," she says with a smile. I begin to kiss her on the lips as I push her up against the shower wall. Her moans make me grow needy.

"Ana, I think we should stop for the moment," I mutter as I pull away from her.

"Christian, I need you just as much as you need me," she says as she lurches back toward me almost slipping in the process. I pull her back to me and slip my hands down her body toward her sex. I slowly push a finger into her and begin moving slowly from side to side in a messaging way. She begins to moan as she is getting closer to her release. I start to go faster pumping my finger as fast as I can. I almost lose it as Ana falls over the brink slumping forward in my arms.

"You alright Ana," I ask smirking at her.

"Yes, more than alright," she whispers back as a pretty shade of pink graces her cheeks. The two of us finish our shower and head into my room in nothing but towels.

"Here," I say as I toss Ana one of my shirts. I pull on my boxers and head to the bed as she joins me.

"Thank you," Ana begins to speak but I cut her off as my lips crash onto hers. I move to straddle her as I kiss her on her lips and move toward her neck as my hands move under her shirt. I reach her breasts and begin to flick her nipples causing her to tremble under my body. It felt nice to have this intimacy with someone like her, so innocent and pure.

I move my hands up her sides taking the hem of my shirt up with them. I now have undressed her and sit up a little to take in her beautiful body under me. I can see her nipples have grown taunt under my experienced fingers. I begin to pull softly and pinch on her right breast as I lick and suck on the left one. I do this for a moment and then switch and do the same with the opposite breast, all the while getting several moans and shivers from Ana.

"Does that feel good?" I question as I reach over to my night stand and grab a condom.

"It feels so wonderful," Ana barely pants as she is close to her release.

"I am going to have to teach you how to hold off on your orgasm or as I like to say control your orgasms," I grit out as I roll the now open condom on my hard on. God, if I didn't know any better I would think you could die of a hard on.

*************Fifty Shades Nanny****************

Ana

I couldn't believe it when Christian started with my breast, he was making them so tender and I was having a hard enough time trying to keep from losing it right then and there. He sure did know his way around a woman's body. I felt so tight when he told me about teaching me how to hold off on my orgasm. It made me want to close my legs and keep them tightly closed, but he started teasing my sex with his cock and I began to lose it all over again.

"You like that don't you," he asks smugly around knowing my answer with the moan that escaped from my lips. He began to grind into me, teasing my entrance as he did so which in turn kept building the tightness in my stomach. It made me lose focus until he stopped right before I went over the edge. I was becoming frustrated with him.

"Christian," I moaned as he began again with the circling of his cock at my entrance, but instead of stopping he plunges right into me catching me off guard, and sending my body into a full on orgasm with several shudders as I came down from my high. I could still feel him as he began a slow and steady rhythm of thrusting in and out of me.

"That felt so perfect," he says softly kissing my lips as he finally had his release. He pulled the condom off and tossed it on the floor.

"Will it always be this perfect," I asked as he pulled me close to him.

"I sure damn hope so," he says as he snuggles his head into my neck. I fall to sleep to the feeling of his warm breaths on my neck. I felt so safe in his arms and totally unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Ana, come on," I hear as someone is gently trying to wake me.

"Go away," I mutter as I try to swat away the hand from my shoulder.

"Ana, get up," I hear Christian say as he opens the blinds letting the bright morning light into the bedroom.

"Traitor," I mutter as I pull the covers over my head and snuggle deeper under the covers. It happened so fast that I had no way of preparing for it. Christian had pulled the covers off of me and exposed my naked body to his prying eyes.

"I said get up," he says as he walks back into his bathroom. I slowly make my way out of bed and into his bathroom where he has a smirk plastered on his face.

"I am exhausted Mr. Grey from someone taking control over my body last night," I sass back to him as I grab his toothbrush and brush my teeth. I catch him in the corner of my eye with a bewildered look on his face.

"Do you not own a toothbrush?" he questions as I place his back on its holder.

"Well, it's in my room and let me see," I say as I look down at my body, "oh yeah I am butt naked," I say sweetly back to him as I exit the bathroom with him following closely behind me.

"Funny, Miss. Steele I think I remember someone coming into my shower last night uninvited," he says as he hits my bare butt with a sharp slap that makes me jump.

"Well I didn't hear any complaining about it either, Mr. Grey," I snap back as I rub my butt check that was just slapped.

"No, there wasn't any need to complain," he says as he tosses me a rectangle package. "Open it up," he whispers as he sits down beside me. I give him a small smile and open the box. Inside it was a blue lacy bra and panty set with a blue sun dress with sheer lace over the skirt of it. I turn to him and place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," I say as I start to but the strapless bra on. He places a kiss on the small of my back as I shimmy the thin lacy panties on. His kiss is getting me wet. He stands up beside me and holds out his hand. He takes the dress from me and holds into between his fingers as if memorizing the material.

"Hands up," he says as he starts to pull the dress over my head and down my body. He does it so effortless that I have to smile as he takes my hand and gives me a small twirl. "So beautiful," he murmurs against the skin of my neck. He walks into his closet and comes back with a small jewelry box. He doesn't even give it to me, he opens it and takes the dainty gold chain out of the box and wraps it around my neck clasping it behind my neck. I pull it up to see a dime size heart diamond in the center.

"Oh, my Christian this is too much," I say letting it fall back on my neck.

"It's perfect," he says kissing me on the cheek. He leads me out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where Gracie is already seated eating some eggs and toast.

"Ana," she says as she looks up from her breakfast. She has a similar outfit on, but hers is purple and a shirt and skirt set. "You look so pretty," she whispers to me as I sit next to her on the barstool.

"Thank you," I whisper back.

"What are my two favorite ladies whispering about?" Christian asks as he sits down on the other side of Gracie.

"Nothing," we both say at the say time which causes us both to laugh.

"That's my favorite sound in the world," he says as he takes a bit out of his toast. I just hoped that things were going to be smooth sailing from here. "Okay, I took the day off to take you both out on the GRACE," he says as he looks over at us. I looked amused not really knowing what he meant.

"We're going on the boat," Gracie shouts as she gets down and starts twirling around the room.

"I guess I made her day," Christian says as he moves closer to me. I smile knowing her probably just did.

"Daddy, can Joey go with us," Gracie asks as she stops beside him looking up with Joey in her arms.

"Only if I can toss him in the ocean," he mutters.

"Daddy, speak up," Gracie says as I make a frown at him for his words.

"Christian," I mutter.

"Yes, he can come," he replies with a knowing smirk on his face. She takes off running to her room.

"I swear Mr. Grey that puppy better not get hurt on that boat and better come back with us or else," I snap at him as I get up and clear the dishes before Gail could come back into the room. She takes the dishrag from me before I could wash them shooing me out of the room.

"Ana, I was only kidding," he says as he comes up behind me.

"You better pray that you were," I say smirking.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because if anything happens to that puppy you won't be getting any from me for awhile," I smugly say as I rub up against his crotch making him groan.

"Good God woman," he mutters as he pulls away from me gasping for air. True to his word Joey was treated to being carried around by Christian whenever we were off the boat. He even put a small life jacket on the puppy in case he was to go overbroad. I had to laugh at that sight though. Christian got some sort of sexual payback when he strapped me into my life vest he took extra time teasing me with his expert fingers.

I enjoyed myself with both Christian and Gracie on the boat as we swam in the ocean and relaxed on the deck of the boat. After a picnic lunch made by Gail eaten on a small island some distance away from the city Gracie went down for a nap with Joey leaving Christian and me alone. We of course sat on the deck of the boast soaking up the heat from the sun and talked.

I learned that he was always afraid of being touched and that I was the first and only woman in his life to ever really get to him the way that I do. It was so enlightening to hear him talk so freely and lovingly about his family and of course his daughter. As the sun began to dip in the horizon he started heading us back to civilization. I felt saddened that the day was coming to a close.

Gracie talked the whole drive back about everything we did to Sawyer who sat in the front seat just nodding away. I don't think he really was listening, but that didn't keep her from carrying on like she was. Dinner was served quickly as we entered the apartment. I looked at the main room's clock to see that it was only 6 in the evening. I felt like I belonged here with Christian and Gracie as we settled in to eat dinner oblivious to bigger problems lurking around the corner.

**********Fifty Shades Nanny********


	21. Carefree

Chapter 21: Carefree

Elena

I hated the way Christian was treating me after everything I had done for him. Seriously who the hell did he think he was to brush me off like I was no one? If he thinks I am just going to stand by and watch him enjoy the life I helped provide for him without justice than he has another thing coming to him. I didn't understand what was wrong with Laura, she was everything he wanted and looked for in a submissive.

Who the hell is that bimbo with Christian and Gracie? I see the three of them get out of the SUV after Taylor opened the door for them. God I hated that man so much. He thought he was better than any normal security guy. Sure, he was more experienced than most of them were, but come on how hard is it to pull a gun out to protect someone.

I watch getting madder and madder as Christian places his hand on the small deep in the bimbo's back. Gracie seems to know her very well because the two of them are chatting away like old friends. I am growing pissed off seeing that he is throwing everything we worked hard at out the window for this bimbo who can't even keep his needs up. I mean does she even know what he likes to do in his spare time. No! She can't be enough for him. He needs to realize I am all he needs once he is rid of that stupid child and pretender.

My blood is boiling beyond velvet red as I continue to look upon my man as he fiddles around with the bimbo. His security guard gets back into his SUV and begins to drive away, but as he passes the deli on the corner a brunette catches my eye. She seems to be watching Christian as well. I barely see her face, but am sure that she is Leila one of Christian's pass subs. I turn the car on and drive over to the parking lot.

"Leila," I call out as the girl begins to blend into the passing crown on the deck. She looks over her shoulder and starts to walk faster. I am having a hard time catching up to her as my heels are catching on the pebble sidewalk.

"Leave me alone," she mutters as I grab her arm and jerk her to me.

"I see the pain in your eyes," I lie as I pretend to care for her. She looks up into my face and I see a tear slide down her check.

"Master, needs me not that tramp," she mutters as I pull her to follow me.

"I think Christian hurt you. I will help take care of you. You need to be better if you are going to win Christian back," I lie as I lead her to my Bentley. I plan on molding her to ruin the bimbo and take the fall so that I can swoop in to protect Christian. Yes, she will do the dirty work just fine.

************Fifty Shades Nanny************

Christian

I have been feeling so light lately that it is hard to believe. I can tell even my detail team has noticed it, I know it's Ana's doing because for some reason I just feel happier when I am around her. I can tell that even Gracie seems more relaxed around me than she usually has been. Going out on the Grace yesterday was an amazing idea. I got to spend some quality time with the two most adorable women in my life.

I still though find myself haunted by my nightmares for some reason. They aren't every night like they use to be and I know that it's because of Ana, but I still have them. I am currently sitting at the piano trying to resist the urge to wake Ana up for some rough sex. I want to take her in the playroom, but don't want to run her away. I am content for the time being to just make soft sweet sex, but also want to show her some rough kinky spicy sex.

I am debating whether or not to stay here for a little longer playing or to go to my office and check emails and whatnot. Work or course won out as I stood up and walked to my office. I sat down at my desk and flicked on the screen of my computer. I notice I have several e-mails from Elena, instead of opening them I delete them knowing full well she just wants something more from me. I want to be friends with her, but she is pushing me with all this crap about a new sub and then some.

I know that Elena has always been the person I turned to when I needed some help, but I want that to be Ana now. I finally feel at peace and safe with someone other than Elena and it feels good. I smile as I look over to the doorway of my office and see Ana standing there in nothing but my shirt.

"You weren't in bed when I woke up," she says as she bits her lip. I smirk knowing that she is playing coy with me.

"Is that so," I say as I get up from my chair and make my way to her. I push her up against the door frame as I shove my hand under my shirt and tease her sweet wet folds.

"Ugh!" Ana moans as I enter one of my fingers inside of her and move it in a messaging way. I can feel her trembling beside me as I am working the inside of her. I pull my fingers out before she can climax and grind my body up against her causing her to whimper at the lost of pleasant pressure.

"That feels good huh!" I whisper into her ear as I nip at her earlobe. God this creature before me was made just for me. We fit together in every way. I just had to figure out how to let her know it too without causing her to run from me. I lead her back to my room and into my bed. "I want to try something," I say nervously as I hover above her.

"Okay," she answers just as nervously as I asked. I get off the bed walking into my closet I grab my silver tie that I was wearing the first time I met her. It was one of my favorite ties anyway. She looks amused at me when I show her the tie.

"I would like to tie your hands up. I have a hard time with people touching my chest and back," O say pulling the tie between my nibble fingers.

"I trust you," she says as she reaches up and pulls my face down to hers. I kiss her so softly and breathe in her scent for several seconds before I sit back up. She puts her hands above her head, while I tie them up carefully to the headboard of my bed. I then get up off the bed, walking to the door lock it to keep anyone from entering unwelcomed.

"If you get panicked or feel too overwhelmed there are safe words 'yellow' you need a break and 'red' stop. I will stop for both of them, I want you to feel safe with me," I say as I start to kiss her on her lips and move toward her breasts. She moves at her restraints making me smirk as I lick her right nipple.

"Ahh, Christian," she moans as I nip at the one I have been licking. "Totally not fair," she mutters as her back arches off the bed.

"You're going to have to lay still or this will be over before we even get to start," I say as I move toward the other one. I can see just how rosy the first one is. As I suck and lick the other one I am squeezing and flicking the first ever so lightly to keep it perk and ready. I know from experience the breasts are helpful as tender as possible when playing with them as you have intercourse. When I am satisfied with the color and hardness of both her breasts I journey down her body with both my hands and mouth.

I move my hands to her wet mounds and tease them with my fingers and I rub the inside of them. Ana is moaning with every inch of her being. I am so enthralled with her and the idea of being her one and only. I pull my fingers out of her and lick her juices off of them before reaching over to the night stand to get a condom. I need to get birth control settled. I hate not being able to feel the friction of my cock within her. As I roll the condom on I watch as her eyes are watching every move I am making. They are so hungry that I am moved beyond the confines of this bed or even this room. There is nothing but love shinning through them.

I take the moment of love going through both of us to thrust into her swiftly filling her as far as I could go. I decide to make the thrusts slow, so that we both could savor this feeling of being so attuned with one and another. I flick and play with her breast with each thrust, and can feel her tighting around me as she arches her back off the bed once again trying to meet me thrust for thrust which brought both of us to our climax. I use one hand to hold myself up as I use the other to untie her.

"Christian, that was beyond anything I have ever done," she whispers as I pull out of her making me feel alone. I could stay inside of her all day if that was possible because being in her makes me feel safe.

"I thought it was something to try," I say as I lie down beside her.

"Will you take me into your red room of pain?" she questions as her cheeks turn a nice rosy color.

"I don't think you belong in there," I mutter trying to keep my voice soft but an edge breaks through it.

"Oh," she whispers turning her head away from me. I didn't want her to think that I needed her to go in there to keep me happy, but I was happy right here beside her.

"Ana, you don't need to go into the red room of pain," I say as I shower kisses on her shoulder and up her neck to my favorite spot her earlobe.

"I just thought," she starts but stops. She frustrates me when she starts to say something but decides against saying it.

******Fifty Shades Nanny********

Ana

I wanted to tell him so badly how I was curious about the red room, but he seemed to shut me down with my idea of going into it. How will I broach the subject again without him getting upset? I mean I didn't like the idea of not touching him, but I will admit it was very arousing for me being tied up. Something about him being in total control of everything sent my body into overdrive. I wonder if that was why so many women enjoyed being his submissive.

"Penny for your thoughts," Christian asks as he nuzzles into the crook of my neck.

"Just thinking," I say giving him a small smile as I move down a little and snuggle up to him. I fall asleep pretty quickly after the amazing lovemaking we just had.

"Ana," I hear my name being called, but not from Christian.

"Go away," I mutter pulling the covers closer to me not wanting a replay of the other day. I feel someone bouncing on the bed.

"Come on Ana, get up," the voice says again. I risk a peek to see it's not Christian, but his little girl.

"Gracie, it's too early for this," I mutter again. She gives me a smirk.

"Ana, it's already noon," she says laughing at me.

"Funny," I say tossing a pillow lightly at her.

"Let's be nice," Christian says as he catches the pillow before it hitting her. I laugh at it. I love this side of Christian so carefree and acting his age, not the grumpy old man persona his is when he is in CEO mode.

I finally get out of bed and dressed only to be assaulted again by Gracie as I walk out of the bedroom. I didn't really know what was the sudden attachment issue was until I walked into the Great room and noticed a fake platinum blonde sitting on the couch very close to Christian. She was whispering something to him, but he seemed detached from the scene.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny********

Gracie

I hated my daddy's friend. She always seemed overly in control of him whenever she was around. Daddy even looked sad sometimes, but she was here. I heard daddy's hushed voice trying to kick her out, but she refused saying she needed his help. I was waiting on Ana to come out of the room.

I jumped at her as soon as she stepped out. She seemed surprised by my action, but I needed her right now. I was worried and scared of daddy's friend. As we entered the great room she halted seeing daddy with his friend.

"Ana," my dad says as he sees her in the corner of his eye. He quickly gets up from the couch.

"Christian," she whispers softly causing daddy's friend to lean closer to my daddy as she gets up as well.

"Ana, this is an old family friend and business associate Elena Lincoln. Elena this is my girlfriend Ana Steele," he says walking around the couch and placing a kiss on Ana's cheek. I giggle as he does so.

"Wow, Christian I thought you didn't do girlfriends," she mutters darkly. I could see something feral in her eyes like in tiger's eyes before the catch their prey. She didn't look happy at all.

"Well, Elena like I have been trying to tell you I have changed a lot in the last few days, now if you'd excuse us I need to get to work, and I think these ladies are going to go out," he says squeezing me into his embrace. I loved it whe my daddy was this happy, and Ana made him this way. I just hoped that things stayed like this.

******Fifty Shades Nanny******

Elena

Shit, Shit! My plan isn't working. Really what does that pasty brunette have that I don't? I mean sure she has the damn brat all enamored but that is beside the point. She can always be sent away to an all girl's boarding school. Ugh! It made my stomach churn when Christian gave her that kiss. I know he was doing it to mark his turf.

I am now sitting in the back of my SUV watching as the bitch is playing house with the brat. I should have made sure Laura got rid of it when she was suppose to. My plan never did have that child surviving. But, then again the dumb bitch got a conscious, disappeared, and then next thing I know Christian is announcing the birth of his daughter to his parents.

I have thought of how to destroy Laura over the years, but it seems she is just another sicko fallen prey to Christian Grey the man I created. My phone vibrates in my purse so I take it out and a smile spreads across my face as I see the caller ID.

"Christian, darling what can I do for you," I say.

"I was just calling to let you know that I have changed the codes to Escala. Elena stay away from me. I will contact you about our business deals, but stay the fuck out of my relationship areas. I don't need your help in that area any longer," he says and hangs up the phone on me.

If he wants to play the game this way then game on, but don't blame me when someone he cares and loves gets hurt because of his actions. A wicked idea comes to mind that involves his two lovely ladies sitting at the cafe in front of me sharing a cookie. Yes, Christian Grey needs to be taken down a notch and reminded who is really in control of his life.


	22. Chases Gone Wrong

Chapter 22: Chases Gone Wrong

Ana

I totally hated spending Christian's money, but he insisted that I used it during our shopping spree. I better not let Kate hear about it or he might need to merge and acquire several more companies to pay the bill. Sawyer followed the two of us faithfully carrying whatever we bought, and staying out of our way for more than five hours. I laughed at him as he carried the one bag from Victoria Secrets as he passed by a couple young girls who gave him a wink or two. It was the funniest thing in the world.

"That was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to do," he muttered as he closed the SUV door getting in the front seat.

"Well get use to it," I laughed back as I handed Gracie her build a bear dog in the same color as Joey.

"Yes, well I will not carry anymore bags for you that carry the name 'Victoria Secret'," he says using air marks on the word Victoria Secret. I crack out laughing as he pulls out of the parking spot only to slam on the brakes. Gracie and I both are lurched forward as he does so. We all felt the impact of the hit from behind as Sawyer turned around to check on us. "Stay here,' he says as he gets out of the SUV.

"Are you alright?" I question Gracie as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Yes," she mumbles as she gets on her knees and tries to look out the back window.

"Damn it," Sawyer is muttering as he opens the SUV door. "I need a tow truck and another SUV," he says into his cell. "No, Gracie and Ana are both alright. Yes, I checked the other vehicle and there wasn't anyone in it. I called Welch to run the plates. Taylor, it wasn't behind me as I started to back out. No, I didn't see anyone jump out of the vehicle either," he says as Gracie nudges me.

"Ana is everything alright," she asks as she climbs up into my lap.

"Yes, I think the car just hit us, but Sawyer is making sure everything is done to keep us protected," I say looking toward Sawyer who has his eyes locked on me. My phone starts to vibrate so I pull it out of my purse.

"Hello," I say only to be confronted by a worried Christian.

"Ana are you alright," he asks urgently.

"Yes," I say as I stroke Gracie's hair. "The car just came out of nowhere," I whisper as I watch the tow truck pull in front of us. Sawyer locked us in the SUV just to be on the save side.

"Ana what's going on right now," Christian asked hoarsely like he was fighting his control of taking over the situation from where he was.

"Sawyer has locked us in the SUV, and is outside talking to the tow truck driver. Oh, the police have finally arrived," I say as I watch the interactions going on outside the SUV.

"Sawyer called the police," Christian questioned just as I heard a gunshot. I looked outside at the scene, and saw Sawyer hunched over the hood of the tow truck being pinned down by the police officer. The tow truck driver is trying to smash the SUV window in. I can tell they aren't sure where to start since the windows are so tinted.

"Ana get in the fucking driver seat and take off," Christian is screaming into the phone. I am having a hard time controlling my emotions because of his screaming at me, and watching as the men outside hurt Sawyer.

"I can't leave Sawyer," I say as I am sobbing. Gracie has started crying now as well.

"I have men on their way, but if anything happened to you or Gracie it would kill me. Sawyer would agree if you could get out of there safely to do it," he mutters as he is yelling at someone else. I jump over the divider and get into the driver's seat. I look down at the keys and thank my lucky stars that Sawyer had left them in the ignition. I take one last look at Sawyer and hit the gas.

"Stop the bitch," I hear from one of the men as the SUV side swipes the tow truck. I barely make it in between it and a Honda on the other side. I keep my foot on the gas as I floor it trying to get as far away from the area as possible. I can hear the sirens of the police cruiser behind us, and the sound of gunshots bouncing off of the SUV.

As I am driving crazily, I am honking my horn trying to let people out know I am not going to stop. I am at the end of the mall parking lot when I see the exit is blocked off by the mall security and another police cruiser. I am stuck, but out of the side of my eyesight I see several hedges that have an opening in them. I turn the SUV slightly and drive through the hedges at full speed.

"Ana are you still there," asks a worried Christian. I feel so unsure of everything going on around me that I almost forgot about him being on the phone.

"Yes, I am still here. Gracie and I are still alive," I barely say as I feel Gracie put her arms around me making me jump a fraction. She then climbs over the seat and joins me in the front.

"It's going to be alright," he says as he yells at someone else. "Shit, this isn't good. Baby you're on the news right now," he mutters as I see a road block up a head of me.

"That's daddy's building," Gracie yells out as I see his logo up on the right. I turn that way, and go into the underground parking. I see Taylor ahead at the elevators holding his hand up. I slam on the brakes, and the SUV lurches to an abrupt stop.

"Stay in the SUV," Taylor shouts as I see the tow truck barging toward us. I don't listen though as I can see that it's on a collision course with the SUV. There was no way I was going to be stuck in it. I grab Gracie just in time as I open the door and jump out. The tow truck slams into the SUV pinning it into the wall beside the elevator. Taylor gets up quickly putting himself in front of us as he backs us up to the elevator.

"Taylor," I yell as I see the driver of the tow truck isn't any of the men from the mall, but Sawyer. I want to run to him, but Taylor stands firm. There is gun fire coming from the direction of the garage opening.

"You will get into that elevator," he snaps at me as he pushes us both into it. I push Christian's floor and fall to the ground. My whole body aches. I try to keep my eyes open, but am finding it hard to do so.

"Ana you're bleeding," Gracie gasps as her hand comes into view of my face. I muster up the little strength I have left to pull her close to me. I am unsure what might be waiting for us on the other side of the elevator door, but I was going to die protecting her no matter what.

As I move to stand on wobbly legs I have her pinned behind me. The numbers seem to go by very slowly as the elevator inches to our destination. I feel it come to a stop and have my belt in my hand ready to swing as the doors open. I don't know who was standing in front of us, but I started swinging with all my might.

"Ana, stop," I barely hear as I crumple to the ground as I let the darkness flood me.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Christian

I wasted no time calling the Chief of Police to find out what the hell was going on with his department. I am currently waiting as Ana is in the middle of surgery due to a gunshot wound. My mother says it was fairly an easily procedure, but I wanted answers and the damn jerk couldn't give them to me. He had no clue what was going on. He especially was baffled as he watched the footage from the SUV with the officer and tow truck driver.

Sawyer was damn lucky because he was beaten pretty badly, but the gunshot wound he suffered was a clear through and through. His doctor said he should make a full recovery. I am counting my lucky stars because other than being shaken up Gracie didn't sustain any injuries unlike Taylor who also was grazed by a bullet in the upper arm while trying to get Sawyer out of the tow truck.

"Daddy," Gracie's voice brings me out of my thoughts. I lean over to her.

"What sweetie?" I say as she lays her head on my lap, and looks up into my face.

"Is Ana going to be okay," she asks. I look over at the rest of my family who are eagerly waiting with us for any information.

"I sure hope so," I whisper back as I run my fingers through her curly hair. We sat like that for a while more until she fell asleep. I needed to stretch my legs so I gently lifted her head off of my lap, and laid her back down in my chair.

"Son, how are you holding up," my dad asks as I step closer to the doorway to the waiting room.

"Dad, why would someone want to hurt them? What did they ever do to any one?" I questioned. He just looked over at me.

"Christian, I don't have the answer to those questions, but I am sure thankful that everyone is okay," he says as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"What if she hates me?" I question turning to look him in the eyes.

"You did nothing wrong son, the people who did this to her are the only ones responsible. She isn't going to hate you," he says as he turns to walk back over to where Mia and Elliot were sitting. I take one more look back at my family and wonder what I would do without them.

I decide to take a walk along the hallway to clear my mind. I must of have lost track of where I was going because before I knew it I was in the Children's Ward. There are several little children walking around with masks on as their nurse's chase after them. I keep going until I end up in the baby ward. I stand in front of the newborn children and wonder how I missed this with Gracie. I watch as all the different people come and go in the small room looking over the infants.

I smile to myself as I see one little baby boy with copper hair. He seems so small and yet so handsome. I look over to see what his name was, but notice that he hadn't been named yet. I felt something foreign knowing that.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor calls out to me as he reaches me.

"Taylor," I say and nod my head to him.

"Miss. Steele is out of surgery and being placed in a room. The doctor's say that she should recover just well, the bullet didn't do much damage. She was hit in the left side of her abdomen, but that it didn't go too far into her stomach area," he says as he looks over at the infant's. "I remember Sophie being in this ward, she was so tiny. I felt so helpless," he says with a chuckle.

"Let's go see what damage all of this has caused me," I mutter as I turn around to make my way back to Ana unsure of what the future for us held if there was still any or not.

******Fifty Shades Nanny******


	23. Distance

Fifty Shades Nanny:

Chapter 23: Distance

Ana

My mind was very foggy as I tried to open my eyes. I had a slight pain in my side. God, I didn't feel good at all. I literally felt like something a dog had chewed up and spit out. I tried to remember what I had been doing last, but my thoughts were all fuzzy. I couldn't move any part of my body, so I laid there praying that I was okay.

"Mom, why isn't she waking up," Christian asked his mom.

"Son, she just got out of surgery. She needs time to recoup before waking up," I heard Grace say as I felt Christian's hand grasp mine. I knew it was his just from the sparks that I felt as soon as the tips of his fingers reached mine, I always felt sparks flying between us at every little touch. God, how I loved him, was my love for him enough to withstand the many obstacles that we have faced or might face in the future.

I can't say that I want to leave him, but I'm not sure if I can stay with him. My heart is torn in two directions: one to forget about everything else and focus on just us, and the other is saying run for the hills as fast as you can. Could I really leave him even if I wanted? Do I have the courage to walk away from him? What will happen with Gracie? Ah! The questions are keeping me on high alert as I try to make sense of all the different directions play out in my mind.

"God, Ana please just open your eyes," I hear Christian pleading with me, but for some reason I didn't have the energy to open them for him. I hear him talking to me the whole time I am battling with my heart and mind to finally wake up.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Christian

The suspense of Ana not waking up right away has been driving me crazy. I have sat in this damn hospital every day for the last two weeks waiting for her to wake up. I am driving every one crazy with not leaving and letting myself go. Although everyone else has shied away from me, somehow Gracie hasn't been displeased about my attitude. No, she hasn't left me except for when she needed to. I just hated the thought of Ana lying here so helpless while the people who did this to her are out there, but I just can't bring myself to worry about that just yet.

"Sir," Taylor says as he enters the room.

"Taylor," I mutter.

"May I speak freely," he asks very weary of my reaction.

"Out with it," I snap not even turning to look at him.

"Sawyer is out of the hospital. I believe it would be beneficial to you and Gracie if you both left the hospital and went home," he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because I was up, and had him up against the wall for a fraction of a second until he flipped me onto the ground.

"Get the fuck off of me," I snap trying to shove him away from me.

"No, I think it is time you left this room. Ana will be here when you get back. You are not helping her or yourself sitting in here in the dark letting the darkness consume you. I am just as upset about everything, but I know there is a task at hand," Taylor pauses for a moment.

"What task?" I question. He eyes me up.

"Catching the monster that did this," he replies as he lets up on the pressure. I look up from my spot and realize he is right. I am not helping Ana out by hiding out in her room. I am nothing but a coward for not facing this thing head on like I should have from the beginning.

"You're right Taylor," I mutter as he finally releases me all the way. He stands up and reaches out his hand for me to help me up. I take it and stand up.

"Sir," he says as he looks from me to the door probably wondering if I was going to fir his butt for the stunt he just did.

"Relax Taylor, you are totally fine. I think it is time to take control back of my life," I say as I walk over to Ana and place a small kiss on her forehead. "I will be back in a little while," I whisper to her as I brush some loose strands of her hair off her face.

I walk over to the small sofa where my daughter was currently sleeping and pick her up. I wasn't going to fail her like I have been doing lately. No, I was going to be a better father for her. I wanted to be someone that she would be proud to call her father. I wasn't going to let her down like the crack whore did to me or the absentee father of mine. Once we have arrived back at Escala I put Gracie in her bed and go to my office.

"Sir," Sawyer says as I enter my office.

"Sawyer, how are you doing?" I ask as I sit down in my chair.

"Doing better, Sir," he replies.

"Well I am going to say this once and only once, I am glad to have you on board. Just don't make it a habit to get hurt on the job," I say with a small smile. He looks up at me and nods his head. The three of us spend the majority of the night making out a list of people who might want to hurt me or have a grudge against me. There aren't many people who haven't fallen prey to me like the 15 ex-subs, and those who have lost their companies. The list is pretty long, but the guys plan to meet with Welch to track the names to see if any were in Seattle during the incident. On the top of the list is Leila Williams, but who helped her is a mystery.

"Grey," I snap as I answer my phone.

"Son, Ana is awake. She woke up a few minutes ago," my mom is still talking as I stand up.

"I'm on my way," I say before she has the chance to say anything else I hang up the phone. "Taylor get the car ready, Ana is awake," I say as I go to my room and take a shower. It must have been the shortest shower in history because it seems like the time hasn't even changed since I entered it till I exited it.

"Daddy, how did we get home?" Gracie asks as I enter the kitchen. She almost caught me off guard except for the fact that I saw her unruly mass of curls on the other side of the island.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Well I was thirsty so I got up," she says as if it's the best explanation.

"Oh, well I think you should stay here with Gail and Sawyer," I reply as I grab a glass out of the cabinet and pour a cup of orange juice. "Is there a reason your standing here in front of the fridge with the door open," I ask puzzled.

"I saw Ana doing it once when she was trying to figure out what she wanted out of it. I wasn't sure what I wanted so I thought if it worked for her it might work for me," she mutters as she reaches into the fruit drawer pulling out a peach.

"Great!" I mutter as I close the door.

*****Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Dr. Grace

"Dr. Trevelyn-Grey, you asked to be told when Anastasia Steele woke up. She just woke up, the doctor is in with her," Nurse Lindsay says as she walks past me at the nurse's station. I am thankful that she finally woke up so I make my way to her room.

"Dr. Miles," I say as he bumps into me.

"I didn't see you there," he mumbles as he writes something down on Anastasia's chart and puts it in the door slot.

"How is she?" I ask as I move toward her door.

"She isn't too happy, something about all these ex's and being shot up," he mutters as he walks by me not even waiting for me to ask any more questions. I seriously didn't think he was a very friendly person to be a doctor.

"Dr. Trevelyn," Anastasia says as she sits up a little pulling the blanket up more onto her body.

"How are you doing?" I ask walking the short distance to her bed, and sitting on the edge.

"I don't know," she mutters pulling at the loose fringes of the hospital blanket.

"I guess you should know that you were in a coma for about two weeks. Did Dr. Miles tell you that," I ask her.

"No, he just said it was good that I was awake. I don't think he likes people very much," she whispers.

"No, I don't think he does either," I say smiling.

"Grace, I know Christian has been here most of the time," she starts but stops like she is looking for the right words to continue.

"Actually I was surprised to come in here this morning to find him gone. He had been a very big fixture in this room for the past two weeks. Gracie and him stayed her most of the time unless they were banished while you were taken for tests or being cleaned up," I say softly. I notice tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to see him right now," she mutters softly almost too soft.

"What?" I question.

"I need some space. Grace I heard everything while I was out, but I need time to process the truths of the reality. I need him to leave me alone while I digest all the details of this situation. I am not mad at him or anything. I just need a break," she whispers as she let her head fall into her waiting hands. I reach over and pull her to me as softly as I can.

"I will let him know," I say softly caressing her hair. I don't know how long I held her, but I laid her back down when I realized she was asleep. I kissed her forehead and left her room quietly not to wake her. I needed to call Christian to let him know.

"Grey," I hear his trademark snap.

"Son, Ana is awake. She woke up a few minutes ago," I say as I walk down the corridor back to my office.

"I'm on my way," he says hanging up on me before I can even finish my sentence. Great, how am I supposed to give Ana the space she wants when my son won't even hear me out? I guess it is time to call in reinforcements. Great, who can handle Christian when he is upset and out of control. Only one person pops into my mind.

"Hello," they answer on the second ring.

"I need your help. Please meet me at the hospital. It concerns Christian and Anastasia," I say.

"I'm on my way," they say ending the call. I just pray they get here before Christian does or things might turn out different.

******Fifty Shades Nanny********


	24. Promises

Fifty Shades Nanny

Chapter 24: Promises

Ana

I was sitting in the hospital bed waiting to hear back about what Dr. Trevelyn had said she was doing when a nurse came into the room. She was dressed in scrubs, but didn't look like any of the regular people who had been in to see me. She moved around the small little room at ease; changing the drip bag for her IV and writing notes down as she worked. My mind really was somewhere else.

"Do you know where Dr. Trevelyn is?" I asked right before she left the room.

"I'll let her know you're asking for her," she muttered as she open the door and walked out. Again I was left alone with my thoughts. I wasn't sure how long it had been since she had left, but a big commotion outside the door made me cringe on the inside because only one person could make such a ruckus.

****Fifty Shades Nanny*****

Christian

Taylor couldn't get to the hospital fast enough for me, every time he had to stop he had to stop for a car or a stop light made me angry. I just wanted to get there to hold Ana in my arms. I needed to hold her. She was my reason for living, without her I would be empty and alone. The moment that he pulled into the Hospital parking lot my heart started to beat really fast. I leapt from the SUV the second he pulled to a stop in my mother's parking spot.

I made my way up to my mother's office knowing full well that I would probably need her help to see Ana since we weren't married. I saw my mother standing at the nurse's station with my father as if they were waiting for me. I tried to move past them, but my father put his arm on mine.

"Move," I grunted out as I tried to push past him.

"Christian, you need to stay right here," my father says as he steps in front of me to keep me from moving from the spot that I was in. I noticed out of the corner of my eyesight Taylor coming into view.

"I want to know what the hell is going on," I yell as I try to shove past my father again, but instead of him restraining me I feel two arms from behind me grab onto my shoulders. "Let me go!" I snap as I shove Taylor off of me.

"Christian, Ana doesn't want to see you," my mother says softly trying to reach out to me with her hand, but I shrug it off.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?" I ask as I move away from them.

"Son, she has been through an emotional week. She needs time to adjust to the things that have gone on," my mother whispers as she moves closer to me. Her words hit me hard. Ana doesn't want to see me. Does that mean she no longer wants to be with me?

"What do you know that she doesn't want me to know?" I snap shoving some papers off of the counter. My mother steps up in front of me again only to motion for the two security guards coming at us to stay where they were.

"Christian stop!" comes a voice down from us. I look up to see Ana slightly hunched over barely holding herself up in a doorway. I move to get closer to her as Taylor walks past me.

"I'll help her," he says in a tone making me aware of his authority in the situation. I want to sucker punch him in the face at the moment but back up to let him pass.

"Fine," I mumble.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Ana

I had just had enough of the noise so I painfully struggle with all the crap that I am hooked up to to make my way to the door. I didn't need this stress right now, and right now he was stressing me out with it. I am in so much pain as I half wobble and half stumble to the door. I barely have enough energy to pull on it to lean against the frame to see what was going on. The sights before made me cringe; Christian was standing in front of his mother with Carrick and Taylor close by, behind them two guards were approaching. I needed to put an end to this before someone got hurt.

"Christian stop!" I say as loud as my voice will allow me to. I am barely holding myself up at this point. Everyone turns to look at me. I notice Taylor step around Christian as he makes his way over to me. I am hardly holding myself up as he places an arm under my legs and the other around my back picking me up.

"Forgive me," he mutters as he pulls me close to his chest sending a sharp pain in my side.

"Ah!" I wince as I try to move a little.

"Too tight," he asks as he softly puts me down on the bed. He untangles my wires and cords that are hooked up to me.

"Just a tad," I say with a small smile.

"Miss. Steele, if I may," he asks looking embarrassed at me.

"Taylor," I say.

"Are you running?" he spits out in one breath. That's the underlining question behind Christian's main concern. I feel like I had just been slapped in the face. They thought I was running.

"No," I snap. He looks from me to the door, where Christian was standing. It looked like he was fighting the urge to run directly to me. I had to tell him the truth, but I was scared of his reaction.

"I was just checking to see if you were alright. I'll leave since you don't want to see me," he says so quietly. I watched as Taylor backed out of the room and left us alone.

"I'm not running," I say exhausted. He looks up from the ground and nods at me.

"I am sorry," he mumbles. I can't take it. I sit up in the bed even though I feel a shooting pain in my left side.

"Christian, you did nothing wrong," I say as I open my arms in defeat. He quickly came to my side, and pulled me into his embrace. I felt safe in his arms, but reality of the situation lingered in the back of my mind. I would have to talk with him sooner or later, my conscious nagged me. I shoved it out of my mind to just focus on the here and now.

"Ana, are you in here," Gracie called out as she entered my bedroom.

"I'm in the closet," I call out as I move around trying to find a simple dress shirt out of the overstocked clothes crammed into my closet. I find a nice blue blouse and pull it over my head as I exit the closet.

"I need some help with my bows," Gracie says as she turns around handing me her brush and ribbons. I brush her hair up and put it in a simple ponytail. Then put the ribbon around her pony and braid it into her hair tying it off at the end of her braid.

"Thank you," she says as she moves out of my room leaving me to think that a lot has changed in the last month since the ambush. Sawyer comes back today; he has been off recovering for the last month. I didn't like the new guy Trenton. He was a little younger than Sawyer, maybe in his thirties. He just didn't hit me in the right spot, but Christian was determined to have someone on me.

I was getting my bag ready for work when I felt two arms snake around my waist. I pulled the manuscripts into my hands before I dropped them all over the floor as I swatted the arms around me.

"I got up this morning to find you missing, but when I searched for you. I couldn't find you. Where have you been?" he asks as I feel his warm breath on my neck.

"I was sucked into that horrible closet over there, trying to find something to wear today," I say as I turn around in his arms to face him planting a small kiss on his lips.

"I could always get Elliot to add onto the closet to give you more room if you need it," he replies as he lets me go giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Seriously, I say I get lost in my closet and your answer is to build a bigger one," I half laugh at the thought as I move past him to the hallway to make my way into the kitchen.

"Are you playing games now?" he questions as he pins me to the wall beside the kitchen.

"Who me, never?" I snicker as I wrap me arms around his neck, and pull his face closer to kiss him.

"Eww, you two need to get a room," Gracie says as she munches on her Cheerios. Christian hangs his head into my shoulder keeping his laugh quiet.

"I think this is my room," he says as he makes his way to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Dad," she mutters as he kisses her head. He sits down beside her pulling the plate of food Gail just placed in front of him closer and picks up the Times to read. I sit down on the other side of Gracie and start eating the food put in front of me.

"Gracie, I like your hair," he says picking at his toast.

"Ana did it for me. I have pictures today," she says as she gets down from her stool and runs off toward her room. Christian moves into her spot.

"So, you like to braid hair. Have I ever told you how turned on I get with braids," he whispers into my ear making me squirm in my seat. Did he just turn me on with that one thought? Yes, he did. This isn't good.

"No, you haven't. But don't get any thoughts in that head of yours Grey. I will not be braiding my hair like that," I say seductively into his ear as I get up. He follows me as I make my way to the sofa.

"Gracie, time to leave," I call out as I pick up my bag and wait for her. She comes into the room a second later with her book bag half hanging off her shoulder and Joey in her arms.

"Today's show and tell, I am taking Joey to school," she says excitedly juggling his leash and doggie bag. I try not to laugh as I see all the items barely tucked into her little arms.

"That's today," I ask pulling my bag over my shoulder.

"Uh, huh, I told you it was Friday and today is Friday," she says walking off toward the elevator. I pull my phone out to check my calendar. Shit, today was Friday and I had an appointment with Dr. Greene. We all ride down in the elevator to the garage.

"Christian, I have an appointment with Dr. Greene today at 3:30," I say handing my bag off to Trenton as I see Sawyer helping to load Gracie's things in the SUV.

"Oh, I didn't know. Do you want me to come along?" he asks a little out of his element.

"No," I say quickly. I wasn't quite ready to have him know anything unless I was absolutely sure, but at the same time I was scared of what he might think about me.

"Ana, is everything alright you have been off lately," he says as he pulls me into an embrace in front of his SUV.

"It's just… You know it's that time of the month," I mutter feeling my checks grow red. He looks at me for a moment and leaves it at that.

"Okay, I'll see you after work," he says as he kisses my forehead and gets into the car. I stand there as Taylor drives off praying that everything will be alright. I get into the SUV, and listen to Gracie chat with Sawyer while Trenton drives. Sawyer gets out of the SUV as Trenton pulls to a stop at SIP. My door opens before I even notice the movement.

"Have a good day," I say as I lean over to give her a kiss, and then get out of the SUV. Sawyer hands me my bag, falling in step with me as we walk into SIP. I had just recently found out Christian bought SIP, but that was before he started dating me. He said he had wanted to get into the publishing market and Sip was the one that needed the most help.

"Sawyer, I wanted to thank you for saving my life," I say as I turn around to face him before entering the lobby of the building.

"I was doing my job," he replies in a monotone.

"No, you went above and beyond what you are required to do. You were hurt trying to keep us safe. I have missed you," I say as I give him a hug.

"Thank you," he says after a moment clearing his throat so I remove my arms and enter the building. I felt a heavy burden lifted off of my shoulders now. He walked me to the elevator doors and pressed the floor for me to go to. My day dragged on as Jack my boss kept handing me manuscripts that he thought I should work on because they didn't interest him. I had handed him the ones I read overnight with my notes and he just mumbled a 'thank you'.

"Ana, I need you to work late," Jack tells me bringing my mind out of the manuscript that I had been engrossed with. I look at the clock on the desktop and notice it was 2:15.

"I can't today," I say as I put a post-it on the page I had just been dragged from.

"You like your job, right?" he sneers at me.

"Yes, I do. I can't work let tonight. I told you earlier this week I had an appointment I had to attend," I snap getting a little upset by his tone.

"I think you should be more polite to the person who gave you this job," he sneers back at me as he leans closer to me over the desk. I start to feel a little claustrophobic by it.

"Is everything alright, Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he stands next to my desk.

"Mr. Hyde was just inquiring why I couldn't work late tonight," I mutter thankful for his interruption.

"I think you should keep your space Mr. Hyde. Miss. Steele, we need to leave if we're going to make your appointment on time," Sawyer says as he steps in between Jack and me. I was so thankful that Sawyer was back, if it weren't for him right now I don't know if Jack would have let me go. I was finally seated in the back of the SUV on my way to Dr. Greene. I just hoped that the first Doctor was wrong, but would I be willing to give up the life I had now if he wasn't.

**************Fifty Shades Nanny***************

Christian

My nerves are getting the best of me. I just haven't been able to get Ana off of my mind. She hasn't been the same since the shooting. I mean I know something like that takes some time to move past, but it has been a month since it happened. I am glad that Sawyer is back because I know she didn't feel comfortable with Trenton. He made her nervous.

"Sir," Taylor states as he opens my office door, only he would do something like that.

"Taylor, come in," I reply feigning like I was in the middle of something.

"I just got off the phone with Sawyer. He told me that Miss. Steele's boss seemed a little too close to her as she was getting ready to leave," he says as I tense up just from the thought of some creep raking their eyes over my Ana.

"What did Sawyer do?" I half snap as I lean back in my chair.

"He warned Mr. Hyde, and then he stepped in between the two of them to let Miss. Steele get through. It seems Mr. Hyde wanted to keep her late to work," Taylor says as he hands me a file.

"What's this?" I question taking the file.

"I thought you might want his background check," he replies a little smugly. I nod my head as he takes his leave. I think sometimes he forgets who's in charge, but right now I am thankful for him.

I am not happy at all. This Hyde guy is a very shady man. Seriously what man needs to have almost 10 different secretaries in almost 2 years beside me of course? I need to get to the bottom of this issue before something bad happens.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny*******


	25. Dangerous Secrets

Chapter 25

Christian

This day has been driving me crazy. I hated that at the last minute I had been asked to meet with some jerk needing my attention to a situation about one of my companies. I just wanted to get home to Ana and my baby girl. I knew Ana had gone to the Doctor, but she refused to tell Sawyer what had happened. So sitting right now in a small office waiting for Mr. Jackson one of my financial mangers isn't the highlight of my time.

"I'm sorry to be keeping you Mr. Grey, but I thought this was too important to be handled outside this room," Mr. Jackson states as he enters his office and sits down across from me. I look over the paperwork he has handed me and find that I agree totally with him about this situation.

"How did this happen?" I question a little ticked off that it even happened.

"I haven't been able to find the source," he stammers out looking a little green.

"I want you to work with Welch on this. He is my go to guy. I know if this gets out it will be your head," I snap as I get up.

"Mr. Grey, I have worked for you for some time now. I was hired as an intern, I moved my way up to where I am. I wouldn't turn around for profit over something like this because I wouldn't have anything if it wasn't for my internship here," he says. I don't have many people who stand up to me, but I turn around anyway to look him in the eye.

"Then let's take care of this situation before it gets any bigger," I say reaching my hand out to him. He nods his head and places his hand in mine. I walk out of the building trying to wrap my head around how someone I thought was my friend had betrayed my trust and misused me. I am usually the one playing around with people, but this person got too close to something that belonged to me. I will need to put a stop to them before something worse happens, great just how I wanted to spend the next few hours.

******Fifty Shades Nanny*********

Ana

"Please tell me the test is wrong," I say looking back at the Doctor in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but it's not," she whispers as she hands me a Kleenex.

"Is there a possibility that the test is wrong? I mean they aren't always the most reliable things in the world are they," I mutter as I wipe my nose with the soft tissue.

"Miss. Steele, I know that this is big news. I took a blood test and they are hardly wrong." Dr. Greene says as she hands me a few pieces of paper. "I need you to sign these to proceed," she says as she hands me a pen. As I sign the papers I just hope that this isn't going to change anything between Christian and me. I have come to adore Gracie, and having to leave her would kill me. Dr. Greene performs a few more tests, and then checks to make sure everything is going good. I am walking out of the examiner room holding a few blurry photos that could change the course of my future or define the hard truths people have been telling me.

"Miss. Steele are you alright," Sawyer asks as I round the corner almost running into him with my movements.

"Yes, just peachy," I say a little more brusque than I wanted to.

"Okay, Mr. Grey is running behind. So let me get you home then pick up Gracie," he replies as we enter the parking garage.

"Why don't you pick up Gracie on our way home, so that you don't have to make more than one trip,' I say as he pulls out into traffic.

"Very well," he says as I wonder why her security guy wasn't brining her home. "Her detail got let go, he wasn't at the school when Taylor checked on him," Sawyer says as if he had just read my mind. I give a small chuckle and clutch my bag tighter hoping to crush the evidence of a dead future. The ride to Gracie's school was fuzzy, but the moment she got into the SUV she had my attention.

"So do you think daddy will take me to the father/daughter dance," she asks excitedly.

"I'm sure he would," I say as she lays her head down on my shoulder for the duration of the ride back to the penthouse. I get out of the SUV when Sawyer opens the door for me; Gracie is right behind me in her movements, and almost runs into me as I stop. I can see the main street from my spot, and from afar I think I see Christian's lady friend. I look back to Sawyer to see if he saw her, but when I turn back around she is gone. I have a funny feeling in the depths of my gut that things were going to change.

As we got onto the elevator Sawyer kept looking toward me out of the corner of his eye, but I would just look anywhere but at him. Gracie had grown bored with fiddling with the buttons as she had pressed almost every single one. The elevator was stopping at every level. I had to laugh when it stopped on the level below us, as the doors opened a gentleman who seemed to have eaten way to many burgers looked at the three of us with an unamused expression as Gracie quickly pushed the close button on the panel leaving him standing there.

"Gracie," I said softly.

"There was no way he was getting on with us," she answered back just as the elevator doors opened on our floor. She quickly exited the elevator running at full speed toward the entryway. I tried to keep up with her, but failed miserably as my feet slipped out from under me causing me to fall backwards on my butt in the great room. I turned to sawyer for help, but an unfamiliar hand reached out toward me.

"My Christian sure doesn't pick very stable girls anymore," came the voice of the woman I saw downstairs. Sawyer quickly helped me up before turning to the woman.

"Mrs. Lincoln, you have been asked to keep your distance from Mr. Grey. I will ask you to vacate the premises or I will call the police and have you escorted on of the property," he spoke so crudely toward her it made my skin crawl.

"I'll have you know, I will come to this penthouse whenever it pleases me because if it weren't for me your employer wouldn't have it. My darling remember this you may be keeping Christian's bed warm right now, but when the time comes he'll toss you aside and come back to me. He always comes back to me," she says as she walks past me pushing me slightly as she exits the room. Sawyer follows closely behind her mumbling to something to himself. I notice Gracie hiding behind the couch just out of the way.

"Gracie come here," I say as she runs for me flinging her whole body into me causing both of us to fall backwards onto the sofa. I hold her tightly as she cries into my neck. I don't know how long we are there because I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I have two strong arms wrapping themselves around me. I look down at Gracie who is fast asleep, and then to Christian.

"Hey," he whispers as I snuggle my head into his side. I can sense how uneasy he is.

"Is everything alright," I ask as I unravel one of my hands from Gracie to reach for his hand.

"I hate that you had to endure Mrs. Lincoln's assault," he mutters. I place my free hand up on his check and give him a smile.

"I would stand by you no matter what. I don't care if you are rich or poor. If tomorrow we woke up and all your money was gone, I would still be right here beside you. I don't care about that. I care about what is right here," I say softly as I place my hand over his heart. I can feel it beating pretty fast.

"That's one of the many reasons I fell for you," he smugly says as he places his hand on one of my breast.

"Christian," I mutter trying to sound reprimanding as he chuckles.

"What?" he asks rubbing slightly over it, I squirm just the slightest jostling Gracie slightly as I gasp at his touch.

"What about Gracie?" I whisper.

"I can be quiet if you can," he says jokingly. I swat his hand away and try to move to get up. He moves faster than me reaching down for Gracie as he stands up. I feel empty once he has her in his hands. A small smile forms on my lips as I watch him carry her to bed. I stand up myself stretching as I move my stiff limbs. I look toward the clock to see that it was well past 6:30. We had gotten home around 3, so I had a 3 hour nap plus or minus a little time.

"Gail," I say as I enter the kitchen. She is at the counter next to Taylor who turns toward me as I enter the room.

"Miss. Steele," he says as he gets up from the stool and walks off toward the security room.

"Why does he do that?" I question as I take his spot at the counter.

"Well, ma'am," Gail stars but I put my hand up to stop her.

"Gail, please call me Ana. When you say ma'am it reminds me of an old crusty woman," I mutter picking at the placemats as she sets them on the counter. I hear a laugh from behind me.

"Ana, you think what?" Christian asks as he tries to catch his breath.

"I'm glad I can amuse you Mr. Grey," I snap as he sits down beside me. I can see a smile skirting on Gail's face.

"Oh, Ana come on it was funny," he says as he nibbles on my ear. I turn away from him.

"It wasn't funny," I mutter as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Ana," Christian says as he turns me to face him. "The staff doesn't address you as ma'am to make you feel anything bad, but out of respect for you. They work for me, and that is how they address me," he whispers.

"They work for you not me. I want them to address me as Ana. I dislike Miss. Steele or ma'am," I mutter back.

"Fine," he huffs out loudly.

"Good," I retort back.

"What I wouldn't like to do to that smart mouth of yours," he says as he pulls my face roughly towards his crashing his lips on mine. I could feel the passion as he kissed me. This was my home, but would he still be mine after I told him my news.

"Ugh! That is gross," Gracie says as she sleepily walks into the room.

"Well, you could have stayed in your room," Christian says as Gail pulls out another placemat.

"I heard a noise," she whispers back.

"What kind of a noise?" Christian asks half jokingly.

"I don't know daddy, but it sounded like a woman's laughter," she says as she leans into me.

"What?" he asks as he is standing up.

"It was like there was a woman in the room laughing," Gracie replies as she looks from me to her dad.

"Taylor," Christian says as Gracie moves closer to me.

"Sir," he replies as he enters the room.

"I want you and Sawyer to check the bedrooms, closets and doors throughout the apartment," he says as he takes off toward his office. I look over to Gail who has a small smile on her face, but it seems as fake as mine. Something was going on and I wanted to know what. Gracie and I ate dinner, Christian never came back. Sawyer had cleared Christian and my room so Gracie and I crawled into the big bed to sleep.

"Ana, why do people want to hurt my daddy," she asks once I have my arms around her.

"I think because people are jealous of your daddy," I say as I kiss the back of her head listening as she falls asleep. I wait for as long as my eyes will let me for Christian, but sleep takes me under before he comes to bed.

***********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Christian

Ugh! I am so exhausted between all the crap going on with Elena and Sara that I am finding it hard to keep up with everything. Now to top everything off Leila was in my daughters' room while I left her in there. What kind of a father am I, if I can't even keep her safe in her own home. I can't believe that she was so close to my baby. I watch my two girls sleeping as Taylor and Sawyer supervise the locksmith changing the locks and codes on all the doors and the keypads.

"Sir," Taylor says as he enters the room.

"How the hell did Mrs. Lincoln get in here earlier today?" I ask with questioning eyes.

"I think she came in through the service elevator right as Mrs. Jones was leaving for the store," he replies looking from me to the sleeping forms in front of me.

"I assume Leila came in the same way," I asked.

"They came in together," he said through gritted teeth.

"Are you telling me that the two of them are in cohorts with each other?" I demand raising my voice a fraction. I look from him to Ana and Gracie.

"I am not sure if that is the case yet or not," he replies taking his leave. I watch my two ladies sleep a little longer than take my leave. I head for my study to catch up on some work. A little after midnight Gail brings me some wine and dinner.

"Sir," she says as she places the items down on my desk.

"Thank you," I mutter looking over some files that Welch has sent over pertaining Elena's personal finances and our business finances. I am having a hard time connecting her with Leila. It is driving me mad. I close my eyes for a moment or what I thought was a moment because when I open them up it is light outside.

"Taylor," I yell.

"Sir," he says as I enter the kitchen area. I notice both Ana and Gracie both already seated at the counter.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Grey," Ana says as I kiss her forehead.

"Thanks for walking me," I mumble back.

"What's this?" I ask as I see a picture on the counter.

"It's you daddy," Gracie says with a huge grin. I pick up the paper. I am happy at all. It's a picture of me sitting at my desk sleeping on my keyboard.

"How the..," I am stumped. I look from Ana and Gracie to see them both grinning.

"I wanted to remember the time I found you sleeping," Gracie says as she gets down from the counter and snatches the picture from my hand.

"Gracie Rose Grey, give me that," I say holding my hand out for the picture. She looks from me to Ana, and hands me the photo.

"It's alright Gracie, I have more," Ana says as she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. The two of them takes their leave; I am all left alone with a strange sense of how things are going to work from now on.

"Did they just gang up on me," I ask Gail as she places my toast in front of me.

"Yes, Sir I think they did," Taylor says as he and Gail exchange small smiles. Somehow, even though they think it's funny I find it more than amusing that they are getting way too comfortable with each other. I knew that Gracie needed someone other than Gail to talk to, but I never imagined that she would get this close to Ana. I mean what was I thinking of course I knew she would from the moment I laid eyes on her I knew Anastasia Steele was going to change my world. Gracie had hit it off with her the moment she sat down beside her. Yes, if things went south with Ana it would destroy Gracie.

*********Fifty Shades Nanny********

Ana

"Miss. Steele," Claire the receptionist at the front desk called out to me as Sawyer and I was passing by her.

"Yes," I say as I stop. She hands out some papers and a newspaper to me. I reach out and take them from her.

"Congratulations," she says as I look at her strangely. She wasn't the only one to say that to me. I didn't understand what was going on until I had sat down at my desk and opened up the newspaper. SHIT, was all I could think before my phone rang.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

A/N: I am so sorry about the lack of updates, but life has been so hectic. I have so much going on with my family, work and school that there is just never enough time to just type. I will try to update every other week or so. Thanks! Jaymelynn143


	26. Time Reflected

Chapter 26

Ana

The newspaper had the worst timing in the world, but so did Christian. I couldn't believe the damn photo and headline. It wasn't the best photo, but it sent the message in wanted to.

"Miss. Steele," I say as I answer the phone hearing Christian's ringtone.

"Anastasia don't play coy with me. You know exactly who the hell this was," I snap losing my patience.

"Mr. Grey," I say trying to compensate for our rough beginning because I really didn't know where the hell this conversation could go from this moment forward..

"Ana is it true," Christian snaps as I try to keep my breathing under control.

"Christian, the photo and information are taken out of context," I say softly having a hard time believing that he would think I would go behind his back like this. I thought he cared more for me, but the thought that he actually had to ask me that question put doubt in my mind.

"I didn't ask if it was out of context or not," he snaps back at me. I am having a difficult time keeping my breathing regular. I felt like the walls of the office were closing in on me.

"Christian, can we please talk about this later. I need to work," I snap back angry that he would really think so lowly about me.

"No, I want answers, and I want them now," he yells into the receiver. I don't think twice before hanging up the phone. I knock on Mr. Hyde's door before opening it.

"Mr. Hyde," I say softly, he turns in his chair to look at me.

"What," he snaps.

"I am feeling rather ill. I think I am coming down with something all of a sudden," I almost whisper knowing that I have only been working here for a short time, but needed time, and knowing Christian he was already on his way.

"It would have nothing to do with this," he sneers at me as he gets out of his chair and shoves the offending newspaper into my face. The damn thing makes me gag a little. "Get out of my face," he snaps as he shoves me out of his door. It takes all of my energy to keep myself from falling to the ground. I quickly walk down the hallway I just walked through merely half an hour ago. I look toward where Sawyer usually sits watching me, but don't see him.

I decide against waiting around for him, and head for the elevator to catch a cab. As I step out in the cool morning air I finally let out the breath that I had been holding since I got onto the elevator. I began walking as fast as my feet could carry me. I almost walked into two different people as I half ran walked to the end of the block to hail a cab.

"Where to?" the cab driver asked me as I jumped into it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back to Escala or if I wanted to go back to Kate's apartment. I couldn't stand looking at Christian right now when he thinks I would do something to tarnish what I felt for him. I mean if he reacts to something like this, this way how the hell is he going to act when I tell him I am pregnant. I decide to go to the one place that he wouldn't look for me at.

********Fifty Shades Nanny*************

Christian

What the hell did Ana just do? Did she just hang up on me? Shit! That is the first time, and only time she'll do it.

"Taylor, get the car ready. I want to go to SIP," I snap into the phone as I grab my briefcase, and walk out the door.

"Mr. Grey, "Andrea is saying as I try to walk by her.

"What," I snap as I turn around to face her.

"Umm, it was," she is stuttering.

"Well damn it, spit it out," I sneer as I come within inches of her face.

"Welch called to talk with you about the break-in last night," he mutters looking anywhere but my face.

"I'll call him back," I snap as I turn on my heel, and enter the waiting elevator. I can't believe why I hire women, sometimes I think that they think they have a chance with me. Luckily for me they have no clue as to why I only hire blondes.

"Sir," Taylor says immediately as I exit the elevator walking towards him and the waiting SUV.

"Get me to SIP as fast as you can," I say pulling out my Blackberry to check emails.

"Sir, Sawyer just informed me that he can't find Miss. Steele," Taylor says as he is pulling into the parking garage of SIP.

"What the hell does that mean? He only has one job and he can't even do that," I snap as I get out of the SUV before Taylor has a chance to even open the door.

"He went to check something out after Ana arrived. He said that she seemed upset and startled as people kept congratulating her," he was still speaking as we entered the elevator.

"Well haven't you read the news this morning Taylor. I mean it's all over the front page," I sneer at him a little ticked off that he is playing coy with me. I should fire the whole lot of them. They probably all have something going on with Ana.

"Sir," he starts but the moment I see Sawyer I lunge for him giving him a punch to the face. I am getting ready to give him a second punch when I feel two arms pulling me off of Sawyer.

"What the hell do you think you're still doing here," I snap as I try to wrangle loose from Taylor.

"Mr. Grey it's not what it looks like," he says holding the side of his jaw.

"Where the hell is Ana? All you have to do is watch her, and you're not even doing that very well," I snap.

"There was a photographer who had gotten in. I was escorting him out when she disappeared," he says pulling out an IPAD. He is showing me the surveillance from the time he was handling the man to where she exits the building. My stomach twists as I watch Hyde's actions with her. I just want to beat the shit out of him, but stand my ground.

"Daddy is Ana working late," Gracie asks as she sits down with me for dinner. I look over to my daughter.

"Um, no Miss. Steele had something else planned to do tonight," I mutter getting an awkward look from Gracie.

"Oh, she didn't say anything about plans this morning. She made plans with me to curl my hair for tomorrow," she says softly pulling on a strand of her hair.

I am a mess after dinner. I just don't understand what the hell is going on; usually things always work in my favor. I am getting silence from Taylor because he has to hire new people since I fired Sawyer. I can't believe a word he says. I decide to the only thing I can do.

"Mom," I whisper as she answers the phone.

"Christian, darling is everything alright," she asks.

"I just needed some advice," I mutter.

"Is it about the article in the newspaper," she asks.

"Mom, I can't believe what a mess things are," I say. She talks with me for half an hour reassuring me about the good times Ana and I had. She made me promise that if, and when Ana sees me to keep a calm head because there are always two sides to a story. I feel a little better after talking with her, but still wonder where Ana is. I have people watching Kate's so she's not there.

************Fifty Shades Nanny**************

Ana

I waited to be buzzed in through the gate. My heart was beating wildly in my chest. What if they were mad at me or tossed me out before I got to explain. I needed them to understand that I did nothing wrong, but how to do that without them running to Christian.

I quickly paid the Taxi driver telling him he could go, this way if they didn't want me they would have to push me away. I walked up to the door, and before my hand was able to knock Grace had swung the door open pulling me into her save embrace.

"Oh, Ana darling everything is going to be alright. That knuckle head son of mine will come around, and see that it was all lies," she says as she leads me into the living room sitting us both on the sofa. I feel safe and loved in her arms that I stiffen up when she begins to pull away from me.

"Grace, I didn't do anything wrong," I whisper as if I was in trouble.

"Ana, if there is one thing I know about you is that you care deeply for my son. I saw it the very first time that you were here. They way you looked at him told me you loved him," she whispers back as a lady comes in with a platter.

"Were you expecting someone," I asked aware of how I just barged in on her without calling or even letting her know ahead of time.

"Shh! Gretchen knows that when I have visitors it's nice to allow them something to eat or drink in case they need it," she says softly as Gretchen takes her leave. Grace puts a tea bag into the cups and pours the hot water in them. She hands me one of the cups. I smile at her. After a moment I take my tea bag out because I don't like strong tea.

"Grace I have done something that is going to ruin Christian and my relationship," I say breaking the silence.

"So, the newspaper story is true," she says without even looking me in the eye.

"No, that is a big misunderstanding. It's been blown out of portion," I say taking a sip of my tea.

"Oh, then I don't see how things are ruined between the two of you," she says softly.

"It is though," I mutter putting the tea down on the table.

"Why don't you tell me all about Sawyer and this misunderstanding," she says turning a little to face me more.

"Yesterday when we came into the apartment Gracie took off once the elevator doors opened, and well I went after her only to slip and fall backwards as I was enter the entryway. Sawyer got down on one knee to help me up. It wasn't to propose or to pop the question like the damn paper claims," I say infuriated that something so innocent had been plastered all over the world.

"Well, at the angle it does look like anything," she says smiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well you know people are always out to hurt Christian because of who he is. I know he has issues with letting people into his life, and well honestly you are the first woman that he has been really associated with in his life other than Mia or me, of course," she says as she laughs. If only she knew about the Troll Bitch or the other 15 before me, but I keep my mouth shut because that isn't my story to tell.

"Grace, I really don't see any of this being funny," I grumble.

"I think it's funny because no doubt he reacted horribly, and didn't allow you to explain; which in turn made him blow up sending you running," she says as she practically sums everything up. All I could do was nod in response. "That's what's funny, he blew up instead of waiting for you to explain," she says picking her tea back up. I think we sat there on the sofa most of the morning just talking about different things. I was getting exhausted and wanted some rest, but didn't want to put her out or anything.

"I think you've had all the excitement you could handle for one morning. Why don't you lie down for a bit," she says as she stands to her feet. I stand up and stretch my muscles out.

"Are you going to call Christian?" I ask as I follow her up the stairs.

"No, I think you might be better off letting him wallow this out. Don't get me wrong I love my son very much, but sometimes he needs a timeout. I can protect you, and give him one at the same time. It's a win-win situation where no one gets hurt," she says calmly as she opens the door in front of us. "This was Christian's room," she says as I see different posters up on the wall of the Mariner's. I smile getting this little glimpse into his early years.

"Thank you," I say softly as she pulls the covers down. I slip my shoes off, and sit on the bed as she goes into the closet.

"Here, I don't think you want to sleep in your suit," she says as she tosses me a t-shirt and sweats.

"I'll get an outfit out of Mia's room for you to wear later on," she says as she closes the door leaving me alone. I quickly take my clothes off and put Christian's on. I lie down and no sooner than my head hits the pillow I am out.

********Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Grace

Oh, my heart is breaking for Ana right now. I know full well how rash of a person Christian is and this incident isn't setting well with me. It's not good for Ana either. I am glad that she came to me though. I go downstairs and eat some lunch before heading to the library to do some light reading until Carrick gets home for dinner.

I must have lost track of time because before I know it I feel two strong arms start messaging my neck.

"How was your day off?" Carrick asks as I turn around in my chair.

"It was interesting," I say softly.

"Did you read the newspaper?" he questions as he pulls it out of his briefcase.

"Of course I did," I say.

"I knew that girl was nothing but trouble," he says as he turns to leave the room.

"Carrick, you don't know the whole story," I snap back a little agitated.

"Don't I," he retorts back to me.

"No you don't there could be many explanations to what was going on in that moment," I say trying to lower my voice remembering Ana was just down the hall.

"Grace, I know you like the girl, but she is nothing but trouble. I will be glad the sooner she is out of our lives before she hurts Gracie or Christian any further," he snaps standing in the doorway.

"I can't believe you would say that," I say pushing him to the side and catching Ana's devastated face. Carrick turns around to look at what I was looking at just as Ana bolted for the stairs.

"Ana," I call out just as I was coming down she trips on the last step and falls forward. "Oh, sweetie," I say as I slump down on the floor beside her.

"I'm so sorry," she keeps muttering over and over.

"I'm calling Christian, this is his mess," Carrick snaps out as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"I don't think that is wise," I say as I let go of Ana and stand up.

"Grace, this isn't our problem," he snaps.

"Fine call Christian, but if you do I will leave right now with Ana and take her somewhere safe," I say pointing my finger at his to emphasize my point.

"She's engaged to his bodyguard why do you care," he mutters back knowing that I will leave if I need to.

"The picture was taken out of context. Ana fell and he was helping her up," I say looking at him.

"Seriously, that's what she's saying," he sneers.

"It's the truth, I am such a spats. I was running after Gracie when I slipped and fell backwards; Sawyer bended down on one knee to help me up. I am so uncoordinated," Ana says as she starts to stand up but stops as she falls back on the step.

"Are you alright?" I ask as I bend down to her.

"I think I sprained my ankle as I fell," she says having gasping and crying.

"Here let me help you," Carrick says as he picks her up and carries her into the living room. "Have you talked with Christian about it," he asks as he sits down in a chair across from me.

"I tried to, but he was yelling and mad," Ana says as I check her ankle. It isn't twisted or broken, but very tender.

"Carrick you know our son is rash," I say and he gives a soft chuckle.

"Oh boy don't I," he mutters.

"I think it's time for me to head home," Ana says as she starts to stand up.

"No, you will stay here till Christian comes around. I am sure this will be sorted out, but I know my son and I don't want you in the line of fire," I say looking directly in her eyes.

"Why?" she mutters.

"Do you know something I don't," Carrick asks. I look over to Ana and recollection dances in her eyes.

"You know," she whispers. I nod my head. She starts crying all over again so I pull her into my arms.

"I think you need to protect yourself and little Grey right now," I whisper into her ear.

"What?" Carrick gasps. Ana looks up over toward him with huge tears in her eyes. Carrick is up out of his seat pulling her into a giant hug.

"Don't hurt her," I reprimand as he lets her go.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you," he says as he looks from me to her reaching for my hand. I knew he understood my point of view now.

*********Fifty Shades Nanny**********

Ana

After the whole revealing of baby Grey things seemed to calm down with Mr. Grey. He asked me several different questions throughout dinner about myself. He apologized again for his behavior earlier, explaining that he would do anything to protect his children. He also explained that next time before jumping to conclusions without all the facts he would ask for them. I talked with him briefly about the fact that I wasn't sure if Christian wanted the baby or not, but that I wasn't in this for money or anything. He reassured me he knew that.

I slept that night in Christian's bed again. I felt so safe in the warm sheets, but morning came two quickly for me. Grace came into the room waking me up to spend the day with her at the hospital to help keep me sane. I smiled thinking of how motherly she has been. Once we were at the hospital she showed me her office, she was needed for a something so she didn't get much time to talk before leaving me alone.

"May I help you," a nurse asks as I am just wandering the hallways.

"I came with Dr. Trevelyn Grey. She had to go somewhere, but told me I could wander here until she got back," I say looking through the window at the little babies in the nursery. There was a little boy with curly bronze hair that reminded me of Christian. A tear slipped out of my eye just as the nurse motioned for me to follow her.

"Well, this area really isn't for wandering. Why don't you come with me?" she says.

"Um! I think I'll wait here," I say.

"I thought you might like to go to pediatrics ward. Dr. Grey works with children there," she said softly.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," I say following her. I thought of the little boy the whole walk to where she was taking me. Once we go down a long hallway that lead to a big open room that hand several children in it my heart broke because so many of them were wearing masks, and had a lot of tubes hooked up to them. It broke my heart seeing how broken the little kids seemed.

"It breaks your heart doesn't it," she says taking in my expression. I only nod. I spend the majority of my morning reading to the children different books. I have a huge smile on my face when Grace comes back for me.

"So you found the cancer ward," she says smiling.

"One of the nurses brought me here," I say softly as I hand the little girl that was fast asleep in my arms to a nurse. Grace leads me back to her office where Carrick is waiting.

"Grace, Ana," he says as he places a soft kiss to Grace's forehead.

"Oh, Carrick," Grace says as he picks up a large brown bag out of the chair beside him and open it up. I knew it was food because I could smell the wonderful aroma of it. He had brought Spaghetti and Meatballs with Garlic bread. It was delicious. We talked about different things to pass the time until Grace had to leave to do her rounds and he had to go back to the office. I was glad that I had them; I just wondered how they dealt with Christian all those years when I have a hard time dealing with him for a few weeks.

As the days pass by I get a little bit homesick for Gracie and even Christian, but both Carrick and Grace have been adamant that I need to stand on my own for the moment. I guess hearing that Christian isn't dealing well with everything right now involving me and some major contract deals. Gracie was brought over a few days after Christian's blow up with me. I was the nanny and I disappeared so he needed someone to look after her while he was working. I thought it was quite funny that she talks with her dad every night, but never mentions me. I am thankful for that. I find it funny also that even though I put her in her bed somehow in the middle of the night she ends up in the bed with me.

"Ana," Gracie whispers as she shakes my shoulder softly.

"Gracie, sleep," I mumble.

"Ana something is going on downstairs," she whispers back. I look over to the clock on the nightstand to see that it was 3 in the morning. I get out of the bed and pull on my robe.

"Stay here," I say as I open the door slightly. Once I am out of it I close it back up to run right into Grace.

"Ana, why are you up?" she asks looking a bit worn out.

"Gracie woke me up," I mumble.

"It's nothing to worry about," she says as I see Mia walking up the stairs in her pajamas.

"Ana, Mom," she mumbles half awake and asleep at the same time. Mia had come home earlier today. Christian brought her over, but luckily for me I was down at the shore looking at the water when he showed up. He didn't stay for dinner or we would have run right into each other. I don't think I was ready for that conversation just yet. If you know what I mean!

"Ana it was just Mia. She forgot she was home, and walked into the kitchen island scattering dishes and food everywhere,' she says as she opens the door for me to go back to bed. I am too exhausted to really bother to ask any more questions. I go back to bed to a snuggling little girl.

The next morning I wake up to an empty bed, but not an empty room. Mia is sitting at Christian's desk looking through his pictures that were left out. I don't want to move or even get out of this bed, but the slight movement I made with my arm draws her attention to me.

"Ana your awake," she says in her bubbly voice. I know I am in for it now.

"I wouldn't be awake if you weren't in here bothering me," I retort which brings Grace into the room.

"Oh good you're up," she says as she opens the blinds to let in the light.

"Come on," I mutter which brings a fully dressed Gracie into the room. She gets up on the bed and starts to bounce, but is quickly caught mid bounce by  
Grace.

"Please don't do that," she says as she places her on the ground next to the bed.

"I see the sun, but please leave so I can go back to sleep," I mutter bringing the pillow over my head.

"No can do, we are going shopping," Mia says excitingly as she bounces up and down.

"For what," I yell under the pillow.

"The Gala tonight," Grace says as she pulls the pillow out of my hands.

"I don't want to go," I mumble.

"Daddy is going to be there," Gracie says as she climbs back up on the bed. Those six little words from her made something stir deep within my stomach. I knew I had to see him sooner or later, but I really thought it would be later.

"Fine," I mumble looking directly into her eyes as I say the words. I guess I was a glutton for punishment because Mia had the whole morning planned out to the nanosecond. I spend the majority of the morning at the spa having a relaxing message, getting a manicure, and pedicure as well as a wax in an area where I know only one person will see it, then getting my hair all curled and pinned up. She does have the curiosity to remember lunch which we had at Christian's mile high club. I saw him as he walked in with Taylor following close behind him, but didn't let on to Mia that I saw him.

"Mia, I am going to go to the powder room before we leave," I say as I head toward the bathroom. I am getting nervous because all I want to do is go right to him and climb into his lap. As I am exiting the bathroom I have made up my mind to go to him. I am half way there when I see that Elena bitch sitting with him. I turn on my heel, and walk right back to Mia with unshed tears hiding behind my lashes as we leave.

We head back to the house just as a whole bunch of different people show up to set up for the night. Grace ushers Mia and me upstairs to wait until later to come back down. Mia puts a shower cap hair thing over my head to keep my curls from coming undone since I decided I needed a rest. Gracie was already in her dad's room lying down watching TV when I entered the room. I lay down next her and fall fast asleep.

*******Fifty Shades Nanny*******

Christian

I have been trying to find Ana for several days now, but having a hard time locating her. My dad and mom seem to be acting strange, but I put it to the fact that the Coping Together Gala is coming up. I am at the penthouse alone looking through the surveillance videos of SIP from the day Ana disappeared. I have gone through them probably a hundred times already, but I can't get her pained expression out of my mind.

I also went through the damn video of the day in question about her and Sawyer, but found it to be just as he said, Ana fell backwards chasing after Gracie and he was helping her up. I know it was Elena that released the photo because who else had that close up opportunity, no one did. Of course it made matters worse that I had to eat humble pie to rehire Sawyer. I mean come on it wasn't his fault that things got out of hand it was mine, and mine alone is what sent Ana running for the hills.

"Christian," my mom says as I answer the phone. I was trying to hit ignore, but wasn't focused and answered it.

"Mom," I say in a short voice.

"You promised me you'd show up tonight. You are still planning on coming right," she asks softly. All I want to do is sit at my desk and watching this damn video of Ana, but know I better get my head in the game.

"Yes, I do still plan on coming," I half mumble.

"Good, see you tonight darling," she says as she hangs up the phone. Just great I think to myself as I pound my fist down on my desk. I hate to think what trouble might have found Ana as she has decided to run.

"Ugh!" I scream as I launch my phone across the room watching it splinter into several pieces across the floor.

"Sir," Taylor says as he knocks on the door before letting himself into the room.

"I can't take this any longer," I snap looking out the window overlooking Seattle.

"What can't you take?" he questions as he moves toward me.

"That I can't find her," I snap turning around to face him. He is inches from me. I fight the urge to hit him because right now that is what my mind wants me to do, but he hadn't even done anything to me. "Back up," I growl as the animal in me twists quickly back around.

"Mr. Grey this just came for you," Mrs. Jones says as she takes in the view in front of her.

"Gail hand it to me," Taylor says keeping her from within my arms length, smart man.

"Thank you," I snap as I sit back in my chair. Taylor hands me the note. I open it; _Christian meet me for lunch at the club if you want to find Ana _was all it said. I handed it back to Taylor.

"Who do you think it is from," he asks. I just shrug my shoulders defeated.

"Let's go," I snap as I stand up and pull my jacket back on. We are in the SUV heading toward my club as I make arrangements for a suit and mask for tonight. I had planned to take Ana with me and even picked out the perfect dress for her, but that isn't going to happen tonight after all. Once we got to the club I dismissed Taylor and made my way up to my usual table where my favorite wine was already waiting for me in an ice bucket.

"Christian," comes Elena's horrible voice as she bends down revealing the top of her breast almost hanging out of her shirt. The sight at one time made me weak in the knees, but right now they made me sick.

"If I had known it was you I wouldn't have shown up." I snap brushing her hand off of my arm as she tries to touch me.

"You know you don't mean it. I thought it was all about that mousy little thing, but what has turned you around like this," she snaps back at me.

"You cost me the only person I felt like I could love, to be with, to grow old with," I snap tossing back the rest of the wine in my glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about Christian," she mutters sipping on her wine.

"You were the only one in the apartment when the photo of Ana and Sawyer was taken," I sneer as I toss the photo toward her that I had in my pocket.

"It wasn't me," she mutters. I know her tell, when she is lying her lips twitch as she speaks and they just twitched as she said her words.

"You have done several things to discredit your words though. Several months ago you approached her without even knowing who she was. I have told you before my personal life is no longer any concern of yours. You helped once upon a time, but I no longer need your help. If you don't leave me and my family alone, I swear Elena I will ruin you," I snap as I stand up to leave.

"You think you can treat me this way. Think again Christian, I am the only one you will ever need, sooner or later that bitch is going to hurt you, and you'll come crawling back to me, you always do," she says into my ear. I've had enough as I push my way past her to where Taylor was standing waiting for me.

"Take me home," I say as I brush past the onlookers in the entry way of the club. I could hardly sit still in the SUV as I planned on what I was going to do to show Ana how dedicated I was to her. I barely waited until Taylor had stopped the car until I jumped out, and headed to the one place that I no longer needed any more.

"Mr. Grey you're suit for the Gala tonight is waiting for you in your room," Mrs. Jones says as I enter the apartment. I go to the security room and find a hammer. I needed to remove any and all hindrances from my life if I was going to have any chance of getting the love of my life back.

A/N: This is a little bit longer than usual, but I got it done. I will be continuing my other story Fifty Shades Shattered, but haven't been in the right mindset right now for it. I will be taking time to do at least a chapter every other week for this story though. Next Chapter will be the Gala and new impressions on our favorite couple. Jaymelynn


	27. Gala Dance

Chapter 27

Christian

I felt so much better taking the hammer in my hands to the room that had held me for far too long. I knew if I was ever going to be the father I needed to be for my daughter, and the man that Ana deserved it had to go. It felt right to me as I stood in the rubble of my own life because there was no room for it in my new life.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he enters the room letting out a small sigh.

"Taylor have a crew up here cleaning out this room. I want all of it gone before we get back tonight," I say as I turn to look at him.

"I will make the call. Your mom called to remind you of the Gala," he says as he takes the hammer out of my hand.

"What time is it?" I ask as I enter the hallway.

"It's 6:00 o'clock, the Gala starts in an hour," he says as he passes the hammer to Sawyer.

"Have the car ready in 15," I say as I make my way to my room. I take a shower washing the sweat and debris from my past away. I dress in a grey suit slipping on the tie that had graced Ana's wrists the last time we made love. I grab a watch slipping it on my wrist and head out to the great room. I hear Taylor and Mrs. Jones talking as I enter.

"Sir," Taylor says as he stands up closely by Sawyer. I look to the two men that know more about me than anyone else and make my way to the elevator to leave. We are almost to my parent's house when my phone rings.

"Grey," I snap in my usual tone.

"Daddy you're coming tonight right," Gracie says on the other end.

"I am on my way right now," I say looking out the window.

"I am glad," she says. I smile as I think of how much she means to me.

"I will be there shortly, keep your aunt on a tight rope," I say as I end the call. "Did you get someone to clean out the room," I ask Taylor as he starts to pull into the drive of my parent's home."

"It will be clean and ready for whatever you want to make it into when we get back," he says as he maneuvers the SUV around photographers and people.

"Good," I say as Sawyer has opened my door waiting for me to get out. The paparazzi are having a field day taking pictures of me as I walk up the steps empty handed yet again to another fundraiser. God, how I wished Ana were here beside me to make this walk a little easier for me. I can see my mother and father at the top of the stairs just inside the door greeting people as they enter right by them is a little miniature me dancing around with my dad's hands.

"Christian," my mother says as she gives me a small kiss to the cheek.

"Daddy," Gracie says as she lets go of Carrick's hand and reaches up. I bend down a little a pull her into me as I stand back up.

"How has my baby girl been," I ask as I start to walk into the middle of the hall leading into the kitchen area near the stairs when I feel the electricity that only one person makes me feel.

******Fifty Shades Nanny********

Ana

"Christian," I mumble as he holds me close to his body. I can't imagine life getting any better than this having such an amazing man naked right beside you as you walk up. He is moving his hands over my stomach down toward my heat. He is stroking me ever so gentle and it feels so amazing.

"Ana," a voice starts floating into my head as Christian becomes hazy.

"No, Christian," I yell as I now feel someone shaking me. I try to hold onto his hands, but they slip through my fingers.

"Ana," I hear panic in the person's voice as I open my eyes to Mia's startled expression. "Must have been a good dream," she says with a smirk on her face. I groan as I realize that I must have been talking in my sleep.

"Ugh!" I sigh as I pull the pillow over my head for the second time today.

"Come now, I bet women that work for my brother do a lot worse than dream about getting it on with him like you. Just think though, you are the one that has him not them," she says with a wicked smile on her face. Holy crap what have I gotten myself in. I throw off the blankets with as much fling as I could, making her laugh even harder as she pulls me up to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I question as she begins to lead me out of the room into the hallway.

"Don't be so grumpy, to my room," she says as I see an open door a little ways down the hall. I have a hard time not bursting at the seams as I see the sight before me. Gracie is in the middle of the bed jumping up and down while Grace is trying to grab her.

"Gracie," she says exhausted.

"It's Mia's fault," she mutters as she catches my amused look she drops to the bed.

"What's Mia's fault," I ask as I make my way to her.

"She gave me chocolate," she says with a huge grin that shows her chocolate covered teeth.

"I didn't tell you to eat the whole box," she mutters as she goes into her closet.

"You didn't tell me not to either," she reasons which would only be reasonable.

"Well you better calm down, you don't want to crash before you see your daddy tonight do you," I ask as she sits in my lap playing with some loose strands of my hair that made their way out of under the shower cap.

"I want to see him," she argues as she slips her arms around my neck. Her breath smells like chocolate and I smile as I stand up holding her close to me as I move from side to side.

"You shouldn't be holding her," Grace's voice scares the crap out of me.

"It's alright," I mutter trying to think of why she would say that, until it dawns on me.

"Are you sure?" she questions. I can only nod. I didn't want to not be able to hold Gracie, but I knew she was worried about little Grey.

"It's fine," I mutter as I continue to sawy from side to side. I notice out of the corner of my eye Carrick standing in the doorway with a camera in his hands.

"Seriously," I mutter.

"It's a tradition," he says as Grace goes over to him.

"Grandpa always takes photos while we are getting ready for parties," Gracie says as she tightens her hold on my neck. "Tell me everything is going to be alright, please," she whispers in my ear. I stop moving and look her in the eyes. I can see the tears already forming, and want to promise her it would, but I wasn't even sure about that.

"I wish I could," I say placing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I kind of thought that," she says softly.

"I will tell you whether things work out for your daddy and me, you will always be a part of my life," I say as I set her down on the bed. It seems everyone's mood was on high alert. Mia spent the nice half hour doing my make up as Gracie sat in my lap watching her. I was in a robe while she was touching up my hair. I loved how it turned out. She let it down, but pulled some of it up in a ponytail leaving wisps hang loosely around my face. I was a little sad that she changed it from the style earlier, but she reasoned that it would go better with the dress she picked out.

"I hope you like the dress," she says as she pulls out a beautifully design dress. It was more gorgeous than I thought I could ever pull off. It was an ethereal gown with just a whisper of grey and is elevated by a beaded waistline and sheer ribbon-like floral embellishments throughout. It was strapless, hugging my breasts nicely with a low back showing off my shoulders. It had a nice sheer elegance to it. I loved it!

"Ana you look really pretty," Gracie gushes as she comes back into the room after changing into her dress. She had on a pretty pink flower girl type of dress with pink flowers in her hair.

"You look pretty as well," I say bending down to her level.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," Carrick says as he enters the room again. I can feel the blush creeping into my cheeks. Mia hands me a pair of flats that match the color of my dress.

"No heels," I mock as I slip them on.

"Mom told me you have a knack for falling down, so I was going with the safer choice," she says as she shows me another pair of shoes with huge heels. Yeah she chose the safer choice. I would have definitely hurt myself in the other pair.

"Yes, you did," I say with a smile. We head downstairs and Carrick gets the photographer to take some random photos of us, the last being everyone with their masks on. I was happy.

I watched from the patio window as the people started to arrive. Gracie was standing beside me with her face scrunched up as she mentioned different names as people walked by. I was laughing with her when I heard Grace talking with someone.

"Grace, you have truly out done yourself with this one," the woman said with her back to me.

"Thank you," Graces replied as she looked to me and Gracie.

"Is Christian coming tonight," the woman asks.

"Well he said he was," Grace replies.

"Well, I saw him just recently, I felt so bad for him. He didn't look well at all," she stated as she turned around when Carrick came into the room.

"He sounded fine to me," Grace states as Gracie runs to Carrick.

"Well I might be wrong, but I heard that his nanny dumped him. I mean who would stoop so low as to date the help," she was still talking when I took my leave. I hated that woman. Why should I care? He was seeing her for lunch today.

"Ana," a girl says as she approaches me. I notice that it was only Mia. "Mom, told me to find you that you might need someone to lean on," she says with a wink. She then takes me around to people talking with them and introducing me to them as a family friend. I smile each time someone tells me how beautiful I looked. I hardly remembered any of the people's names, but kept talking with them even so. I feel the sparking electricity beside me, but haven't got the nerve to turn to the one person I wasn't ready to face just yet.

"So, the last place I would think of running into you and here you stand," he says in a sexy voice that intices my insides to quiver.

"Mr. Grey, it is nice to see you tonight," the man in front of me says as he reaches out his hand.

"Yes, well my mother would never forgive me if I missed a Gala," he says as he shakes me man's hand.

"Ana, why don't we get a drink," Mia questions as she moves to take me arm.

"I think Ana and I need to talk Mia," Christian says as he reaches for my hand.

"Aunt Mia, grandma is asking for you," Gracie says as she comes running up to us with a huge grin on her face.

"Traitors," I mutter as they move to go toward the house.

"I resent you saying that," Gracie says as she grabs my waist and hugs me.

"I'll remember that when you need a night time buddy," I whisper back to her as she moves toward Mia's out stretched hand.

"So, my parents house," Christian mutters rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Yes," I whisper back keeping my eyes down toward the ground.

"Ana, look at me," Christian says as he moves to lift my head up, but as he does so I take a step back and start to fall. I move my arms back to try, and cushion the fall but it never happens. I feel myself being pulled closer to the intoxicating aroma of the man before me.

"Let me go!" I say as I try to put my hands up to push myself away from him, but he pulls me closer almost crushing me to him as he puts his head in the crook of my neck.

"You smell so good," he mutters nuzzling into my hair. I just wish that everything could go to being alright, but I know there's just too much that needs to be hashed out. I finally pull myself away from him, and move to make my way back into the tent where the party was going on.

"Ana, where the hell are you going," he mutters as he reach for my arm, but I barely miss his reach.

"I am going to enjoy myself tonight because you Mr. Grey haven't earned my forgiveness," I snap at him. He looks like I hit a sour note.

"Your forgiveness," he snaps back at me. I turn around giving him the nastiest look I could muster.

"Your damn right, you didn't allow me to explain myself before you jumped all over me. I hung up on you because I knew you wouldn't hear me out. I am so damn tired of being put on the sidelines of your life unlike that child molester you had lunch with," I sneer at him as I enter the tent walking right into the only person that could shatter my heart even more.

"Oh, if it isn't the mousy nanny," the child molester says with a smug smile on her face. It takes all of my dignity to keep myself from slapping the smug grin of her face. I push my way around her to where Grace was standing.

"Ana would you help during the auctioning of dances," Mia asks as she pulls my hand.

"Ugh, sure," I manage to say as we take our seats at the dinner table. I am safely seated next to Gracie who sits between her father and me. I can feel his intense looks without even looking in his direction.

"Here," Gracie says as she hands me her tomatoes off of her salad knowing that I liked them.

"Gracie, don't play with your food," Christian says as he goes back to his conversation with his grandparents. I can see Elena staring at me from across the table next to us. Ugh! I mentally scream as I feel a small gasp slip from my lips as I feel a hand on my thigh.

"Christian," I barely mumble as I try to remember Gracie leaving my side.

"I have been dying for a chance to touch you all dinner, you have a lot of explaining to do," he mutters as his hand moves up my thigh to my inner thigh. I am getting intoxicated off of his small massages even through my dress.

"We need to talk, but right now isn't the right time," I snap back as I slap his hand off of my thigh. I needed to keep a clear head if I was going to have any sense of right or wrong tonight.

"Ana, we have a little while before the auction takes place," he says as he goes to stand up holding out his hand for me to take.

"I said right now is not the time," I snap as I refuse his offer.

"Ana, I know things aren't where they were a few months ago, but my feelings haven't changed for you," he whispers into my ear as he goes to move away from me. I reach out to grab his arm, just as Mia comes rushing to me.

"Come on Ana, the First Dance is here. You promised you'd help," she whines as she pulls me to my feet. I look to a heart broken Christian, and follow Mia up to the stage. I watch as several of the girls before me get bid on. Mia's friend Lily goes to her boyfriend for $1,500 dollars.

"I hope that Christian brought his pocket book," Mia says as we watch the girl ahead of me.

"Why?" I question hoping this isn't going to be a big deal.

"Well I would hate for my parents to have a repeat of Rebel Christian like they had during his teens," she mutters as she pushes me forward. I hand the index card Mia had me fill out to the announcer, and stand next to him as he begins to introduce me. I fill my cheeks flushing as I see all the people staring up at me.

"Let's start the bid on the beautiful Ana at $1,000," he says as he looks over to me.

"$10,000," Christian blurts out as he takes a step forward as if claiming his prize.

"$15,000," comes a male's voice from the corner of the crowd. Christian takes his eyes off of me to look over at the man.

"$25,000," Christian yells out as he looks from the man to me. I can barely make the man's form out but think I see a smile on his face.

"$30,000," comes the reply startling Christian and the crowd. Grace has stepped up toward Carrick who is holding Gracie. I look back at Mia who has a huge grin on her face. Lily her friend stands next to her with a scowl. If looks could kill, she'd have already killed me with her glare.

"$100,000," Christian says as he takes a step forward again as if challenging the man.

"Do I hear $110,000," asks the announcer looking to the man in the corner. I can see him hold up his hands up in defeat as he nods his head toward Christian. "The beautiful Ana goes to Mr. Christian Grey for $100,000," he says as he leads me to the steps at the front of the stage.

"Now isn't the time," I mutter as he holds out his hand for me as I make my way done the stairs.

"Oh, well we will have plenty of time during our dance. I paid a hefty price for it," he smirks as he says the words.

"You wouldn't have had to, if you haven't acted like an ass," I mutter as I jerk my hand from his moving toward Grace and Carrick with him hot on my heels.

"Darling, how are you feeling," Grace asks as I grab Gracie from her.

"My feet hurt, but other than that just dandy," I say as I feel Gracie twirling a strand of my hair with her finger.

"I think someone is ready for bed," Christian says as he places his hand in the middle of my back sending an electric frenzy within my body. I hate that my body is so attuned with his. I would be so broken if he didn't except my news. As we make our way into the house he reaches for the now sleeping Gracie. I barely have a chance to notice Sawyer in the corner of the dinning area as Taylor steps forward.

"What the hell?" I snap as he passes her to Taylor.

"It's just Sawyer," he mutters as he places his other hand in the small of my back.

"I thought you would have fired him," I say as I allow him to lead me toward his father's office.

"I did fire his ass, then rehired him when I went crazy looking for you," he says as he pushes the door open. We walk through them and then he shuts the locking the door. "No you have to talk to me," he says as he makes his way toward me.

"I can't," I say looking to the door trying to figure out the best way out of this situation.

"You can and you will," he snaps forcing me back into the desk. I inhale sharply as I stumble slightly.

"Why can you hide here with my family? Ana tell me why you won't let me in," he mutters nipping my ear. I use all the force I have and push him away from me.

"What the hell do you mean? Why won't I let you in? I gave you everything I have, and yet that's not good enough for you," I shout getting upset.

"Ana, you left me," he mutters trying to male his way back to me.

"Your damn right I did, and where do you go when I leave. You went right back to the child molester," I snap as I shove my way past him, unlocking the door and walking through it leaving him stunned. I see Sawyer still standing in the dining room as I make my way back through the kitchen door to the tent.

"You're not the right one for him," I hear from the side of me. I turn to see a hand coming toward me, but I step to the side allowing it to flow through the air.

"I guess you think you are," I snap as I come face to face with the bitch that has been ruining everything.

"I am more of everything Christian needs; you are just a speck in his life. He likes you for the moment, but he pushes you aside just like he does with them all. Eventually he ends up with me," she is still talking as I give her a sharp slap to the face.

"You may think that, but he has moved his life around just to make things right with me. You are just a washed up child molester hag," I say as I walk through the tent door glancing back at Taylor and Sawyer leading her away to a surprised looking Christian.

"Time for the first dance," the announcer says over the microphone. I look over to Mia who is looking past me. I turn around to see Christian making his way to me.

"May I have this dance," he asks holding out his hand to me.

"You paid for it," I snap taking his hand not ready to forgive him just yet.

"Ana," he smirks as he pulls me closely to him. We begin to make our way around the dance floor. I feel it is now or never. He has his nose nestled into my hair inhaling my smell.

"I am pregnant," I whisper.

"Can I cut in?" asks the voice from earlier. Christian is frozen for a moment as he slowly removes himself from me.

"What?" he snaps. He looks from me to the man before me. "No, I can't handle this right now," he mutters leaving me stunned watching as he walks away from me.

"He'll be fine, I'm John Flynn," the man says as he takes my hand in his. Ugh! I finally meet the cheap charlatan. Great!


	28. Truthful Tears

A/N: I am so thankful for the reviews and comments. I read every one of the good or bad, if you want a reply from me PM me. I am so busy right now with teaching and the end of the year duties, so forgive me the next post might be a while. I will try for the next week, but not sure if I'll have time to write or not. Jaymelynn

Chapter 28: Truthful Tears

Christian

I had to get away from her. I mean of all the things we have to talk about, and she drops that on me. Hell, I couldn't even put the hurt on her because we were surrounded by so many people. Thank God for Flynn. Shit! I need to get out of here.

As I am walking toward the edge of the tent I turn around to look back at Ana. She is dancing with Flynn. I need some space as I process the information. I grab a drink from a waiter as I walk into the house. I notice Taylor and Sawyer huddled over the counter in the kitchen talking with Gretchen as I walk into the room.

"Sir," Taylor says quickly as he makes eye contact with me.

"I'm going to check on Gracie," I say as I walk past them. As I grew closer to my daughter's room the anger I had been feeling toward Ana seemed to wash away. I look down at my sleeping daughter and feel so overwhelmed at the moment. Was I ready for another child? Would I be able to love it as much as I loved Gracie? Did Ana even want to be with me? The questions just seemed to flow through my mind. I was questioning everything my whole relationship to my life. I knew the only one with those answers was me, but Ana played a part in them as well. I look down at my watch. Ugh! It was time of the main auction.

I make my way to my parents table and sit back down. Flynn is finishing up his dance with Ana. I wanted to make my way back to her, but I felt that she had some explaining to do. As my grandmother comments about my spending preference, and of course noticing that I am not even dancing with her, she chuckles and mutters something more. The dance is ending and the people start making their way abck to their tables, I get a dirty look from Mia.

"I can't believe you," she mutters as she nudges me roughly before taking her seat. Ana sits back in her seat next to Gracie's empty chair. It takes all of my will power to keep the distance. As everything is being auctioned off I notice Ana looking over the different items. I see the last one is for a stay at my cabin in Aspen.

"24,000," Ana says a little uncertain of herself. I see everyone turning to look at her which in turn makes her blush even more. No one else bids on it, so now she has a trip to Aspen. God I want her so bad.

"Congratulations, Ana," my mom says to her as she sits back down.

"I came into some money recently, and really don't need it so," Ana starts but stops as she moves to the side of her chair.

"Are you okay?" my mom questions.

"Yeah, just a tummy ache," she says with a smile. "I think I am going to call it a night," she replies as she goes to stand up. She pauses for a moment as if waiting for something, but leaves anyway.

"Christian," my mother starts as she moves to where Ana was just sitting.

"Mother, right now isn't the time for a lecture," I say as I stand up.

"Taylor bring the car around," I say as I make my way up to my daughters room. As I open the door I hear Ana and Gracie talking.

"Ana, did you dance with daddy," Gracie asks.

"Yes, I did. We didn't get a long song, but we danced," Ana says as she moves to pick up Gracie's feet to remove her shoes.

"Did he apologize?" Gracie questions.

"No, he didn't. I think I may have made things worse though," Ana replies as she puts the slippers in the closet as I open the door.

"Gracie, I am heading back to Escala," I say as I move to sit down on the bed.

"Can I go," she asks as she pulls on my tie.

"Well, I was hoping you'd be asleep, but you aren't," I say touching the tip of her nose.

"Is Ana going to be coming back with us?" she questions looking from me to Ana.

"That is up to her," I mutter hoping she doesn't.

"I think I should just stay here Gracie," Ana says as she goes back into the closet returning a moment later with Gracie's overnight bag. "I have to return back to work," she says as she hands me the bag.

"Where at?" I question honestly wondering where she was going from here. I know Welch hadn't given me any new info about a job.

"I will be going back to SIP. I was lucky that Grace was able to speak with the main boss as to why I wasn't going to work," she says softly as she begins to walk away.

"Why don't you come back into the city with us tonight, this way you don't have far to travel," I say as I gather Gracie up into my arms.

"No thank you," she mutters walking past me.

"Ana, please," Gracie says as she reaches out for her.

"Fine, I'll come back for you, and only you," Ana says as she touches Gracie's nose. I knew from her words that Gracie would be the only one she'd come back for because I haven't showed her any reason to come back for me.

**********Fifty Shades Nanny************

Ana

I can't believe that he just walked away from me, away from the truth. He has wanted to talk all night, and when I tell him, he leaves. What right did he have to leave me? I guess when he wants to talk it's now or never, but life doesn't always work on Christian time.

"Miss. Steele, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," the man before me says with a British accent. I look to him and realize that he had already introduced himself to me.

"I have heard very little about you," I admit as he dances with me.

"I am intrigued though by you," he replies as he moves us further away from the band area.

"Really, why would you be? I am just the nanny," I mutter catching Christian returning.

"You have brought out a side to Christian that I haven't seen before," he says smiling at me. I smile slightly back at him, only because I was unaware of what I should do in a situation like this. I watched Christian sit down beside his father and stare at me. I hated that he spent $100,000 to dance with me and isn't. I make small talk with Flynn, but seem to not really take in any of what he was saying. My mind was a thousand miles away as I looked at Christian until the announcer came back up.

The rest of the night moves slowly for me, but as the auction for the getaways starts I am back in my seat. I know Christian is just inches away from me, but for some reason he feels so far away. I had wanted to bid I heard my own voice call out a bid. I barely heard the sharp intake that Christian had done. When the auction was over I decided to call it a night. I didn't expect Christian to follow me.

I had agreed to go back with Gracie and him just moments ago, but now am kicking myself for doing so. I was nowhere ready to go back, but I had a hard time with telling Gracie 'no'. I needed to get stronger in that area, pretty soon I was going to be a mother. Oh my God! It was finally sinking in. I was going to be mother, but not to just anyone's baby. My child was going to be the heir to Grey Enterprises.

"Oh Shit," I mutter as I take in a gulp of air just as Taylor was pulling into Christian's spot.

"Everything alright, Ana," Christian asks as he tries to move his arm which is nicely stuck under Gracie's sleeping form. I quickly get of the SUV, and make my way to the elevator as fast as I could without falling. "Ana," Christian is calling out just as the elevator doors close. I am stomping my foot as the floors inch by. I want to get into my room before I have to face him again. I needed some time with my realization before he starts questioning me.

"Ana, it's good to see you here," Gail is saying as I rush past her into my room, shutting the door and locking it. I rush to the bathroom and empty my stomach of everything I had just eaten. I pull a wash cloth off of the counter wetting it and wiping my face with it. I felt horrible. I turned on the water filling the tub before stripping out of my dress allowing it to pool together on the floor.

As I lay back in the tub I run my hands over my stomach checking to see if there was any bump yet, but none yet. I continue to rub my stomach trying to picture the changes my body would go through as the baby would grow within me. I finish up my bath and pull on my robe from behind the bathroom door. I pick up the discarded dress I had just worn, and opened the bathroom door to find a very unpleasant sight on my bed.

"A locked door means stay out," I snap as I pull a hanger off the rack, and hang up the dress in my hands.

"Just because you lock it doesn't mean not to enter," he replies back standing up making his way over to me. He pulls the sash on my robe, and opens it. I slap his hands away as he starts to rub my stomach.

"Don't touch me," I snap moving back from him.

"We need to talk," he mutters moving closer to me until I find myself backed up against the wall. He moves his hands back to my stomach rubbing it slightly.

"I don't think right now is the right time," I mutter pushing past him pulling my robe back into place. "I really don't feel well," I say feeling a gagging sensation in the depth of my stomach. I move to go back into the bathroom as Christian grabs my arm pulling to a stop as I turn back around spilling more vomit over Christian.

"Ana," he mutter quickly letting my arm go as he moves toward the bathroom, coming back into the room with a warm wash cloth in his hand. I am already lying on the side of the bed with my knees pulled up. "I didn't know," he mutters wiping my face softly with the cloth before picking me up, and moving out of my room heading to his.

"Mr. Grey," Gail says coming into view.

"Get someone to clean Ana's room. She had an accident in there," he says as he uses his foot to push open his door. He lays me on his bed. I hold the wet cloth to my mouth as I watch him undress. "Like what you see," he asks softly.

"I am still mad with you," I mutter as he tosses a shirt to me.

"As I am with you, but tonight I need to know you are alright," he mutters pulling me to him as he gets into the bed. "We have all day tomorrow to talk," he says as I lay my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

Yes. Tomorrow is make or break day. I can wait for him to walk away.

******Fifty Shades Nanny********

Christian

I felt whole for the first time in a long time. I was praying that Ana would say 'yes' to Gracie's question, but now in hindsight as I watch Ana running for the elevators probably wasn't a good sign. Sawyer offered to take Gracie from me, but I need the task to keep myself from running up the flight of stairs to catch Ana before she hid herself.

"She's in her room," Gail says as we walk into the great room. I take Gracie to her room and lay her down on her bed. I can hear the water running in the room next to us. At least she still has good hygiene.

"I want this door unlocked," I snap as Taylor and Sawyer both scurry into the security room. Taylor returns with a set of keys and unlocks the door. He then leaves me standing in front of Ana's door. I was debating with myself whether or not to go in, but wanting to know what the hell she was thinking running off from me like that won out as I open the door and enter into her private space.

I sit casually on her bed letting my tie out as I wait for her to enter the room. I can see a slight shadow in the doorway which meant she would be entering the room shortly, "A locked door means stay out," she snaps as she snatches a hanger off the rod in her wardrobe. I can sense a hesitance on her part like she is uncertain of what to do; hell I am having the same damn problem. This is all knew for me.

"Just because you lock it doesn't mean not to enter," I calmly state back as I make my way over to her. I need to see her body. I am salivating in the mouth to touch her, to make her mine again. I pull on the sash of her robe exposing her slightly to me. I reach out to her stomach and gently caress it before she swats my hand away.

"Don't touch me," she snaps at me backing up.

"We need to talk," I mutter moving closer to her. I find it amusing to watch her back herself up into the wall leaving her nowhere to go. Again I reach out and rub her small stomach no sign of life yet. God my man hood just swells knowing Ana is full of life, my child is growing inside of her.

"I don't think right now is the right time," she mutters pulling her robe back around her. "I really don't feel well," she says as she tries to turn from me to head back into the bathroom. I grab her arm stopping her from moving that way, so she turns around throwing up all over my suit.

"Ana," I mutter as I quickly let go of her arm, going right for the bathroom. I remove my suit jacket, dress shirt letting them fall to the ground with my tie. I grab a clean wash cloth and get it wet. I find her laying on the edge of the bed wrapped in her robe knees up. "I didn't know," I mutter softly wiping her mouth and face with the cloth. In one swift movement I pick her up moving out of the door on the way to mine. There was no way she was going to sleep in her room with that odor.

"Mr. Grey," Gail says making herself known.

"Get someone to clean Ana's room. She had an accident in there," I say as I use my foot to wedge the door of my room open. I want to toss her on the bed, but think twice about that as I lay her gently down on the bed. "Like what you see," I ask softly knowing full well that she was watching me.

"I am still mad with you," she mutters as I toss her one of my white shirts.

"As I am with you, but tonight I need to know you are alright," I mutter at her lying down on the bed pulling her close to my body. "We have all day tomorrow to talk," I say as she lays her head on my chest.

I know Ana is fast asleep from the soft snoring she is making. I move to get up out of bed, put her hand reaches for my shirt. I lie still for a moment then gently move out from under her. I exit out of my room shutting the door as I make my way into my office. I see the light on in Ana's room and enter it.

"Mr. Grey," Gail says as she stands up.

"Gail, I didn't mean for you to clean up this mess," I say softly sitting down on the bed.

"Well, Jason was running some new specs, and I needed something to do while waiting for him," she says as she holds my soiled clothes in on hand and the cleaning stuff in her other.

"Gail, I have a problem," I say. She looks over at me.

"Sir, would you like me to call Flynn," she asks as she looks down at me.

"No, I will have to tell everyone sooner or later," I say as I hear Taylor and Sawyer in the kitchen area.

"Ana is pregnant," I say quickly as I hear her take a soft breath.

"Is that all, I think you have done an amazing job with Gracie, and I am sure you will do even better with this one," she says with a smile as she gets up making her way to the door. "Ana, may I get you anything," she says as Ana moves into the room.

"No thank you Gail, but thank you for asking," she says softly as she sits down beside me. "I thought I was dreaming until I realized where I was," she says looking over at me.

"Ana, I screwed up," I say trying to think of what to say to her, but feeling at a loss because I seem to be coming up empty right now.

"Well, I guess I should have waited before I ran," she says softly. I give a small chuckle.

"You have driven me crazy the last couple of months. I have been so worried about you, and all this time you have been at my parents. I…," I start but can't finish the thought as she crashes her lips upon mine.

"I am so sorry for worrying you. I was scared you would hate me once you found out about the baby. You were already mad at me about the article, and I had found out about the baby. I have to admit that when I was in the hospital I knew then, but got a second opinion once I was cleared to go back to work," she replies. She had known for several weeks and didn't tell me.

"You knew for how long," I snap filling so mad at her.

"Since the accident, the doctor told me in the hospital. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to tell you, but wasn't sure how you were going to take the news. If you push me to the side or even out of your life it would kill me. I am so in love with you," I gasp at the words that just flew out of her mouth. She has known for a long time, but she loves me. Ana is in love with me.

There are so many things I want to do to her right now, but I don't want to miss anything more to do with her or the baby. "I am not happy about the lies and you keeping me out of the loop," I snap a little more harshly than I should have, but I wanted her to know I was upset.

"I know. I will understand if you would like me to leave," she says as she gets up and moves toward the door.

"Ana I have spent the past two months worrying what the hell you were thinking, how was with you, if anyone had touched what was mine," I say rubbing her moist folds as we stood at the entryway to her room.

"Ugh!" she mutters softly. "I am only yours," she grumbles as she throws her head back as I continue to build her rubbing and stroking her.

"Come on," I mutter pulling her into my arms once again. I toss her on the bed this time around as she moves toward the pillows. "I am not condoning what you did or how you deciding to handle things, but I don't want to lose you," I say as I lift up her shirt dipping my fingers into her. She gasps and sucks in air.

"Christian, I am really sorry," she says as I see tears sliding down her checks. It is making me upset.

"It's in the past, don't cry," I say softly into her ear as I plunge into her. She reaches her arms around my neck as I feel her nails on my shoulders. I let it go as I begin to thrust into her at a very intense pace. I wanted her so bad. I kept the rough pace up until I felt her walls tightening around my cock.

"Christian, I am so close," she barely gasps out as we climax together in each other's arms. I slid out of her and pull her to my chest.

"Sleep my Ana. I love you," I say as I let my eyes close to the thrashing of our hearts and the gasping of our lungs. I was finally home.


	29. Light under Fire

A/N: Please sign in when posting so that I might be able to address you personally without having to address every one. This new little baby isn't related to Christian at all. The only child he has is Gracie and the one Ana is carrying. Ana was gone from Christian for two months and during that time she got attached to the little boy when she volunteered at the hospital. Any other questions just PM me.

Chapter 29: Light under Fire

Ana

I wake up in a very comfy place. I can feel Christian's morning wood in the deep of my back. This isn't really where I pictured myself waking up this morning, but I knew Christian needed his release, god who am I kidding I had been dying on the inside for it as well. I hate how betrayed I feel because of letting him back in so soon. I was still very upset about everything that had happen. I needed him to know that, but I wasn't sure how to get my point across without this very sexual experience as well.

I tiptoe out of the room as quiet as I could and head for my room. I take a quick shower and change into a comfortable outfit before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. I wasn't prepared to for the sight that I just caught.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I yell as my stomach clenches.

"I came to make my man his breakfast," the blonde bimbo says as she sets a cup of coffee down on the counter.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were smarter than this," I snap as I see Gracie poke her head out of her room and then sneak back into it.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he runs into the room.

"Sawyer, please make yourself useful and get rid of the trash," I say as I point to the flea bag opposite of me.

"You better not touch me you work for Christian not this gold digger," she yells out as Christian is making his way into the room.

"This had better be good to wake me the fuck up," he is mutter as he walks into the room. "Elena, what the hell are you doing in here," he snaps as he steps toward me, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"Deal with her, because if she is going to be a part of your life, I am not," I say moving toward the elevators.

"Ana," he calls out as I turn around.

"I need to get to work," I say as I walk into the elevator followed by Sawyer. I didn't want him in my space, but knew better than to question it.

"I am not going to work right this second. I want to go to the hospital," I say softly as I get into the back of the SUV as he holds my door open.

"Yes, ma'am," he says as he closes the door. "Ryan, Miss. Steele would like to go to the hospital before work," he says as he gets into the passenger seat.

The drive to the hospital makes me nervous and upbeat all at the same time. I get out of the SUV followed by only Sawyer. I walk to the elevators get on, and head to the children's ward.

"Ana, I thought you were going to work," one of the nurse's asks as I move into the nursery area.

"I am, but I wanted to see this little guy," I say as I pick up the little copper haired boy. I had been coming to see him as much as I could. I spent a lot of time here in the children's ward while I was separated from Christian. I had wanted to see what it was like to take care of the little babies. "How is he?" I question as I burp the baby.

"Dr. Grey is going to check him out to see if he is ready to be placed in foster care today," she says as she places him back into his bed, and hands me the little girl beside him. She has brown ringlets' and blue eyes. She was left on the door step of the police station a few weeks ago. It broke me to hear that someone would leave their baby.

"Ana, I wasn't expecting you here today," she says with a smile.

"I know, but I wanted to see him before I went to work," I softly say as I lay the little girl down. She is looking him over carefully before she looks back to me. "He's going to be leaving isn't he," I ask with tears in my eyes.

"Yes, I have checked about the paperwork, but it hasn't cleared yet," she softly says as she places her hand on my shoulder. I can only nod ackoldgeing what she had just said.

"Ana, I think we should leave to get you to work on time," Sawyer says as he enters the small area.

"Bye, my little boy," I say as I place a kiss to his forehead.

"Oh, Ana his name is Theodore," Grace says as the nurse beside her smiles. I had started calling him that because I didn't like calling him baby boy. I smile back and wave as I leave them. Sawyer was right we just barely back it to SIP in time. I collect the mail from Hannah at the front desk, racing to my seat in front of Jack Hyde's office before he makes it in. I notice his door closed as I take my seat sorting through the mail and manuscripts in my hand and on the desk.

"He's in there deciding your fate," Hannah says jokingly as she places a few more manuscripts on my desk.

"Really," I mutter looking up from the manuscript in my hand.

"No, he was in early this morning something about SIP being sold or another thing. I really don't know. I am glad you're back though; I had to fill in for you. I don't know how you handled him," she says softly just as the door of Jack's office is jerked open.

"Look who decided to come back to work," he sneers toward me as Hannah takes off.

"Mr. Hyde," I say softly as I stand to my feet.

"Well, I don't know what the hell you have been up to the last couple of months, but don't think that you can just take off when you want to," he snaps as he walks right by me sending a cold shiver race down my back. I sure didn't like his tone nor did I enjoy his words. My cell phone pings as I pick up another manuscript.

**I took care of Elena; she will not be bothering you or me anytime in the future. We still need to talk—Christian**

_I understand that we still need to talk, but right now isn't the time. I also think that last night things were rushed in the heat of the moment. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed it, but it's not going to happen anytime soon. _ I type back before returning back to my job. I hear it ping again, but this time ignore it since Jack was on his way back to his office, and I didn't want him to see me texting.

"Do you have the mail?" he snaps as he stops at my desk.

"Yes, here it is," I say as I hand it to him, but he snatches it out of my hand sending a few letters to scatter onto the desk.

"You sure are a clumsy mess," he mutters as he swipes the letters that had dropped.

"Is there a problem?" I question before he re-enters his office.

"Yes, it's you," he snaps as he slams the door causing me to jump. I sit back down, and begin to work again trying to push the unpleasant morning out of my mind as I get interested in the manuscript I had in my hand. I don't notice my friend José standing in front of me.

"That must be one hell of an interesting story for you to not notice someone," he smirks at me as I lift my eyes up to meet his.

"Hey," I say as I stand up and hug him.

"I thought you might have some free time, but I see you're hard at work," he says softly as Jack decides to make an exit out of his office.

"Miss. Steele, you may go," he mutters as if dismissing me like a child.

"Is there a reason, I mean I have been working," I say as I hand him the two manuscripts with mild proof reading and my notes.

"I was just reminded that their needs to be some cutting, and I have spent a lot of my budget already," he snaps as he snatches the finished work out of my hands and re-enters his office. There was something fishy about this, but I wasn't sure what.

"Want to get lunch," Jose asks as my stomach growls. "I guess that would be my answer," he smiles at me as we enter the elevator followed by Sawyer who was waiting at the end of the hall for me. "Hello, again," Jose mutters as Sawyer pushes the floor number.

"Sawyer, I am going to go to lunch with my friend Jose, so I won't be needing your services the rest of the day," I say as the elevator hits the first floor with Christian waiting for me in the lobby as I get out.

"I guess I won't be having lunch with you," Jose says as he exits behind me. I planned on eating with my friend and Christian wasn't going to stand in my way.

"Ana, I thought we could have lunch," Christian says as he walks up to me placing a soft kiss to my forehead. I smile slightly at the thought of him marking me this way in public, but realize it's not for my benefit but to let Jose know I am with him.

"Well, I already have plans. Jose here has asked for me to join him for lunch, and I already agreed," I say as I reach out for Jose's arm.

"Ana." Christian snaps at me as he begins to pull me to the side away from Jose. I snatch my arm out of his grasp.

"Listen here, I am an adult not some acquisition for you. I will go out with my friends when and where I want to. I am not a child that you can tell what to do," I snap the moment he thinks we are far enough from the others.

"Ana, you will not be going out with that boy. You are mine and only mine," he snaps back at me.

"I am not going to give up my life for you Christian, he is my friend and I want to hang out with him," I say as I start to walk away when he grabs my arm turning me to face him once more.

"You are carrying my child and I will determine what you do as long as you are," he snaps at me crashing his lips onto mine. I slap him in the face.

"Don't you dare?" I mutter as all I can see right now is red. "I will not be manhandled or threatened by you," I say as I walk off followed closely by Jose, and out of the corner of my eye I see Christian motion for Sawyer to follow as well.

"Where would like to go, Ana?" Sawyer asks as he opens the SUV door for us. I am having a hard time keeping the tears threatening to spill from doing so.

"Here take us to this address," Jose says as he hands Sawyer an address. I am pulled from my thoughts as I feel the SUV pulling to a stop as Sawyer turns the engine off. I look around to see where I was and notice it's a warehouse.

"Jose," I ask as he is halfway out of the SUV already.

"Trust me," he says as he holds out his hand to help me out. I follow behind him as Sawyer does the same.

"Let me get the lights," he says as the flicker of brightness feels the space illuminating several landscaping portraits that I already notice as Jose's. I see several of them all at once.

"You have a gallery," I mutter not knowing what to really say to see his life's passion out in full view.

"I have a grand opening tonight," he says as he hands me a glass of champagne. I look from him to the glass and take it from him. "Cheers," he says happily as our glasses tip each other. I pretend to take a sip, but nothing enters my mouth. We spend about an hour looking at several of the pieces before Sawyer enters the small bubble that had been ours.

"Miss. Steele, I think we should get going," he whispers to me as a few women enter the gallery in waitress outfits bringing food in with them.

"I'm sorry to run like this, but I do need to get back," I reply to Jose as I look at my watch.

"Will you come tonight?" he questions as I make my way back to the front of the gallery.

"Yes, I will try," I say softly as I give him a hug and a smile.

"Ana bring your boyfriend as well. I think he might find something he likes," he whispers back at me as he looks fondly at me.

"My boyfriend," I ask quietly.

"Christian Grey, please he is madly in love with you. If you can't see that than there's something wrong with you," he says getting a chuckle from Sawyer but a startled look from me. Really, would Christian agree with Jose? "He sure doesn't act like a boyfriend should, but I do recall him saying he was different. I spend the ride back to Escala thinking about Christian and my baby.

As I get out of the elevator I am greeted by Gracie who was sitting on her father's lap reading him some paper. I assume it was her homework. She looks up at me with a huge grin on her face.

"Where have you been Ana?" she questions slipping off of his lap running toward me.

"I went to see some photos at a friend's gallery," I say as I pick her up.

"Should you be doing that?" Christian mutters getting to his feet.

"I am fine," I snap as I clutch Gracie closer to me. I know that this is all new for both of us, but his mom was already over protective enough about the baby while I was with her, and I didn't want him to be just like her.

"Did you like the photos," Gracie asks as I move toward the sofa to sit down.

"I did," I reply as I tickle her.

"Ana," she gasps out trying to catch her breath.

"He asked me to come back tonight for his grand opening," I softly tell her getting a grunt from Christian.

"Didn't you just spend half the afternoon with him," he mutters sitting down in the chair opposite of us.

"Daddy, don't you want to sit with us," Gracie asks wondering why he didn't sit back down where he was before.

"No, I needed some space," he mutters. I can read between the lines with that statement.

"Gracie, why don't you go get ready for dinner. I need to talk with your dad," I say as I touch the tip of her nose with my finger.

"I get it, time for grownup talk," she mutters as she leaves the room. I realize nothing gets past her.

"Seriously, Christian stop sulking it's not becoming of you," I snap as I pick up Gracie's homework papers and put them orderly on the coffee table.

"Do you even care about me?" he asks as his grey eyes bore into the very core of my soul.

"That's not fair," I snap as I get up.

"I asked you a question," he says getting up as well.

"I don't know," I mutter back as his face falls slightly, and he closes his eyes.

"You don't know," he mutters darkly as he pushes me roughly up against the wall. I let out a gasp at the forcefulness of him.

"Christian," I try but his lips crash onto mine with sureness and seemingly ignorant of anything else going on around us. I feel a little light headed by the action as his tongues dances with mine; he takes that moment to plunge deeper into my mouth with his tongue. He tastes like a mixture of fruit and scotch.

"Have you been drinking?" he snaps breaking the intense closeness we just had.

"No," I squeak out.

"Don't lie to me, I can taste it on you," he snaps pulling CEO Christian back into place. I push him away from me and make my way to my room. I start to pull my work outfit off to slip into something more comfortable when I hear the click of my door.

"I'm not in the mood for this tonight," I say as I turn around. I see a man unsure of himself, broken. "Christian," I mutter as I reach out to touch him. I move his hair out of his eyes.

"Why do we fight?" he asks as he pulls me to him.

"Because we both want to be in control," I say as I slip out of his hold. "We were invited to this gallery opening tonight; I am going do what you want. But if you want me to see you as the only man in my life, things are going to change. I have spent the past few months with independence and I am not going to lose it because of your need for control," I say slipping on my flats.

"You think I control you," he mutters.

"I know you do, but I understand your need to do so. I am just pointing out I am not yours to control. You hurt me when you said, 'You are carrying my child, and I will determine what you do as long as you are'," I say softly using air quotes to make my point.

"I didn't say it like that," he mumbles. I laugh a little.

"Yeah, you said it just like that. I know this is all new for you, but I love you. I don't want any other man, but you. I know you think all the men just want in my panties, but you are the only one to have been able to remove them," I say smiling down at him. "Christian, I want to be able to hang out with friends, to go out with Mia or even lunch with a friend without having to worry about it being a girl or boy. You need to trust me to do the right thing, you're going to have to give a little for this to all work out or we might as well end things now," I finally say standing up.

"I do trust you. I don't trust the men you hang around with," he mutters. I look into his eyes as he stands before me. "I will try to give you more freedom, but you will no matter what go anywhere without Sawyer. Even if you can't be around me you must take him with you. I swear Ana I wouldn't be able to live without you, so promise me that. Promise me that you will keep Sawyer with you even if you decide to run off without me," he says in a voice that is both pleading and begging.

"I promise to keep him with me, but after the article I thought you'd want him far from me," I ask as we walk out of the bedroom.

"He's no competition to me," he smugly replies as we come face to face with Sawyer. "He's gay," he whispers into my ear. I look from Sawyer to Christian only to get smirks from both of them.

"Liars," I mutter walking into the great room where Gracie was dressed in her pajama's reading a book with Joey on her lap. "Hey, you seem to have found a good listener in that puppy," I say to Gracie as he wags his tail.

"When you were gone, he was always there for me. Daddy was busy working," she whispers in my ear as she hugs me tightly. I fight the urge to mentally kick myself for being so selfish about everything, but hold back knowing that it was both of our faults not just mine. Christian leans down whispering something to Gracie before kissing her forehead.

"We'll see you later, Gracie behave for Taylor and Gail," he says as we head for the elevator.

"Taylor's not coming with us," I ask as the doors close.

"No, you seem to speak more open with me when no one is around. Sawyer will be shadowing us just in case though," he says as we exit the elevator heading toward his R8. He opens the door for me before sliding into his seat.

"Christian, do you love me," I blurt out as he pulls onto the highway.

"Why? Have I done anything to show you that I don't?" he questions as he squeezes the steering wheel tightly.

"I want to know that you are in this relationship for the long haul. I know you have told me you loved me, but I want more," I say watching the skyline past by us.

"More," he mutters as we fall into silence for the rest of the drive. He pulls into a space toward the front of the warehouse followed shortly by Sawyer behind us. He gets out of the car walking around to open my door for me.

"Thank you," I softly say as he bends down to my ear.

"We are not done yet, I will fight for you as long as I breathe," he says reaching for my hand, and pulling me along to the entrance. We enter the building to a few people staring and others looking our way. I see Jose among a group of women talking and laughing. I am glad for him.

"Champagne," a waiter asks as he moves to hand me a glass.

"No thank you," I say politely getting a raised eye brow from Christian.

"What?" I snap. "I told you I didn't drink this afternoon. I held the glass up to my mouth and that was all," I snap walking away. I walked through a small corridor when a few couples stopped and pointed at me. I looked down to see if I had something on my outfit, but didn't find anything. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the photos they had just seen. There were several pictures of me in both color and black and white. Jose did a great job capturing what he wanted to.

"You are very photogenic when you want to be," came a familiar voice. It was a voice that made my skin crawl. I turned around to see Jack Hyde standing right behind me.

"Mr. Hyde," I reply trying to keep my voice polite.

"I heard about this little art event and thought I'd check it out, but never did I think that there would be photos of you up for display," he sneers as he moves a little closer. I am yelling in my mind, "where the hell is Christian,".

"I didn't know there would be any. The artist is a friend of mine," I say seeing Christian coming my way.

"Well I think that they would be good in any place, you little cock tease," he whispers the last part right before Christian comes up to us.

"Ana, I got you a bottle of water," he says unaware of the conversation at hand.

"Thank you," I say as I reach out for the water.

"Wow, those are amazing," he says as he eyes up Jack and then me. "Excuse me," he mutters as he walks off.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Jack, but leave me the hell alone," I sneer at him as I walk off toward Jose.

"Ana, I was going to show you the photos this afternoon, but you left before I got the chance to," José says as I softly nudge his shoulder.

"Well they are nice," I say looking over toward Christian. He didn't look to happy at all.

"I don't believe it," he muttered as he joined us.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Someone already bought your photos," he said angry.

"Jose, who bought the photos of me," I ask hoping that it wasn't the person I thought it was.

"The guy you were just talking with bought them," he said. I was trying to think of something fast to get those photos out of Jack's possession.

"Jose, I am not trying to hurt you, but I never signed a wavier form did I," I ask softly trying to keep this matter just between us. He looked from me to Christian going slightly pale.

"No, I never thought you would have to," he said a little upset.

"I am not being mean, but the man that bought my photos shouldn't have them. So I believe since I never signed a release for them you can't sell them," I say looking from him to Christian who is wearing a smug expression.

"This isn't good, he paid a high price for them," he replies looking almost as pale as a ghost. Christian pulls him to the side and softly speaks with him before they shake hands. Jose goes over to where Jack was talking to some people and talks with him. Jack turns to look in our direction before storming off. Jose comes back over to us.

"I will have them sent to your office after my show is over," Jose says as he puts his hand out to Christian.

"You captured her in just the right amount of light and space," Christian says before putting his arm around my waist. "It's been a long day and I think we are going to head out," he says as I smile and hug Jose before being lead out into the darkness of Seattle.

Christian handed his keys over to Sawyer as he opened the back door to the SUV for me. I got in and slid over to my spot as he got in. I put my seat blet on and laid my head up against the cool window. I watched as the moon light shed some light into the darkness of Seattle.

"Ana, why can't you be like the girl in those photos," Christian asks breaking the silence.

"I am no longer that innocent person," I say.

"I don't think I have ever seen you look so carefree or happy," he says softly raking his hand through his hair.

"Christian, I have grown and matured into who I am right now. I love the me I am, but sometimes it's hard for me to be so free when I feel like you are trying to keep me under lock and key all the time," I say as I put my hand over his.

"I saw you that way this afternoon when you were with him," he mutters taking his hand away from me. I guess that's why he said I was drinking. Of course only my fifty would stalk me. I start to laugh for no reason at all, but the fact that he was really funny sometimes.

"What is so funny?" he snaps at me.

"You," I say through small gasps in breathe. He looks at me questioningly before giving me his megawatt smile.

"I love that sound," he says as he nuzzles into my neck. I feel a vibrating and squirm to find my phone. "Don't answer that," he says as he keeps his face into my neck, but I fish my phone out of my purse anyway.

"Grace is everything alright," I ask.

"Ana, you were approved to take Theodore. I need to tell you though that the foster home he was in let an accident happen," she stopped mid sentence as I let several tears slip out of my eyes.

"Grace, please tell me what happened," I cry out causing Christian to snatch the phone from me.

"Mom, what is wrong. Ana is going hysterical over here. Oh, no I didn't know she did that. No just bring him to our place. Yes, see you them mother," he says as he hangs up the phone, but my mind is stuck on him calling Escala our place. He is looking over at me with a strange expression a mixture of anger and fear.

"I wasn't sure where we were going when I filled out the paperwork for him. I went to the hospital several days with your mom volunteering in the infant's ward and the children's ward. The little boy stole my heart because he reminded me of you. He has copper colored hair and startling grey eyes. He was left on the steps of the police station and taken to your mom's hospital. I feel in love with him the moment I saw him," I said reaching out for his hand.

"I saw him when you were in the hospital, he was so tiny," he mutters as the SUV comes to a stop. He gets out as Ryan opens my door. He walks around the SUV and stops in front of me. "I want more too Ana, more than anything else, but you have got to give me time. This is new, but I want you to know I will support you in anything and everything you want to do as long as you are not endangering your life or our babies life," he says as he reaches out for my hand. I take his as we walk to the elevators to see how bad things were for the newest member of our family.


	30. Small Wonders

A/N: I appreciate all review, but please sign in so that I might be able to comment back to your review. I will again say this if readers didn't re-read chapter 29. Ana spent 2 months hiding from Christian, and during this time she went to work with Dr. Trevelyn some days. During these days she grew close to the little copper haired boy. He is no relation to Christian. His only child is Gracie. The last chapter had a lot of content, but it was the span of 1 day. If you have any question, please PM me. **Sorry it's late**

Chapter 30: Small Wonders

**Christian**

Ana is clutching my hand tightly as we are riding up in the elevator to meet with my mom, and this little boy who was lucky to capture my Ana's eye. I know the two of us have a lot of things to work out, but I do love her and that isn't going to change.

"Christian, I want you to know. I did this before we got back together," Ana says as she turns to look at me.

"I know that, but we have a lot going on right now. I mean you have such a big heart that I know you would open it up to anyone and everything," I smugly say as I nudge her.

"I was missing you," she replies as she exits the elevator before me to Gracie running right for her. "Hey, sweetie," she says picking up Gracie. I need to talk to my mom on whether she should be picking Gracie up still. My mom is sitting on the sofa holding a little boy in her arms. Ana sits down next to my mom, and takes the child from my mother's embrace.

I watch carefully transfixed at how easily and natural Ana seemed with the little boy. He curled up into her embrace. I loved the thought of our baby growing inside of her. She was an amazing person and would be an even better parent than what I was. This all came so easy to her. I could see that so clearly as she allowed the little boy to play with her fingers.

"Daddy, do we get to keep him," Gracie asks as I see her even playing with the little boys toes.

"Well I think Grandma Grace brought him here for Ana," I say softly as she climbs up into my lap.

"But why for Ana and not us," she asks innocently.

"Well while Ana was staying with Grandma and Grandpa she helped at the hospital where the little baby was, and decided he needed her. Grandma Grace has helped Ana to get him, so that he wouldn't be all alone in the hospital," I try to explain to my daughter, even as the strings in my heart pull because it makes me jealous.

"Gracie, if you want you can help me watch him," Ana says as she gets up with him. I stand as well unsure of what was happening because I wasn't totally comfortable with sitting around doing nothing while she was keeping busy. "He seems to have a wet diaper. I'm going to go into my room to change him. Gracie you want to come," Ana asks as she makes her way to the hallway.

"Mom," I groan as I sit back down with my hands raking their way through my hair. "He looks just like me. I know that's why she wanted him," I mutter.

"Honey, she was scared to death and lonely. I watched as she struggled through that dark time," my mom says softly.

"Why didn't you phone me? Tell me she was with you," I snap looking directly at her.

"Ana needed to make her own path; she was worried about how you would handle the situation. She struggled everyday with what she was doing to you and even to herself. That little baby was something she needed; he was so broken when he came into the hospital. She helped rescue him, just like she has been doing to you," she whispers to me.

"I just can't help but wonder," I trail off not wanting to finish the statement that could seal our fates. I couldn't ask it out loud because I was afraid of the answer.

"He's not," she replies to my silent prayer.

"What," I question.

"He's not yours. I ran your DNA against his when Ana starting to get attached. Sorry, I needed to know. He looked so much like you, but he isn't yours," she smiles as she says the answer to my darkest question. My head slips back into my hands as I cry tears of joy.

""She's all I need mom. I want her to be mine," I say as I hear laughter in the kitchen.

"I am glad you finally realized that," my mom says with a knowing look.

"What is that suppose to mine?" I ask looking over at Gracie, Ana and the baby.

"I have know it the moment you dropped everything to be at our house that day Gracie was sick. Then if I needed any more proof you flew to Georgia for her," she says smiling as we both watched the scene in front of us.

"Christian, what are you doing," Ana says as I take the child from her. He wasn't too big, but as I got a closer look at him I noticed that he wasn't really a baby, but more like a toddler.

"How old is he?" I ask as Ana holds her arms out for him, but I keep him in mine. He feels so warm, and smells of baby powder.

"He's tiny for his age, he was very malnourished and under weight," my mother says as Ana picks Gracie up to watch as I gently sway back and forth with the baby.

"Christian, he's almost 2. Can I have Theodore back," she says setting Gracie down on the couch.

"Theodore," I ask speechless.

"Yes, I thought he looked like a teddy bear when I first saw him," she says smiling as she takes him from me.

"My grandfather's name is that," I say breathless once again at how amazing she was. She just gives me a smile and sits back down with Theodore. I knew that at this moment in time I would do anything to keep Ana and this little boy. No matter what I would want to say or do he was now integrated into my family. Ana and Theodore was family just as much as my own daughter, not the question was how to make it all permanent. Could I really settle down and ask Ana the big question.

****************Fifty Shades Nanny***************

**Ana**

Christian has been very nice the last couple of days. It's like he is a totally different man, but in the back of my mind I wonder if the dragon will surface again. I mean I love waking up to him, and going to sleep next to him every night, but I still wonder. I try to push those thoughts out of my mind because I don't want to let them control my life. Gracie totally adores Theodore. I am in love with both of them and the little one inside of me.

"Penny for your thoughts," Christian whispers as he sits down beside me.

"How did you know where we were?" I ask with a smile.

"I called Sawyer. He said you guys wanted out of the penthouse. The beach is always so beautiful this time of the year," he says looking at Gracie and Theodore playing in the sand. Gail was sitting near them helping them build a sand castle.

"Christian, what if things don't work out for us," I ask allowing the question that I have been dreading for several days now slip freely.

"I think we just need to be open. Ana I know I have issues, but I'm trying to get over them. I think we are way too integrated within each other's lives to just simply walk away. It would be impossible for me and Gracie to lose you, but you do have my baby growing inside you," he stops talking as he places his hand on my little bump.

"I know, but where are we going. Are you and I going to stay right where we are or are we going to move to the next level," I ask quietly as I notice Gracie looking over at us just before running over.

"Daddy how did you know we were here," she asks as she climbs into his lap getting sand on his expensive suit.

"I called Sawyer. I thought I might take my favorite girls and boy, to lunch," he says as Theodore slowly makes his way over to us reaching for Christian as well.

"Well daddy where were you going to take us," Gracie asks as she clings to Christian as he stands up with both of them in his arms. I want to grab for one of them, but trust him enough to let him carry both of them.

"I think we should just go down to the pier and eat at one of the little café's," he says as he hands me Theodore.

"Do you want to walk?" I ask as I see Taylor opening the SUV door for us.

"Sure, let me take this jacket off and shirt," he says as he sets Gracie in the SUV and removes both his jacket and shirt. Taylor hands him a polo shirt that he slips over his head before picking Gracie back up.

"Armani and polo," I say as I grab his hand.

"What? I thought it would look much better than boring suit Christian," he says softly as he kisses my hair.

"Yes, you do blend in more," I say smugly. We walk down the beach and up the steps to the pier followed by Sawyer. I knew deep down that Christian's ways of controlling everything is one of the reasons that I am so worried. I want to believe that everything will just work its way out, but there will always be that doubt that I'm not the right one for him.

Christian has been nothing but supportive, caring and loving toward me and the little ones since our little beach outing. He has actually taken on a more active role in Theodore's upbringing as well. I was worried about going back to work full time since Teddy has been with us, but luckily for me no new nanny was hired to look after the children. Gail offered to look after them, and continue with her normal duties as well. I couldn't have her working ragged so Christian hired a part-time house keeper to help Gail out twice a week.

Things have been going really well for us. I feel like nothing could go wrong, until now. Damn woman! I see the troll bitch that has made everything so horrible in Christian's life. She is talking with Jack Hyde as if they are old friends or something. The moment his eyes lock onto mine he gets up and closes the door. I knew in that moment something fishy was going on, but wasn't clear on all the details behind their meeting.

"Claire this is Miss. Steele can you give me all the information on Mr. Hyde's meeting right now,' I ask the receptionist over the phone.

"It was very last minute. Mrs. Lincoln called early to make the meeting with Mr. Hyde over some business they had. He really didn't tell me much," she says as she finishes.

"Thank you," I say as I hang up the phone and jot this note down in my calendar. I began to read a manuscript and take notes as I waited to see what happened. I must have been caught up in the story that I didn't hear the door open to Jack's office. I was caught off guard by the evil woman standing right in front of me.

"Miss. Steele, this is Mrs. Lincoln," Jack says as he walks up behind her.

"Yes, Jack I might have forgotten to tell you Miss. Steele and I know Christian," she sneers toward me.

"I know Christian Grey, but you Mrs. Lincoln don't," I snap back as I stand to my feet staring her down.

"Miss. Steele, we all have something in common," Jack says as he leans in a little.

"What is that?" I ask looking from each of them to the other.

"We want something that isn't ours," he sneers at me as Elena laughs an evil laugh.

"I must really get going. I need to see someone who refuses to answer my calls. Would you know anything about that Miss. Steele," Elena purrs as I notice Sawyer out of the corner of my eye.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," I snap as I am getting frustrated with them both.

"Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he looks from Jack to Elena.

"Sawyer," I snap in my frustration.

"Mrs. Jones just called to inform me that Theodore is running a temp. He's being very fussy as well," he tries to say quietly, but I can see both Elena and Jack listening in.

"I need to go," I say as I pile the manuscripts up on my desk and arrange the notes for them.

"It's not time for your break yet," Jack snaps as he grabs my arm tightly.

"Mr. Hyde remove your hand from Miss. Steele if you want to keep your job," Christian demands as he moves toward us.

"Christian, darling," Elena starts but he cuts her off with the slight movement of his arm.

"I don't want to talk with you. I am taking Miss. Steele for the rest of the afternoon. I suggest you do some work for once Hyde. I think that's what your paid to do, not gossip with people or touch your assistants'," Christian snaps as he is now inches from Jack's face.

"Right," Jack sneers as he grabs the pile of items from my desk and walks to his office.

"Don't you need to go to work as well? I don't want to see you here ever again Elena. You need to leave Ana and me alone," he snaps as he reaches for my arm and we walk away leaving Elena dumbfounded.

"You okay," Christian asks as we are alone in the SUV. I know were not totally alone, but at least it's just us right now in our own little bubble.

"I don't know why she was there or why he was talking with that woman," I snap not really trying to hurt him, but it was bothering me.

"I don't know either," he says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Thank you," I say as I start to cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly lifting my face to look into his.

"I guess just hormones," I say giving him a small chuckle.

"I'll have Welch run a check to see how they know each other," he says as he pulls me into his side. "I was waiting for you, and got worried when Sawyer didn't answer my call. I have already called my mom," he says wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I hope he's okay," I cry a little more as I think of my little boy all sick.

"He's in the best hands possible," he whispers as he kisses my heads just as Taylor pulls into spot.

"It's nothing to really worry about," Grace says as we both head right for Teddy who was lying in her lap. When he heard my voice he sits up looking for me. As soon as I am in front of him he reaches up for me. "I guess we all know who he would prefer," she says smiling. I sit down on the sofa and hold him as he softly cries.

"What is wrong with him," Christian asks going into CEO mode.

"I believe it's just the stomach bug," Grace says as she pats Teddy on the back.

"Is it safe for Ana and the baby to be close to him," Christian asks knowing now that I am totally glaring at him.

"Christian, Ana could get sick at any moment. Would I prefer her to keep her distance? Yes, I would, but Teddy needs her just as much as he needs you right now," she says softly trying to diffuse the situation.

"You're right. I couldn't keep Ana away from him no more than I could if it was the other way around," he says relenting to the concept of not being able to control this situation. I smile down at my little boy and up at Christian. He is smiling back as he sits down on the sofa and pulls us both to him. I know that it's wrong of me, but I would love to just stay like this forever. This is my home and I am going to fight for it no matter what. I need to make it plain to Christian that I am in it for the long haul.

"Ana, come one wake up," I hear a soft voice in my ear. I no longer feel Teddy on my stomach. I sit up startled.

"Where is he?" I ask frantically.

"He's in his bed sleeping," Christian says as I take in my surroundings. I am in bed not on the sofa.

"How did I get here?" I ask as I rub my head.

"I moved you after Taylor picked up Teddy. You were out cold. Teddy's temp is down and he seemed fine at dinner." He says as he lies down beside me.

"What time is it?" I say looking over at him.

"A little after 8," he says with a wicked grin.

"You let me sleep way too long," I say a little upset as I smack at him.

"I thought if you got your beauty sleep you might want to play later," he smugly says as he slips his hand under my shirt playing toward my breast. I wanted to smack his hand away, but the sensation I felt was all new. His touch seemed to be sending messages to my core because I was now getting worked up. His light touches on my breasts sent shivers down my spine. I was in such a needy mood now.

"Christian, we can't do this right now," I barely make out as I feel a pull in the pit of my stomach.

"Does this not make you feel good," he snickers as he flicks my right nipple moving his other hand back down my stomach to my already needy wet flesh. The heat from his hand rubbing my moist folds makes me forget about not wanting him to continue until my stomach decides to groan out of hunger. "I think you need to eat before we continue anymore of this," he says softly removing both his hands from my body totally leaving me hot and needy. Now I was flustered.

"Are you seriously going to leave me hanging?" I snap at him as he slips his fingers in his mouth.

"You need to eat," he says as he motions for me to follow him. I get out of bed, and follow only because my stomach wants to make noises. We make our way into the kitchen when he pulls me toward the great room where candles line the many surfaces, a picnic blanket covers the floor near the fireplace, and a picnic has been set out. "Do you like it?" he questions as I sit down on the blanket.

"Yes it's all lovely," I say as I put a strawberry in my mouth.

"Ana, I know we haven't known each other very long, but I want you to know I am in love with you. I love you. I don't know if you know this or not, but you're the first person I have told that to other than Mia when she was a baby. I only recently even told those words to Gracie once or twice," he pauses looking directly at me.

"Christian," I start but he puts his hands up stopping me from saying anymore.

"I'm not proposing right now. I just wanted you to know that you were the one I loved not Elena or any of the other women I have been with. You were the one that showed me just how to break free from the bondage that Elena had placed me in. You have brought all this light and joy into my life; I can never repay you for it. One the up side seeing you growing because you have my child inside you is such a blessing and a gift for me," he says kissing me on the lips.

We spent the next couple of hours talking about Gracie and teddy as well as the little baby on the way. He was very generous about fulfilling his dirty game from earlier in the evening as well. I think if everything is working out for the bettering of the two of us as parents and a couple.

"Miss. Kavanagh right now isn't the right time," Christian is saying as I begin to open my eyes.

"Is that Kate," I ask half asleep.

"Yeah, but why don't you let her call you back later when your more awake," Christian says as he holds the phone to his ear.

"I'm good," I say giving him my biggest smile.

"Here's Ana, don't keep her long. She has to get to work," he says as he hands me the phone. "I'll see you later tonight. I need to get to a meeting," he says as he walks out of the room picking up his suit jacket off of the end of the bed.

"Kate, you know it's only 7:30 in the morning," I say a little tired still from the late night Christian had given me.

"I was calling to see if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. Ethan is in town and I thought it would be nice to catch up," she asks as I look over at Gracie who has joined me in the bed.

"I just have to run it by Christian and the security team," I mumble hoping she didn't catch everything.

"Seriously, girl you must have it bad for him if you are letting him control him that way," she snaps a little too whiney.

"It's not only about me Kate. I have taken up an adoption case for a little boy. Oh my god Kate you're going to love him when you meet him," I say as I tickle Gracie's stomach making her laugh.

"Oh my god! Mr. Moneybag's isn't gay is he," she asks a little defeated. I laugh at the thought of her really having a scrunched up face over thinking the situation.

"No he isn't. Tell me about this guy that you have been hanging out with lately," I say to change the subject just as Gail walks into the room holding a whimpering Teddy.

"I'm sorry Ana, he woke up like this," she says as I take him from her. He snuggles down into my arms whimpering softly to himself.

"Is that him," Kate asks I settle the phone on the bed to get comfortable.

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling too good yesterday, and I think it has carried over into today. He is a little whiney," I say as I pick up the phone again. Gracie is trying to pay peek a boo with Teddy, but he isn't having it. He is just getting fussier and fussier as I talk with Kate so I decide to end the conversation with her. The moment my focus is totally on him he seems to lose a little bit of his fussiness. It was then that I realized he just wanted my attention.

"Okay Teddy you have my undivided attention. What did you want?" I say laughing because I half expected him to answer me back, but then it hit me that he was only 2 not older. I chuckle a little bit as I walk into the in suite brush my teeth and wash my face. He is sitting on the counter playing with my makeup when I catch the faint hint of a smile on his face. It was just a brief one, but one nonetheless. He did a lot of things, but laugh and smiling were very few.

"Ana, whatcha doing in the bathroom," Gracie calls out as I hear the jump on the bed before I catch her mid air as she is about to do it again.

"Don't you have your own bed to jump on?" I question as she wiggles out of my hold.

"Yes, but this bed is softer and more bouncier," she says as she reaches for Teddy. She sits down on the bed and I hand him to her. He begins twisting some of her loose strands in his fingers. I laugh to myself thinking of how Christian likes to play with hair. I pull on a simple black skirt that fit me loosely and a light blue blouse with a light sweater. I rummage in the closet for my black flats. When I turn around Gracie is lying on the bed with Teddy fast asleep next to her. She is humming a melody that I didn't recognize. I take out my phone a snap a few pictures before she opened her eyes and saw me watching her.

"Ana are you going to work," she asks as I pick Teddy up gently. He is sound asleep still as I lay him down in his crib in my old room. I pick up a stuffed bear and place it beside him as I bend down to kiss his forehead before exiting the room and closing the door.

"Yes, I need to keep myself busy while you are in school," I say smiling as I sit down beside her at the counter. I look toward the great room to see everything from last night all picked up and things put back where they belonged. I was a little bummed out about not having a look at his romantic side, until Gail hands me a small envelope. I am curious as she gives me a small smile. Inside were photos of the picnic and a few of us enjoying it before everything got wild? I feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Are you alright Ana? Your cheeks are red like Teddy's was yesterday," Gracie says looking over at me before placing her small hand on my forehead. "You're not warm, maybe its breakfast," she says as she picks at her food.

"Gracie, I am fine. You need to eat up, you know how your daddy gets when we waste food," I mumble as I pick at my own food really not feeling up to eating. We are running a few minutes behind as Sawyer pulls into our spot at SIP. Gracie didn't want to go to school because she wanted to stay home and take care of Teddy. I managed to bribe her into going with the promise that she could have dessert before dinner. I wasn't really thinking when I agreed to that one.

"Miss. Steele," I say as I answer my cell phone.

"I hear my daughter is going to be eating dessert before dinner," Christian laughs as Sawyer and I get into the elevator. As I go to push the button for my floor another person gets on and turns to face me. I stand frozen in my spot staring down the barrow of a gun, Sawyer right behind me. I never thought I would see this person again. Fear kept me standing as it ripped right to my very core.

************Fifty Shades Nanny**************


	31. Forging On

Chapter 31: Forging on

**Christian**

I just hated having to leave Ana this morning after our wonderful night together, but this thing was way more important right now. I had spent several hours yesterday trying to explain just what kind of a gift I wanted for Ana, but the guy in the jewelry store kept trying to sell me something I wasn't into. So luckily for me his manager agreed to meet with me at my office which was good because I needed to go in, I had an empire to run sometimes.

I would have to change some of the day to day things in a few months once our baby was born to spend more time with them. I knew Ros and Barney would be able to handle all of it, and worse case scenario I could have my office at home set up for anything from Grey House in case I needed it.

"Mr. Grey," Andrea knocked as she opened my door. I didn't like to be interrupted for anything, but it would be important for her to do so.

"Andrea," I snap a little bit frustrated by some numbers not adding up for the books at SIP it seemed like something fishy was going on, but I wasn't sure just yet. I had passed the books and details to Barney for him to take a better look into them.

"Mr. Samson from Tiffany's is here for you," she says as she opens the door a little more.

"Send him in," I snap back. I stand up from my chair and move toward my now open door. I see a man in his mid-40's maybe early 50's walk in carrying a briefcase strapped to his wrist. He was dressed in a full two piece suit that formed to him.

"Mr. Grey, it's nice to meet with you," he says as he sets the case down on my desk.

"Well let's get down to business, we both have jobs to do," I say as he begins to open up the case and pulling out samples.

"I am looking for something simple, but yet really elegant still," I say knowing full well how Ana doesn't really like flashy things.

"Here is a simple three piece diamond with the middle one slightly larger than the other," he says handing me the ring. He actually had chosen one of my favorite ones. It was a three stone milgrain ring in18k rose gold with diamonds. It was the one I actually thought Ana would like since it was the simplest one. We spent the next hour looking at different pieces. In the end I bought the ring, diamonds by the yard drop pendant by Elsa Peretti and the matching earrings.

"Is that all Mr. Grey," Mr. Samson asks as he places each of my purchases in the blue Tiffany boxes placing a sash nicely over the top of the box in a decorative bow. He hands them to me, and with a shake of the hand he leaves my office. I place the ring box in my suit jacket. As I exit my office I go to see Taylor.

"Taylor, any word about Ana from Sawyer," I asked as I was getting out of my meeting.

"Sawyer sent message that they were headed for SIP," he replies as he is going over the specs of SIP's monitoring system. I was having Barney and Welch rewire everything with the state of art gadgets. It would be as well secured as Grey House if not better.

"Miss. Steele," she says answering the phone just as I enter the SUV to make my way over to SIP to talk with Barney to see how far along he was on the new adjustments.

"I hear my daughter is going to be eating dessert before dinner," I say as I hear Ana gasp into the phone. I knew from her sound that something was wrong, but couldn't put my finger on it.

"You are not good for Master," a shaky voice says.

"Master," Ana questions.

"Yes, you are not the one he needs. You can't be right for him. I hear you don't even submit to him. Master needs control, and you don't give it to him," the voice continues.

"What do you know about Christian?" Ana asks defiantly. I hear a hard slap and Ana whimper. "I am on the phone with Christian. I'm sure he would like to settle this little issue," she says as I hear a movement and a dead line.

"Taylor get me to SIP now," I bellow out as I throw my phone at the back of the seat. I nearly jump out of the SUV before Taylor has even pulled it to a stop and rush to the security station.

"How may I help you?" a young guy asks me.

"I want you check on Miss. Ana Steele," I snap banging my hand on the top of the counter.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Miss. Steele and her male friend took off with another woman about 5 minutes ago," he says as he stands up trying to make himself look more inferior to me.

"Taylor trace Sawyer or Ana's phone," I say as I walk back over to him. I jump back into the SUV to await any information from Welch.

"Grey," I snap as my phone vibrates.

"Sawyer's phone was on, they seem to have gone to Miss. Steele's old apartment," he says as I hang up on him.

"Ana's old apartment Taylor, and step on it," I snap as I pinch the bridge of my nose trying to keep my cool. Once we get to the apartment Taylor meets up with Katharine Kavanagh and her brother before they entered the building.

"What the hell is going on?" Katharine asks as she shoves me into the wall next to the door.

"I don't know," I say trying to push her away from me. I felt violated with the way she just shoved me. I have never had the urge to just slap someone for no reason like I did right now for this fury of a woman in front of me. "Keep your hands to yourself or I will slap you," I snap as I see her getting ready to shove me again.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" her brother snaps as he lunges for me. Taylor intercepts him before he touches me.

"I care about Ana just like you two," I snap. Ryan has finally showed up. I hated having to hire new people because they are never where they need to be when you need them.

"Ryan stay with these two while Mr. Grey and I check out the apartment," Taylor says as he takes control of the situation. Ryan blocks both of the Kavanagh from entering the building. I see Taylor draw his gun out from under his jacket as soon as he sees the door of Ana's apartment ajar. I am totally unsure of what was going on in the apartment, but all I could feel as we entered the apartment and my eyes fall on Ana's face she had a small smear of blood on her forehead. I felt horror creeping into my mind knowing that I had caused this event.

I almost lunged for the kidnapper until I saw the gun pointed at Ana's head. There was no way that I could be sure that the gun wouldn't go off causing harm to Ana, that was a chance I couldn't take.

"Hello, Master," comes the all too familiar voice of the one sub I was glad to let go of. I thought she was gone out of my life forever, but no here she was with a gun to my life's head. Shit! I am such a horrible person for causing so much pain to the people who I love the most.

**************Fifty Shades Nanny***********

**Ana**

I was terrified of the woman in front of me. She had already gotten way too close to me. Sawyer was mutter under his breath as she held the gun to my face. I didn't know what to do or to say. Hell I was still on the phone with Christian.

"You are not good for Master," the woman before me says as her hands twitches and shakes with the gun in it.

"Master," I ask trying to probe her for any information that she might give me. I knew Christian could still hear me, so I was trying to get anything from this woman to keep him on the path because I had a fear we wouldn't be here much longer.

"Yes, you are not the one he needs. You can't be right for him. I hear you don't even submit to him. Master needs control, and you don't give it to him," she continues as she shoves the gun into my side. Sawyer is close beside us as we walk back out the elevator into the parking garage.

"What do you know about Christian?" I ask trying to stay calm with the thought that one false move could be my last. I must have overstep because I felt a sharp slap across my face, "I am on the phone with Christian. I'm sure he would like to settle this little issue," I say as she takes my phone and slams it across the garage.

"Get in the damn car," she snaps as she shoves me. Sawyer takes the moment to make his move, and she hits him hard in the head with the butt of the pistol in her hand. "Don't try to be the hero," she snaps as she shoves him.

"Please, let's discuss this like adults," I say as she slides in beside me. She nudges me over to keep the gun pointed at me.

"Adults, who do you think you are? I was everything he needed, but he dumped me because I wanted more. I wanted more, but you he moves heaven and earth for. We are both the same, so why you" she mutters. She runs her hands through her dirty hair, and shoves the back of Sawyer's seat. "Take us to her old apartment," she snaps as she hits hi, in the head once again.

"Why do you need to hit him? He's doing what you asked him to do," I say as I move to hand him a cloth, but she shoves me back into the seat. "Why are you doing this?" I ask as Sawyer pulls up to the apartment complex I use to share with Kate.

"I am doing this because if I can't have Christian than neither can you," she says as she smashes Sawyer once again in the back of the head with the end of the pistol causing him to slump over.

"Get out," she snaps as she shoves me out my door again. I think about running, but pause the moment she pulls my hair to keep me close by. She wraps her hand once in my hair, and pushes the gun into my side as she shoves me forward. "Move it," she snaps as a guy walks by us. We walk into the building and into the elevator. I pray the whole time that Kate isn't home.

"I don't have a key," I say as I stop in front of the apartment door.

"Here," she sneers at me as she shoves a key into my hand. "Open the door," she snaps shoving me roughly into the wall. I use the key and open the apartment door. As she pushes me into the living room I am still silently praying Kate is gone.

"Please stop," I beg as I stumble into the dining area.

"I have you here all alone. I am going to finally take what belongs to me," she says slamming the pistol into my forehead.

"You don't have to do this," I half cry and beg as tears fall freely down my cheeks. I know this is it. I will never see my little baby.

"She told me this is the only way Christian would be mine. I had to get rid of you first though. Once you were out of the picture he would come back to me," she whimpers beside me.

"Who told you that?" I ask trying to stall for time, maybe to catch her off her guard.

"It doesn't matter," she mumbles as her hand slips and she fires the pistol grazing my forehead. My hand reaches up on instinct as I feel the spot where the bullet just went by. There is a small amount of blood on the tips of my fingers so I try to stay calm. She actually almost shot me in the head I think as I start to let the panic creep into my mind. She redirects the pistol up against my temple as she pushes me back into my kneeling position. I lower my head in preparation to the shot.

I am unsure how long we have been in the same spot or how much longer she is going to drag this out, but what I did know was I was losing hope of being rescued. My eyes fly up as the door flies open and a pissed off Christian enters followed closely by Taylor.

"Hello Master," she says as she shoves the pistol into my head.

"Leila, what the hell are you doing," Christian snaps as Taylor grabs his arm keeping him from doing anything rash.

"I am taking back what belongs to me," she whimpers dropping her head to the floor.

"I don't want you; my life is kneeling beside you. Ana is my life now," he says as I look up from the ground.

"She said if I got rid of this trash, you'd come back to me," she grinds out through clenched teeth as she stand up keeping the pistol right up against my head.

"Leila, drop the gun," Christian says in a very loud and authorities voice. I keep my eyes trained on his as I hear the clatter of the gun falling to the floor, and Leila drops down beside me. "Taylor get Ana out of here," he says as he moves closer to the woman sitting beside me.

"Christian," I whimper as he kneels down.

"Ana, go with Taylor," he screams at me as he starts to whisper to the woman crying beside me. Taylor reaches down, and picks me up as I am twisting around trying to get out of his arms. He carries me down, as he places me on the ground Kate and Ethan run over to me.

"Ryan take Ms. Steele and friends back to the apartment," Taylor says as he goes back into the apartment building. Ryan goes to place his arm on me, and I slap it away.

"Don't you dare touch me?" I snap as I slap his hand and Kate's hand away from me. I was trembling so bad that I had to stop to calm down before moving forward. I had Kate and Ethan both hot on my heels as I walked down Market District. I was furious that Christian would have me leave while he stayed behind with that woman.

"Steele slow down," Kate says as she jogs to keep up with me. I had no clue as to where I was going, all I knew was I had to get out of there. "Ana," Kate says again as she grabs hold of my arm.

"Kate, please just leave me alone right now," I say quickly as I take off once again. I cross the street at the right time because Kate and Ethan get stuck on the opposite side of the road as I hail a cab.

"Where to lady?" the cabbie says as he pulls out into traffic. I had no clue where I wanted to go.

"Take me to the airport," I say as I watch the night time lights go by. I reach into my purse and hand the man his fare, and get out of the cab. I walk into the airport not knowing what I was going to do next. I sat down in one of the hard plastic seats. I don't know how long I sat there, but knew exactly where I was going as I stood up and began walking.


	32. Freshly Broken

Chapter 32: Freshly Broken

**Ana**

My heart was beating fast as I entered the elevator leading up to the apartment where I knew Christian was waiting for me. I knew I had been gone for more than five hours. He had probably turned the whole city upside down looking for me, but never thought to look for me in the least possible place I might have gone. My inner goddess smirked at the idea of him being miserable, but my rational mind site squashed the thought before I could claim victory.

As the elevator doors open the scene in front of me was so real. There was half a dozen men running around the great room while Christian stood in the middle of a make shift security briefing. I wanted to laugh at the thought that he had all these strangers in his home because of me, but then the reality of what I had done sinks into my heart. I had worried Christian with my disappearing. Shit! I knew I was in deep trouble the moment his eyes met mine. The grey in them bore deep into my soul.

"Miss. Steele," Taylor says as he rushes to my side just moments before Christian does pinning me into the wall.

"Where have you been Anastasia?" he bellows out griping my arms tighter.

"I had to get away from all of this," I snap out. He looks from me to the crowd of people just feet away from us.

"Everyone get out!" he yells not letting go of me for a moment. Taylor is still standing off to the side like he is waiting for whatever might happen next.

"Let me go!" I snap as I try to wiggle out of his grip, but make no progress since he is stronger than me.

"No, I will not let you go," he snaps right in my face. I can smell the faint aroma of whiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?" I question as I try to stare him down.

"Does it matter if I have or haven't," he screams as he slams one of his fists into the wall next to my head. I flinch because this is a side I haven't seen before.

"Mr. Grey," Taylor says as he grabs Christian by both his arms pulling him back away from me as I manage to quickly recover from the moment before. I shove past both men running to my room, slamming the door and locking it. I hear Christian calling my name while Taylor is holding him off. I slide down the door crying. I loved the man in the other room, but was scared to death right now of him.

I move toward the nightstand, and pick up the phone dialing Mrs. Jones cell number. I needed to know where the children were right now. "Hello," comes her soft voice.

"Gail are the children with you," I cry into the phone.

"No, ma'am," she says softly as I hear another voice on the line.

"The children and Sawyer are at Dr. and Mr. Grey's home," Taylor says.

"Thank you!" I say as I jump due to the pounding on my door.

"Ana open this door right now," Christian bellows as he bangs once more.

"Christian leave me alone," I call out, but there are a few more bangs to the door. I slide back down the door, and slip into a soft slumber as I cry myself to sleep. I jolt myself awake in a fit trying to figure out where I am. I have a small crink in my neck as I realize I am leaning against the door, and all the events from earlier comes flooding back to me.

I softly open my door hoping and prayed to god that Christian doesn't come jumping out. I look out in both directions before exiting the room. I am caught off guard at how dark it is in the hallway until I flip the switch on in my bedroom and look back out my door.

I hardly recognize the man kneeling in front of my door with his head down. His hands were both laid palm down on the hardwood floor. He looked like he was very uncomfortable in this position, but he didn't move an inch as I moved closer to him. He didn't even flinch as I touched his shoulder.

"Christian," I say softly as I nudge his shoulder again, still no response.

"He's been sitting in that position for the last hour," Taylor says as he makes his presence known.

"I will talk with him. Why don't you call it a night," I say as I kneel down in front of Christian.

"Ma'am," he says as he exits the hallway. I move Christian's hair out of his face, still no movement.

"Damn it, Christian look at me," I snap as I shove his shoulder. He barely looks up from the floor.

"Yes," he hoarsely speaks as his head lifts slightly more.

"I can kneel here just like you," I snap as I move till my knees are touching his. He flinches just momentarily as our knees touch. "Talk to me," I yell.

"What is there to say?" he whispers. I am in awe that he is really this clueless.

"I want to leave you," I snap as I place my hand under his chin, and force him to look me in the eye. "You hurt me more than you could ever know with your actions tonight, or today, who knows what time it is," I say dismally. I see the worry creeping into his eyes just from mentioning leaving him. I know more than anyone that I couldn't leave without him.

"Everything I own is yours," he says as his head drops back down to the floor. I am ticked off that he isn't showing me any emotion at all.

"Seriously, is that all you can say. I tell you I want to leave you, and that is what you say," I snap at the same moment as my hand comes into contact with his face. His eyes are blazing as he looks back up to me. I just did the one thing I never thought I would ever do. I had just slapped him across the face.

"What is there to say?" he questions as he glares at me.

"I hate you right now," I say as I shove him backwards sending him back. I start to beat him on the chest as I scream at him, eventually he pulls me close to him as I fight to keep hitting him. I am whimpering into his chest as he rubs my back.

"I am sorry Ana," he whispers as he places a kiss to my forehead.

"You killed me on the inside when you went to her instead of coming with me," I whimper out as I slowly gasp for air.

"I know I was frantically looking for you once your friend Kate laid into me. She gave me a good yelling, and punched me in the gut pretty hard for hurting you," he says as I slowly move away from his grip.

"She did," I say as he softly wipes the tears away from my eyes.

"Yes she did," he says.

"Christian, why did you go to her, and not me? Do you still love her, she said you did?" I asked trying to get serious.

"No, I only love you," he starts as I cut him off.

"You have a funny way of showing it," I mutter.

"I couldn't let her hurt you anymore," he says as I cut him off.

"Hello, she already hurt me," I snap. He puts his hand up for me to be quiet.

"I know she did. I died inside the moment I heard the gunshot. I saw that you had blood on your forehead, but also saw it wasn't deep. I wanted to get her to submit, and I wanted you gone. I hated that my past was coming back into my life. You are everything to me. I freaked out, and didn't want you to know what a sick person I really was. Ana I am fifty shades of fucked up!" he says as he moves back away from me.

"Christian, you are the most generous person I know," I say as I move a little closer.

"Stop," he mutters moving to the wall. "You want to know my darkest secret. I love to tie up pretty brown haired, blue eyed women that look like my mother. I enjoy beating the shit out of them, and then fucking them till they lose consciousness," he says breaking down. This was raw emotion. He had finally come totally clean with me, and for some reason I couldn't walk away now if I wanted to.

"Do you still want that?" I question not sure if I really wanted his answer.

"No, I haven't had that urge since I met you. Hell I got rid of my sub the moment I knew I loved you," he says looking me right in the eye.

"What did you do after I left?" I ask as I move a little closer to him.

"I helped Leila up, and had Taylor get her cleaned up. Once she was cleaned and ready to go, we waited for Flynn to come. He was going to make sure he got the help she needed," he says as I lay my head on his chest once more.

"Did she tell you why she wanted to get rid of me?" I question softly trying to test out this new side of him.

"No she didn't." he mutters. "Ana, I am so sorry about what I did earlier to you. I was going bat shit crazy not knowing where you where or if you were safe. You mean everything to me. I usually don't drink hard stuff, but I was scared you were going to leave me forever this time," he says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

"I couldn't leave you freely even if I wanted to," I say softly knowing that those words were so true. I wouldn't be able to walk away from him on my own.

"I know this isn't the time or place, but I think you need to know this," he says softly as he opens the lid to the box.

"Is this what I think it is," I ask staring at the beautiful ring in the box.

"I was going to ask you to marry me, but I want you to have this ring as a promise of my undying love and commitment to you from this day to forever. Ana I meant it when I said earlier everything I own is yours," he say as he places the ring in my hand.

"I don't want any of it," I say softly touching the ring.

"Well if you were to leave me it would all mean nothing to me without you," he says handing the box to me. He stands up and reaches out to help me up. My knees and legs hurt from being on the floor for so long.

"Is this my ring," I ask softly.

"It is yours. I wanted to ask you to marry me, but I know that is out of the question," he mutters looking down.

"Can you give me some time," I ask as I hand him the ring back. He tries to refuse it, but I push it into his hand.

"When the time is right this ring is going to go on your finger, and stay there forever," he says as he places it back into the box.

"I know," I softly say as I head back to my room to grab my sweater. "I need to see my babies, and I think it would be wise if you stayed somewhere else for a little while. I need some space from you to think, and well I really think you need to rethink us because you say one thing, but do another" I say as he follows me into the room.

"Ana, it can wait," he starts but I put up my hand.

"I have had one hell of an emotional day, right now Christian I need to see Gracie and Teddy. I think you should take this time to pack some things and find somewhere else to stay for a while" I say putting on the sweater, and walking to the elevator with him hot on my tail.

"Taylor, we're going out," he yells just as Taylor comes running into the area.

"Sir, I have the SUV ready in a moment," he says as he disappears. Christian and I get into the elevator and head down to the parking garage. Taylor pulls up to us as we were exiting the elevator. I get in as I am sliding in Christian follows.

I watch the early morning sun as it starts to break through the sky another day was beginning. I just wanted to forget the last 24 hours, but knew I couldn't. I would remember that all actions have consequences. We pull up to his parent's house with Sawyer waiting outside the front door.

"Sawyer, are you fine," I ask with tears in my eyes as I fling my arms around his neck.

"I am fine ma'am," he says as I loosen my grip around his neck.

"I was worried that she hurt you. I am so sorry about not trying harder to help you," I say as Christian pats Sawyer on the shoulder.

"Thank you Sawyer," he says as the men exchange some secret nod.

"I am just glad nothing worse happened than what did, Sir," he says as he moves off the steps and heads to Taylor.

"Are all of them afraid of you?" I ask as he opens the front door.

"They know there place," Christian replies as we are greeted by his dad and mom.

"Ana, Christian is everything alright. You guys had us worried when Sawyer showed up last night with both kids," Grace was saying as I threw my arms around her neck. "Darling, you like horrible," she says as she pulls me closer for a hug.

"I'm sorry for coming over so early. Ana wanted to see the children right now," Christian says as I let go of his mom.

"It's alright, from what I hear you have had a hell of a night with some crazed stalker and all," Mr. Grey says as I move toward the stairs. "Christian I need to talk with you," he continues as Christian lets go of my hand. I look back, but can see clearly that it was a conversation meant only for him. I make my way up to Gracie's room only to find Teddy with her in the bed. I quietly lie down on the bed and pull them both to me. I could never leave them.

I know there are still unspoken words needed to be said between Christian and I, but right now the only thing that mattered to me were these two little children right beside me. The world outside of this room could wait until we woke up.

************Fifty Shades Nanny*****************

**Christian**

The moment my father asked me to speak with him I knew I was in trouble. I felt like the 15 year old boy again as I followed him into his study. He walked around his desk and sat down motioning for me to follow. I sat down opposite him in one of the plush office chairs.

"Christian, you know your mother and I love you, but some things have come to our attention that bothers us," he says as he hands me a picture.

"Who is this?" I question as I hand back the photo.

"This is a Marcus Miller, he was the husband of the lady that attacked Ana last night," he says as he places the photo back into the file he took it from.

"I have no clue why you're bringing this up to me. Leila was made because I dumped her and got together with Ana," I half lie.

"Christian if you're going to lie to me, try to make it something I would believe," he snaps.

"Dad, I never dated Leila, but we were in a relationship of sorts. She wanted more, and at the time I wasn't ready to give that to anyone. I ended our relationship almost two years ago," I say telling him most of the truth just not the dirty little details.

"That is what I have gathered, but are you sure you don't know the man," he implores once again. I only nod my head. "Christian, there was something else, I wanted to talk with you about," he says almost unsure of how to start this conversation.

"Well dad," I snap a little too harshly.

"I heard from someone that you were looking into buying engagement rings," he starts off, but I put my hand up ending this before he got started.

"I did buy a ring for Ana, but things haven't got that far just yet," I say as I get up from the chair.

"Christian, I wrote up a prenup for you to go over, and have Ana to sign," he says as he passes an envelope toward me.

"Dad, I will not have her sign anything. I would gladly give her everything I own if she left me, but I will not subject her to signing a damn piece of paper detailing what she can have," I snap as I slam the envelope onto his desk.

"Christian, son you have worked hard for what you have. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt, if things didn't work out," he says softly.

"She's not like any other girl. Dad she loves me for me. I already tried to give her everything I owned, and she turned me down," I say as I walk out of his office leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"Christian is everything alright," my mother asks as I walk by her on my way up the stairs.

"Yeah, just peachy," I say as I open my old bedroom door to find the room empty. I walk down the hall to Gracie's room to find my family. Yes, my family was all cuddled up together. I walk into the room.

"Christian is everything alright," Ana asks as I lie down on the opposite side of her where Teddy was lying.

"No, but in time it will be," I say as I move closer to the children.

"Christian," she says looking over to me.

"Yes," I say as I look back to her.

"I still want you to leave, but only for you to get your act together. I don't want to start a life with you based on lies or anything else you might be hiding from me," she whispers softly as I reach for her hand as we fall asleep together. This was my family, and I was going to prove to Ana that she meant more to me than anything or anyone else in the world did.

********Fifty Shades Nanny************

**Elena**

Damn it that Leila went off on her own. If she told anyone about me it would be the end of my life as I knew it. I sure hope that stupid guy has better luck with getting rid of the bitch. I never thought that Christian would really fall for some brown haired girl. I thought that was always why he kept blondes around him. I needed a sure fire plan to get Ana out of Christian's life for good.

"Hello," I say as I answer my cell.

"Ma'am, I have just left the office, Christian bought some pricey jewelry pieces for his girlfriend including an engagement ring," the man says as I throw my phone across the room. Damn it he was serious about her, I needed to get with my old friend Jack now. I know he will come up with something to solve this problem.

********Fifty Shades Nanny**********


	33. Starting Fresh

Chapter 33: Starting Fresh

**Christian**

"Damn it, Elliot get your ass over here," I snap at my brother who was throwing rocks over at me while the men working on the house were taking a break.

"Hey, bro what's going on," he says with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Knock it off, I am trying to do some work," I say as I motion with my hands at my makeshift workspace set up in what will be my office as soon as my furniture is delivered.

"Are you still mad that Ana kicked you out of your apartment," he ask as he picks up the floor plans to the house.

"Some, but she was right we needed a break," I say knowing that it was going on the second week of our separation. I had taken Gracie out to lunch several times, and spent a few afternoons with Teddy and her at the park, but Ana was never with us.

"Kate has been chewing me out about you for the last two weeks," he says as he moves his ruler over the plans.

"Seriously, man you let that woman talk to you that way," I joke knowing she was best friends with Ana.

"Really, I think Ana has you whipped more than Kate has me," he snaps as he pulls the plans off the table and walks out the door. He is somewhat right; I would let that woman flog me any day.

"Grey," I snap as I pull my phone out of my suit jacket.

"Christian, are you busy," Ana asks as I hear her take a deep breath.

"I am just being harassed by Elliot," I softly say.

"I was wondering if you might want to come to the apartment for dinner tonight," she asks softly.

"Um, sure. I have an appointment with Flynn at 4, would 5 work," I ask.

"Sure, we could talk or you could visit with the kids," she says.

"How are you doing Ana?" I question as I scroll through emails on my laptop.

"I am doing a little better. I have been seeing Flynn as well to work on my issues," she says as I hear the giggling of the children.

"How is Teddy doing?" I ask knowing he was having some breathing issues. I had learned this from my mom over Sunday brunch.

"He is doing better," she says as I hear her soft giggle. That noise alone was like music to my ears. I hadn't heard it for two long miserable weeks.

"I need to finish some paperwork, but I look forward to having dinner with you guys," I say trying to keep from breaking down. I missed my family like hell. I sure knew I could never leave again even if Ana begged me.

"Oh, okay. See you tonight Christian," she say as I end the call to keep myself from hitting my breaking point.

"Taylor," I snap as I walk out of my office.

"Sir," he says as he walks through a few men working on the lightening overhead.

"Let's head to the city, I need to go to Grey House," I say as I pull the things together. "Ana has invited me for dinner," I say giving him a look. I knew he missed Gail just as much as I missed Ana.

"Very well Sir," he says with a hint of a smile on his lips. It takes almost hour before we reach Grey House, but the drive gave me time to think about what I might say to Ana tonight. The rest of my afternoon consisted with a few business ventures Ros thought might help the company. When all the meetings were done I headed over to Flynn's for my session.

Flynn helped me to see why Ana felt so angry at me, I should of made an effort to see how she was before assuming anything with Leila that night. I see that my mistake was taking for grant the fact that Leila hadn't hurt her, but I did with my actions. I have been thinking about how to make it up to her, but just don't know the right way to do so. I'm not really the hearts and flowers type of guy. Flynn also showed me that my control is usually what keeps everything in focus for me. When I lose focus or control I lose a part of who I am.

"Mr. Grey, were here," Taylor says as he opens the door for me. I walk right to the elevator taking small breaths as I do so. Once inside the elevator I punch in my code to get up to my floor. I can't believe I am so nervous. I can't believe I haven't been here in almost two weeks. I can smell the wonderful aroma of Gail's cooking the second the doors open.

"Daddy," Gracie yells the moment she sees me in the entryway.

"Hey, baby girl," I say as I pick her up and hold her close to me kissing her forehead.

"I didn't know you were coming home tonight," she whispers as I see Teddy hiding under the table with Joey.

"Ana, called and asked me to come over for dinner," I say as I kneel down to help Teddy out of the small space tickling him as I do so.

"sstop," he cries out as I tickle him just a little but more.

"What's going on in here?" Ana asks as she comes into the room wearing a sun dress that goes right above her knee and silver flats on her feet.

"Momma, Chrtian, here," Teddy tells her as he wiggles out of my grasp and runs to her.

"I see Christian is here sweetie. Gracie take Teddy and go wash up for dinner," Ana says as she holds her hand out.

"Ana you look good," I say as she picks up Joey from the floor.

"You look well as well Christian," she whispers as she sits down on the sofa.

"I see the damn dog still gets all the attention in this apartment," I say with a chuckle.

"Sometimes," she says putting him back on the ground.

"Dinner," Gail says as the kids come back into the room. I sat with Gracie and Teddy on either side of me, while Ana sits beside of Teddy. Dinner was good, Mac and Cheese with baked chicken, and a small salad. I didn't like that Ana didn't eat much, but didn't want to start a fight so I stayed quiet over it.

"Gail would you get Teddy ready for bed, Gracie you should take a shower and get ready as well. I need to talk with daddy for a little bit, then we'll come see you," she says as Gracie gets down from her chair she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's that for?" I question softly.

"In case you have to leave for not being nice," she says smiling as she passes Ana on her way out. Gail has already picked up Teddy and left the room.

"So you have managed to turn my own daughter against me," I ask as Ana stands up picking up the plates from the table.

"No, she just asked why you weren't here, and I told her we had a disagreement. She smiled and explained that you have a lot of disagreements with me," Ana says with a frown on her face.

"Yes, I do because you don't follow directions very well," I snap a little upset about her talk with my daughter.

"Christian, I didn't ask you here to fight, but to talk," she says softly handing me a fresh glass of wine. She was right she did ask me over, so I should play nice.

****Fifty Shades Nanny**********

**Ana**

I heard his voice before I saw him, he was laughing with Gracie and Teddy. As I walked into the great room I was hit with the sudden urge to run into his arms and beg him to make love to me. Luckily for me I was distracted with Teddy talking to him, to rein in my dirty thoughts. Once Gracie and Teddy had finally gotten cleaned up and seated at the table it got quiet. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a peaceful one.

"Gail would you get Teddy ready for bed, Gracie you should take a shower and get ready as well. I need to talk with daddy for a little bit, and then we'll come see you," I say as Gracie gets down from her chair and makes her way to her dad.

"What's that for?" Christian asks as she kisses his cheek.

"In case you have to leave for not being nice," she says smiling as she passes by me on her way out of the room. I notice Gail has already scooped Teddy away leaving us alone to mull over our thoughts or issues.

"So you have managed to turn my own daughter against me," he says as I start picking up dishes from the table. It was a routine I had started since Gail seemed to want to be everywhere.

"No, she just asked why you weren't here, and I told her we had a disagreement. She smiled and explained that you have a lot of disagreements with me," I say frowning because I could still hear her voice as I spoke those words.

"Yes, I do because you don't follow directions very well," he snaps all of a sudden. I wasn't in the mood for a fight, and I did ask him over.

"Christian, I didn't ask you here to fight, but to talk," I say softly as I pass him a fresh glass of wine, and pour myself a small cup of apple juice. I seemed to drink it better than most drinks when I was nervous.

"Ana, I have missed you," he says as he pushes some loose strands of hair out of my face. I smile at him.

"I have missed you as well, but Christian truth be told we really need to decide if this life we have is make believe or the real deal," I say ripping the band-aid right off. We needed to talk and there needed no loose ends to tie up later on.

"That's a pretty blunt thing to say," he replies a little off key. "I will say this that my love for you is real," he quickly says trying to keep things going.

"I think that's where I am stuck, I know my feelings for you are the same, but you want to control everything. Sometimes I feel like I am stuck in this relationship, not an equal partner," I say softly lifting my head up to look him in the yes. They are hidden under his grown out hair.

"You feel stuck," he asks a little heartbroken.

"I do," I admit knowing that I couldn't lie to him. He stands up and walks out of the room. I pick up my drink and head for the kids bedroom.

"Ana, Teddy is already asleep," Gail say as she walks out of his room. I nod to her and head towards Gracie's room where I hear Christian talking with her. I want to open the door and join them, but decide to go to my room. I have kept them apart for two weeks, for selfish reasons and when I ask him over things go right down the drain.

I undress and take a hot shower to relax my muscles, slowly as I am washing myself I rake my hand over my little bump. I know that no matter what happened with Christian and I this little baby would be loved by both of us. He or she would be a reminder of what our love together created. I smile at that thought as I turn the water off and get out. I grab the fluffy white towel and wrap it around myself. I let my hair down and braid it to the side to keep it in place. After drying my body off I slip into one of Christian's white shirts and a pair of his boxers. I make my way to my bed and get under the covers.

"I love peep shows," comes his voice from beside me. I nudge him in the side.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I ask softly trying to sound stern.

"I noticed you weren't in the master bedroom, so I came looking for you," he says as he pulls my braid slightly. "Did I ever tell you I like to pull braids, they kind of turn me on," he whispers softly in my ear.

"Is that part of your little dominant thing," I say back. He pulls away from me.

"Yes, it is," he says as he gets off the bed and moves around it toward the door.

"Please, don't go," I beg getting out of the bed and moving toward his side. "We really need to talk," I softly say trying to keep him close. He turns to look at me.

"I would do anything you asked," he mutters with a small chuckle. "Ana, I can't stay if you don't want me to," he says as he opens the door.

"But I want you to stay. I asked you here because I need you. I need you to help me up when I fall. I need you to keep hold my hand when I run. I need you to kiss me goodnight. I need you too many ways to let you go. Christian I was wrong to ask you to leave, but that event was just too close to handle," I am crying as I finish.

"If you had cam home, we could have talked about it. We wouldn't be here if you had," he mutters wiping tears from my eyes.

"Yes we would have because you chose her instead of me," I say.

"Your right I did, but not in the way that you were thinking I did. I wanted to make sure that any threat against my family, the people I love was eliminated. I would never choose her or anyone else over you. When will you get it Anastasia Steele you own my heart and soul," he say smiling at me.

"I thought you side you didn't have a heart," I mutter nudging him again.

"Your love melted the ice around it. The stone that once held its spot has been given new life," he says laughing as I smack towards him.

"I love you Christian. Will you please forgive me for the last two weeks? I know it wasn't fair of me to ask you to leave, I should have," I was still talking when he slammed his lips on mine. The kiss was amazing, the way our lips moved as his tongue slipped into my mouth made me feel loved, and missed.

"I was glad to leave, at least I knew this place had great security," he says once he pulls away from me.

"Great, now I just feel awkward," I mumble. He laughs as I sit down on my bed.

"Have you been sleeping in here the whole time?" he asks as he turns on the light.

"It felt wrong to sleep in your room," I say as I play with my hair.

"Come on, let's go to bed. I have had a horrible sleeping pattern," he says as he turns the light off and pulls me to follow.

"I am not ready, just yet for, um," I trail off not knowing how to tell him I didn't want to have sex.

"Ana I am really tried, I know we aren't to that point yet, but I sleep better with you," he says as I climb into the big bed beside him. I turn to face him, only to see a smile plastered on his face as he wiggles out of his clothes.

"Shy, Mr. Grey," I ask.

"No, I just hadn't thought the sleeping together thing thoroughly," he says with a wink. I turn over just as he slips his arm around me pulling me close to him. He snuggles his head into my neck. We fall asleep together with me playing with his hand around my baby bump, and his nose in my hair.

I turned over some time in the middle of the night to find the bed empty. I got out of bed, quickly went and relived myself before exiting the bedroom. As I crept down the hallway the soft piano notes filtered through the air. Christian was playing the piano in the middle of the night, such a very usual thing for him to do.

"Hey, did I wake you," he asks softly as I sit down beside him.

"No, the empty bed woke me," I say as he moves me to sit down on the piano keys in front of him, then he lays his head into my lap.

"We're going to be okay, right. You're not going to leave me are you?" he asks rubbing my stomach.

"We are going to be just fine," I say as I run my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Ana," he says softly as he raise his head and crashes his lips to mine.

"I love you too," I say.

"Come on, let's get back to bed," he says standing up and reaching for my hand.

"Christian, I am going to try to be more understanding of your past. I have been working with Flynn to get over the thought of abandonment I felt that day, because he showed me just how I abandoned you and the kids with my actions as well," I say once we are all settled in the bed.

"I have been working with him as well. I understand why you felt hurt, but it wasn't supposed to make you feel bad. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose," he says as he kisses my forehead.

I wake up again with an empty bed. Luckily for me it's Friday which means we will be having the weekend to enjoy ourselves some. I use the bathroom, and then pull on a sundress and sweater with simple black flats.

"Daddy, are you going to be living here again," Gracie ask as I walk into the kitchen.

"Gracie, I never moved out. I was working and Ana was holding down the fort here. Sometimes parents have to take space apart to keep their love true and faithful," he says as he kisses my forehead to make his point.

"Good because Ana is horrible at making daddy sounds when we play house," she says smiling as she gets down and runs off.

"So you play daddy during house," he asks with a grin on his face.

"Gracie plays mommy, Teddy is the baby and of course there needs to be a daddy," I say nudging him.

"She adores you. I can see it when she talks about you. Ana we need to talk about something. I know you love Gracie, so I think you should become her mother," I say as Gail places Teddy in his chair next to me, and places yogurt and fruit down for me.

"I thought I was going to be her mom, when we got married. I mean if we did," I say rambling.

"Of you will be my wife soon, but I meant adopt Gracie as your own daughter," he says. It was then that I noticed the papers in his hands.

"I had my dad draw these up a few days ago, after I found out that our paper work was accepted to become Teddy's legal parents," he replies with a grin on his face.

"Who would have thought tiny old me would domestic big shot Christian Grey," I say as I stand up laughing. I can see a grin on Gail's face as well.

"I don't know if that is true yet, because I haven't really popped the question," he says cheerfully as he gets up, and grabs me from the behind making both of us fall onto the floor.

"Miss. Steele, Mr. Grey are you guys alright," Sawyer says rushing to us.

"Yes, we are fine," I say laughing.

"I sure missed that sound. I love it more than anything else," Christian says as he helps me up from the floor. "We have dinner plans tonight, so Gail will be looking after the kids for us," he says as I see Taylor coming into view.

"Okay," I say as I watch him kiss Teddy bye and leaves. I finish eating breakfast and take off with Sawyer. I notice a fury of action as we arrive at the office which causes me to panic just a little.

"Mr. Grey is going to announce his takeover of SIP today," Sawyer says as he walks with me to my desk. I was surprised by this thought, but let it go knowing Christian could buy just about anything he wanted to. I had watched as everyone was running around like crazy most of the day, but there was no sign of Christian yet.

"Lunch Miss. Steele," Sawyer says as he places a salad in front of me.

"Sawyer where is Christian," I asked a little worried.

"He is hung up right now with a business meeting. He will announce it later this week now, but don't tell anyone," he says with a wink. I smile knowing now that everyone was over reacting for no reason. Christian always has things go his way whether they needed to be or not.

"Miss. Steele I need you to stay late tonight to finish the paperwork I need done for my conference," Jack says as he comes up to my desk.

"I am sorry Mr. Hyde, but I don't feel comfortable doing that," I say as I stand up picking up some paperwork to file.

"You work for me, so when I tell you something needs to be done you need to do it," he snaps at me pushing me backwards causing me to fall.

"If you touch me again I will report you," I snap back as I gather the papers back up, and move toward the hallway. I walk as fast as my feet would carry me. Once I pass by the other office staff I head into the file room and slide down the wall crying. My back hurt like hell from hitting the corner of the desk.

I was busy putting files away that I didn't hear the door open. I went to turn around in the tight area when I felt someone push me up against the file cabinet.

"You think just because you're fucking the new owner that you're better than the rest of us," Jack says as he slips his hand under my skirt. I try to shove his hand away from me, but he slaps me hard on the ass.

"Please leave me alone," I cry out as I fumble with my phone in my hand held up against the cabinet.

"You are such a cock tease. You wear all these short outfits flaunting your body, but when I want it you refuse me," he sneers into my ear as he flips me around ripping my dress top as he smashes by breasts around roughly squeezing them.

"Jack, I am dating Christian Grey, please stop," I beg him as he starts to grind into me. I am feeling a little dizzy, but use all the strength I have to knee him in the groin as hard as I could causing him to stumble backwards. I attempt to run to the door, but he grabs my leg pulling me down. In the process I hit my head on the corner of one of the cabinets beside the door.

"Where the hell do you think you are going? I am not done with you at all. When I want something I get it?" he snaps as he climbs on top of me. I am still trying to get up as he is fumbling with his pants. I close my eyes tightly, and pray that Christian will save me when all of a sudden I don't feel the slimb ball on me any longer.

"Miss. Steele are you alright," Sawyer asks as he leans over me. I cling onto him with all my might crying that I was saved. "I have her, no it was the boss. Yes, I have him tied up. No she seems fine, Okay on my way down," he says into his phone.

"Christian's here," I ask as he nods. I let him go, and try to stand but almost slip. He takes his jacket off of me and places it around me. Then he picks me up, and opens the door only to be assaulted my two security officers. I close my eyes and bury my head into his shirt as we pass by the staff to make our way to the elevators.

"Ana," I hear my name as I open my eyes and see Christian in the elevator in front of us. "Sawyer," he says as I am passed over to him. "Make sure he pays," Christian says as he holds me close to him.

"I am so sorry," I mumble as I start to cry.

"Ana you did nothing wrong," he says as he kisses my forehead. "Taylor the hospital please," he says as he holds me tightly to him.

I am being driven crazy by the wonderful man in front of me. It has been a week since Jack Hyde attacked me at work. Christian has insisted I stay at home till I feel better, but the problem is I feel fine.

"Momma," Teddy says as Joey is licking him.

"Come here," I say laughing as he climbs up on the couch with me only to have the dog follow him.

"Ba dog," he says as he swats at the dog moving closer to him as he moves up into my lap.

"I think that dog just like to bother Teddy," Christian says as he looks up from his Blackberry with a smile on his face.

"I think he just likes Teddy," I say snuggling more into Christian causing him to chuckle a little.

"Ana, wake up," Christian says softly in my ear.

"Did I fall asleep?" I mumble as I feel movement to my left.

"Momma, up," Teddy says as he bounces next to my side on the couch.

"Really, Christian," I say as I watch Christian catch Teddy before he jumps on me.

"I think we need to get going. The family will be meeting us at the house for the house warming," he says as he gives me a hand getting up. I smile as I watch Gail reach for Teddy. Gracie is holding the leash to Joey beside her. I take a quick look around the penthouse before meeting Christian and the family at the elevator. We were finally moving into our home on the sound to start our life together. I let a tear slip down my cheek as the doors close. I smile as Christian takes my hand is his and kisses the back of it.

"Are you ready for the next chapter of our lives, Miss. Steele," he says smiling as he walks with me to the SUV.

"I am ready Mr. Grey," I say kissing him softly as the SUV pulls out into the Seattle traffic.


End file.
